My song
by taleanime
Summary: Bella ama la música más que a cualquier cosa en la vida. Edward es un mujeriego de primera, todas lo aman, menos a quien él quiere. El destino los separó, ¿pero será capaz de volverlos a unir? UA Sin seres sobrenaturales simples humanos unidos por el amor
1. Volviendo a clases

**_My song_**

**_Summary:_**

_Bella es una chica que ama la música, más que a todo en su mundo, sus padres, unos conocidos empresarios del mundo de los minerales preciosos, siempre le han dado lo mejor, para el bienestar de la empresa._

_Edward, por otro lado, es un Don Juan de primera, todas las chicas lo quieren tener, pero, ¿él las querrá a todas o solo a una?_

_Ambos se conocen desde la infancia, pero, una mala jugada del destino los hizo distanciarse, aunque no tanto como Bella hubiera querido, ya que aquel muchacho aún seguía siendo su compañero de Instituto, y su vecino._

**_Advertencia: _**_Es un universo alterno, en donde los únicos protagonistas serán Bella y Edward. Ningún otro de los personajes será insertado._

_Es una adaptación de una historia que escribí hace tiempo._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Los personajes principales pertenecen a la grandiosa Stephanie Meyer, no el resto de los que aparecen, ni la historia en sí._

**_

* * *

_**

**_My song_**

**_Capítulo primero: "De vuelta a clases"_**

****El pequeño rayo de sol que entraba por las cortinas de mi ventana, daba justo en mis ojos, los abrí y vi la hora, 7:10 a.m., _"no me quiero levantar", _me dije mientras me arropaba en mis cobijas.

—¡Isabella!, ¡Isabella! —se escuchaba una voz—. Hija levántate o se te hará tarde.

—¡Ya voy mamá! —le grité desde mi habitación mientras me empezaba a poner de pie—. Otro día más, el primer día de clases de otro año en el Instituto Saltillo —dije mientras me estiraba levantando mis brazos al cielo.

Caminé por mi habitación en dirección a la puerta, la abrí, y salí al pasillo de mi casa, continué mi camino hasta el baño, entré, y me bañé. Salí a los 20 minutos después, me fui a mi habitación, busqué mi uniforme, aquel que me había visto crecer, desde que tengo 5 años, el mismo uniforme, sólo que ambos hemos ido creciendo, _"el último año"_, pensé mientras agarraba la camisa y me la ponía, _"está será nuestra despedida"_, dije mientras me ponía aquella falda color verde.

—¡Isabella! —gritó mi mamá—. El desayuno ya está listo.

—¡Voy! —le respondí gritando.

Ordené mi cama, agarré mi bolso, y salí de mi habitación, _"que tonta, como se me pudo olvidar"_, me dije al darme cuenta que mi preciado mp3 no lo llevaba, me devolví a la habitación, lo agarré de la mesa de noche y lo metí al bolso.

Bajé las escaleras, fui a al comedor y me senté a tomar mi desayuno. Mi mamá seguía en la cocina.

—¡Gracias mamá! —le grité—, estuvo delicioso.

Me paré de la mesa, dejé las cosas en la cocina, me despedí de mi mamá y salí a otro día de estudios.

El Instituto quedaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, y como no me gusta andar en locomoción colectiva, además el tiempo que tengo para llegar me sobra, me voy caminando. Agarré mi mp3, me lo puse y a escuchar música, lo que más me gusta en está vida, la música, es lo que amo, me encanta escucharla y cantarla, cuando estoy con mis audífonos, sólo existen ellos y yo, es lo mejor.

Al llegar al Instituto, todo seguía como había quedado el año pasado, todo igual, ¿o no?, creo que no, éste año faltan los que salieron, éste año, nosotros somos los más grandes, eso quiere decir, que las niñas más pequeñas andarán de babosas por los que van en último año, es como que la única vez que los ven, es cuando ya están por salir, yo creo que no es muy inteligente que digamos, y ya luego dicen que las mujeres maduran primero, tonto machismo y feminismo.

Unas de mis canciones favoritas comenzó a sonar en mi mp3, subí el volumen, y cantaba para mí:

_"Quizás esta vez, logres comprender, la razón por la que hice esta canción, hoy tengo que cantarla. Este humilde corazón, no te olvidó y aun piensa en ti, me habla sin cesar, me cuenta todo aquello que le hizo sentir tu amor y te hecha de menos, escúchalo, me habla muy adentro, siente como yo lo siento, quiero ascender al cielo de tus besos al reino de tu amor, hoy se que volveremos, seremos de nuevo tu y yo._

_Rompí una vez, tu armazón de hielo y mi voz llego a tu corazón, le hablo en forma de un beso, mi alma se quemo, con tu dulce fuego, con tu calor luego todo termino, tan solo sus cenizas, me recuerdan quien soy, soy solo un soñador, el bufón de todas tus sonrisas alborada de tu vida, y por tu amor mi alma es lo que doy, en forma de canción, no vez que aun estoy solo, no vez que aun te quiero"._

Como me gusta esa canción, terminó y bajé el volumen, comencé a quitarme los audífonos…

—¡Isabella! —escuché una voz tras de mí, me giré y vi a una de mis compañeras.

—¡Camille! —le dije con una sonrisa a ver a mi compañera de clase de hace tanto tiempo—. ¿Cómo estás?, ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?

—De maravilla —respondió—, sólo me falto algo, pero ahora sé que lo veré.

—¡Camille!, ¡Isabella! —se escuchó otra voz familiar.

—¡Samantha! —gritó Camille mientras corría a abrazar a su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

Ellas dos, eran la que más compartían conmigo en el instituto, a pesar que yo no me consideraba tan unida a ellas, la pasábamos bien, era agradable hacer cosas con ellas.

—¿Qué hiciste en las vacaciones, Isabella? —preguntó Camille.

—No mucho —respondí—, descansar, fue lo mejor.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó Camille a Samantha.

—No —respondió la otra con cara de frustración—, de seguro el primer día no viene.

Ellas seguían hablando, y yo me quedé en silencio mientras caminábamos al salón, no escuchaba lo que decían, pensaba en mis cosas, en ese tremendo edificio, siempre me sentí sola, distante, como que no encajaba, y la verdad, no encajo, pero es mi futuro, de aquí saldré directo a la universidad, con mis notas, lo lograré, "sí_, lo haré"_, me dije a mi misma.

—Aquí es —dijo Camille—, en éste salón nos toca este año.

Era el salón del cuarto piso, el único que había en ese, era el último y aún estaba en construcción desde el año pasado, decidieron agrandarlo para tener más estudiantes, pero aún faltaban detalles por terminar, por lo tanto, en ese piso, sólo estaba listo para usar el salón que nos había sido asignado, y los demás, estaban vacíos y con materiales de construcción.

Entré al salón, y fui a dejar mi bolso al último puesto, como siempre, todos los años me sentaba donde mismo, los profesores me dejaban, ya que siempre fui la mejor de la clase; adelante mió se sentaban Camille y Samantha, yo por lo general me sentaba sola.

Miré mi horario, mis materias, mis profesores.

—Nos toca con Ferris —dije a mis amigas—, en la primera hora, de seguro hoy no viene.

—Es lo más probable —susurró Camille.

—Ese nunca viene —sonrió Samantha—, y menos si es a la primera hora.

Nos quedamos riendo de la situación un rato, y saqué mi mp3 cuando ellas empezaron a hablar de aquel joven que traía loca a Camille.

Mi música, mí tan apreciada música, otra vez, sólo ella y yo, tarareaba mis canciones, ya había pasado media hora desde el inicio de clases y del profesor ni rastros. Puse mis brazos en la mesa y dejé mi cabeza sobre ellos, cerré mis ojos y me quedé descansando mientras escuchaba mi música.

Hasta que, sentí que los demás estudiantes de mi clase entraban al salón.

—Alumnos —dijo el inspector general—. Por motivos personales, el profesor Ferris no podrá asistir hoy a sus clases.

Diciendo esto se retiró, mientras se escucharon murmullos por todos lados hablando de la clase de "asuntos personales", que el profesor Ferris tenía pendiente.

—Allí está —mencionó Camille con cara de que se le caía la baba—. Es tan lindo.

—Ve y salúdalo —ordenó Samantha—. Somos todos compañeros de clases, ya deja la vergüenza.

Otra vez con lo mismo, pensé, todas miran a aquel muchacho de la misma manera, y la verdad, no sé que le ven, si es apuesto, no lo niego, pero es un engreído, que cree que todo se tiene que hacer como él dice, y cuando lo ordena, y no me agradan sus actitudes.

Seguí escuchando música en la misma posición de antes, y el volumen un poco más fuerte, ya era seguro que el profesor no asistiría, tenía por lo menos dos horas y media para escúchala tranquila.

Ya estaba por dormirme cuando siento que alguien toca mi brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Pregunté incorporándome—. ¿Qué quieres? —gruñí al ver quién era el que me estaba tocando.

—Hola Bella —dijo aquel muchacho de cabellos plateados y ojos color miel que hacía que toda muchacha se derritiera al verlo.

—¿Qué quieres Edward? —volví a preguntar.

—Saber que tal tus vacaciones —respondió mientras comenzaba a sentarse en la silla que estaba al lado de la mía.

—Nada que te interese —dije mientras volvía a poner mi cabeza apoyada en mis brazos.

—Volviste tan simpática como siempre —contestó con su típico tono burlón.

—Eso no se cambia —respondí mientras subía todo el volumen a mi mp3 dejando de tomar en cuenta a ese engreído.

Sentí que se fue, y alguien remeció mi brazo un tanto brusco.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —Pregunté mientras me quitaba mis audífonos.

—¿Cómo lo tratas así? —Interrogó molesta Camille—. Es Edward por si no lo notaste.

—Yo lo trato como quiero —respondí—. No ando de babosa por él.

—Que mala eres —me dijo casi llorando—. Samantha vamos a comprar —se dirigió a su amiga.

—Vamos —contestó mientras se ponían de pie y comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Espero les haya gustado, un review me hace feliz *o*  
_


	2. Soñando con el engreído

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias pro darle una oportunidad a este fic *w*, no se imagian lo feliz que me hacen *w*_

_Espero que este cap les guste tanto como el otro *w*  
_

**_

* * *

_**

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Segundo: "Soñando con el engreído"_**

El día continuó, lento y sin ánimo, pasó la hora sin clases y llegó el receso, salí a comprarme un pastelito, amaba esos pastelitos tanto como mi música, no, no es así, mi música es mucho más que un pastelito.

Me lo comí, que sabroso estaba, caminé en dirección a las escaleras para ir a mi salón, cuando sentí un brazo rodeando mi cuello.

—Hey, Bella —dijo al poner su mano en mi hombro.

—¿Ahora qué, Edward? —Pregunté quitando su mano.

—Nada —contestó mientras caminaba a mi lado—. Pasaba por aquí, te vi, y me dije "¿Por qué no la acompaño al salón?", y eso hago.

—No quiero tu compañía —le respondí con tono cortante.

—Vamos, no seas así —se puso enfrente de mí cortando el paso.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward? —Indagué en tono burlón mirándolo a los ojos—. Los demás te quitaron el club de fans, ahora que estamos en último año.

Dejó escapar una mueca de desagrado y burla, mientras levantaba los brazos y dejaba sus manos en su nuca—, eso nunca pasará.

—Que egocéntrico eres —susurré mientras seguía caminando.

—¿Y tú? —Preguntó de manera curiosa y burlona.

—¿Yo qué? —Interrogué al no entender su pregunta.

—¿Y tus novios? —Su voz sonaba a burla.

—¿Novios? —Contesté de la misma manera que él—, que ingenuo eres Edward —dije mientras me ponía unos pasos más adelante y lo miraba a los ojos—. Yo sólo tengo novias —terminé de decir guiñándole un ojo y riendo por dentro, pude notar un leve sonrojo de mejillas cuando me escuchó decir eso.

Seguí mi camino, Edward aún estaba estático más atrás, no pensé que esa broma lo dejara tan en otro mundo.

"¡_Novios, ja!", _pensé, aún no había nadie que ocupara un espacio en mi corazón, no desde aquella vez, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, sólo somos, mi música y yo. Pero, hay algo que no puedo negar, si me gusta molestar a ese engreído de Edward.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —Preguntó Camille que estaba parada cerca de la puerta del salón.

—¿Ehh?, ¿yo? De nada —contesté mientras me paraba junto a ellas.

—¿Qué hacías con Edward? —Me preguntó un tanto molesta.

—Nada —le dije sin darle mayor importancia al asunto—. Mejor me voy al salón.

Empecé a caminar a mi asiento, creo que eso era lo que me mantenía lejana de ellas, más bien de cada una de las chicas de mi salón, a todas les gustaba Edward, y eso era motivo suficiente para que se molestaran siempre que él se acercaba a mí, cosa que era normal, aparte de ser compañeros de curso, lo tenía que soportar cerca de donde vivo, ya que vive a dos casas de la mía, es inevitable no topármelo.

_"Camille si exagera"_, me dije mientras sacaba un rato mi mp3 y me ponía los audífonos, _"las mujeres si somos celosas, hasta con lo que no nos pertenece"_, pensé, mientras una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios al recordar la cara de Camille, _"creó que no sólo disfruto molestando a Edward"_.

Otra canción de Avalanch sonaba en mis oídos, como me gusta ese grupo, le subí el volumen, cerré mis ojos y canté para mí: _"Cielo azul, respóndeme, he de saber, por que me diste a mí, tan triste papel, tanta luz, no deja ver, y tal vez, debieras darme a mi, lo que no tendré. Mi destino cambio, quizás se enredo al antojo de un dios, hiriendo mi corazón. Y yo, aquí, hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este noche y día, y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta. Solo un dios, podría ser, tan vulgar y a la vez tan cruel, por una mujer, y mi alma se cegó, sabe que jamás podrá volver a ver la luz del sol, la amare, la honrare, solo en sueños la tendré, sufriré, llorare, por su vida velare, cuando muera moriré. Y yo, aquí hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este, noche y día, y aunque se, que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber, que mañana la veré me basta. Y yo, aquí, hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este noche y día, y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta. Y yo, aquí, hasta el final, le soy fiel, le doy mi vida, donde este noche y día, y aunque se que mi ser jamás la alcanzara, me da igual, pues con solo saber que mañana la veré me basta. Sufriré, llorare..."_

—Avalanch —escuché que decía una voz conocida así que abrí mis ojos.

—¿Aún te acuerdas de ellos? —Pregunté un tanto asombrada.

—Es difícil olvidarlos cuando tienes una vecina que los escucha todos los fines de semana que sus papás no están —dijo Edward que estaba sentado en la silla junto a la mía—, y a todo volumen.

—Eso es para no escuchar al reggeatonero que vive dos casas más lejos que la mía —le respondí.

—¿Lo dices por mí? —Preguntó con burla.

—Sí —le respondí mirándolo a los ojos.

—No es mi culpa —dijo sobradamente—, son las chicas que llegan a mi casa y se ponen a bailar.

—¿Qué quieres Edward? —le pregunté ya que llevaba toda la mañana persiguiéndome.

—De hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos —dijo—. Sólo quería saber de ti, vivimos tan cerca y…

—Eso es porque tú siempre estás ocupado —contesté sin dejar que terminara de hablar.

—Hubo un tiempo… —dijo entrecortadamente—, que pasábamos juntos.

—Eso es pasado —mi voz sonó fría.

—Pero… —susurró antes de ser interrumpido por el timbre que señalaba el comienzo de la nueva clase—. Pero…

—Pero, nada Edward —ahora lo interrumpí yo—. Es pasado.

Los demás compañeros empezaron a entrar y seguido de ellos venía la profesora Dempsey.

—¡Edward! —Se escuchó la voz de una compañera de clases—. Ven, siéntate junto a mí —le dijo mientras movía su mano.

Edward se puso de pie, y fue en dirección a la chica, mientras los demás se dirigían a sus lugares y se ponían de pie para saludar a la profesora.

Guardé mi mp3 y empecé a tomar atención a una de las clases que más me gustan, Matemáticas.

Así paso la mañana, y por ser los primeros días de clases, salíamos al mediodía, guardé mis cosas en el bolso y como es de costumbre, me despedí de Camille y Samantha.

Me fui caminado a casa mientras escuchaba música. No tenía apuro, caminaba tranquila, nadie me esperaba en casa, mis padres pasaban de viaje en viaje, hoy se irían a no sé donde en Europa, y la verdad, yo no cambio mi casa, detesto salir a esos lugares, a lo mejor, algún día vaya, probablemente, pero ahora, sólo quiero terminar el colegio y poder entrar a la universidad, es mi primera prioridad.

Mientras caminaba sentí unas risas cerca.

—Hola Isabella —dijo la chica que invitó a Edward a sentarse con ella.

—Que sorpresa, Isabella —habló Edward que iba con la chica abrazada, en dirección a su casa.

—Otra para tu colección —musité mientras abría la puerta de mi casa.

Entré a mi hogar, dulce hogar, me fui a mi habitación, dejé mi bolso tirado, me cambié de ropa y bajé a prepararme algo para comer.

Encendí el televisor, y me puse a buscar algún canal que dieran algo interesante mientras comía, pero para esa hora, eran sólo programas de farándula, o noticias, _"que asco"_, dije al ver la programación de la tele, así que la apagué, y encendí la radio, y puse un cd de Rata Blanca, _"A escuchar a Badilari"_, me dije mientras le subía el volumen.

Terminé de comer, lavé los platos, y me acosté en el sillón.

_"—Isabella, Isabella —escuchaba la voz de un niño llamarme, era Edward de pequeño, comencé a distinguir mejor el paisaje, era la pequeña plaza que está cerca de mi casa, en donde solía jugar por horas con aquel niño engreído. _

_—Bella, Bella —volví a escuchar, pero por más que llamaba no tenía respuesta, que lindo era de niño, no tenía más de 6 años, ya lo había olvidado._

_—Bella te estoy llamando —dijo el pequeño Edward frente a mí, y fue cuando me di cuenta que ya no era yo, bueno, no yo de ahora, sino que yo de hace unos años atrás, cuando sólo tenía 6 años. Edward tomó mi mano y me llevó hacía los juegos, nos quedamos por mucho rato, hasta que nuestros padres llegaron, debo reconocerlo, la pasaba bien con él…_"

Un viento frío recorrió mi pierna e hizo que me despertara, _"que sueño"_, pensé, que raro soñar con Edward después de tanto tiempo, cerré las ventanas y me fui a mi habitación a terminar las tareas que me habían quedado de las clases.

Al terminar, cerré toda la casa y me dormí en mi cómoda cama, _"espero no volver a soñar con Edward"_, me dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escrito *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa s bienvenida_

_Muchas gracias por leer!  
_


	3. ¿Yo, novia ese?

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias poro este fic haciendome feliz *w*_

_Espero que este cap *w*  
_

* * *

**_My song_**

******_Capítulo Tercero: "¿Yo, novia de ese?"_**

Los días comenzaron a pasar, el otoño empezaba, ya no entraban aquellos rayos de sol por entre mis cortinas despertándome en las mañanas, los días ya eran más oscuros.

Eran las 7:15 a. m., hace más de 15 minutos que mi despertador había sonado, no quería levantarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, otro día de escuela me esperaba. _"Vamos Bella, es viernes_", me dije dándome ánimos y levantándome, fui a darme el típico baño matutino, y por ser ya los días más fríos, apenas entraba y salía de la ducha, a veces sentía que sólo me caían unas cuantas gotas, provocando risas de mi misma. Me puse mi uniforme, y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de desayunar, al terminar, me fui al instituto.

Al llegar, me fui al salón, al entrar, estaban sentadas Camille y Samantha, las saludé y dejé mi bolso en el lugar que ocupaba, me senté en la mesa, guardé mi mp3.

—¿Pasa algo? —pregunté a las chicas ya que las notaba algo extrañas.

—No, nada —dijo Camille algo cortante.

—¿En serio? —volví a preguntar.

—Ya dije que no pasa nada —respondió esta vez molesta.

—Parece que hoy nos levantamos con problemas femeninos —le dije mientras me paraba y me sentaba en la silla.

—No molestes, Bella —dijo Samantha.

—Como ustedes quieran —les dije ignorándolas.

Otra vez lo mismo, de seguro están molestas por Edward, como si fuera mi culpa que él me hable a mí y a ellas no, supongo que es más Camille, ya que Samantha no lo ve como novio, es lógico, a su mejor amiga le gusta, pero bueno, no me complicaré con sus tonteras.

Me quedé apoyada en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, me acordé de mamá y papá, hace ya más de un mes que entramos al Instituto, y es el mismo tiempo que ellos llevan en ese viaje, un viaje de negocios, que según papá nos cambiara la vida para siempre.

Mi papá es el dueño de una de las empresas más conocidas en el mundo de la joyería, más bien, de todos los procesos que hay desde que se extrae el mineral hasta que se forman aquellas preciadas joyas que portan tanto hombres como mujeres; y en este viaje, harían negocios con uno de los empresarios más renombrados en extracción de minerales preciosos del mundo, esto, era sumamente importante para mi papá.

Con el tiempo, la empresa pasara a mis manos, o a manos del que sea mi esposo, claro si es que alguna vez me convierto en la señora de alguien, cosa que no creo.

El timbre de entrar a clases me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "_hoy llamaré a mis padres"_, me dije mientras me ponía de pie para saludar al profesor que había entrado.

La clase paso lento, ni Samantha, ni Camille me hablaban, no sé que les paso ahora, y creo que tampoco me importa. Llegó el receso y salí un rato al patio, fui a tomar agua, y me dieron ganas de comprarme un pastelito, me fui al salón a buscar mi dinero, voy caminando por las escaleras y al llegar al tercer piso, veo a Edward dándose un beso con una chica de dos grados más abajo que nosotros, _"será por eso que Camille está tan molesta conmigo"_, pensé, pero qué culpa tengo yo que él tenga novias por todos lados, _"tiene que ser otra la razón por la que está molesta"_, me dije.

Llegué al salón y afuera de él estaban Camille y Samantha.

—Hey Bella —dijo Samantha.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté.

—Queremos preguntarte algo —dijo Samantha, Camille no hablaba y apenas me miraba.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté algo curiosa.

—Es sobre Edward —dijo Camille.

—Otra vez con el tema —les dije fríamente—. ¿Qué ustedes no se cansan?

—La cosa es simple —dijo Samantha—. Es una respuesta de si o no…

—¿Eres novia de Edward? —preguntó Camille, interrumpiendo a Samantha.

—No —dije con tono cortante—. ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

—Escuchamos a Edward ayer cuando salía del baño —dijo algo más tranquila Camille—. Estábamos saliendo del Instituto cuando escuchamos su voz dentro del baño, hablaba con el chico nuevo, y algo de lo que alcanzamos a escuchar bien fue:_ "No me interesa esa chica, yo ya tengo novia, es Bella"_.

—Mataré a ese engreído —dije un tanto molesta—. Para que sepas, ese no es mi novio, está bajando las escaleras dándose un beso con una chica de dos grados más abajo.

—¿Qué? —dijo Camille con ganas de llorar.

—Nada —le dije conteniendo mi molestia y entrando al salón.

Me senté en la silla y me apoyé en la pared, agarré mis audífonos y puse música, pero no la escuchaba, en mi mente sólo pasaban las palabras de Camille, _"yo, novia de ese"_, me decía una y otra vez, no me podía quitar eso de la cabeza, y ya me estaba empezando a molestar aún más.

El timbre sonó, el receso acabo, Edward entró al salón, lo ataqué con la mirada, una mirada de odio, él me vio, y movió su mano como saludando, quité mi vista de él y guarde mi mp3, _"ya me las arreglaré contigo, Edward"_, me dije mientras me acomodaba para seguir las clases.

El día de clases terminó, guardé mis cosas en mi bolso, lo agarré y salí del salón, no me despedí de Samantha, ni de Camille.

Comencé a caminar fuera del Instituto, y me quedé en una esquina, esperé, y esperé; hasta que escuché una voz familiar, la voz de la persona a la que esperaba. Me asomé y le grite.

—¡Edward! —grité la vez que movía mi mano.

El chico volteó la cabeza en dirección a mí, y como era de esperarse, no iba solo, pero está vez, iba en compañía de dos chicos y tres chicas. Movió su mano como saludando y siguió el camino con la gente que iba. _"Es un idiota"_ pensé.

—¡Edward! —volví a gritar me acercaba a él—, necesito hablar contigo —le dije ya más cerca.

—¿Conmigo? —dijo Edward haciendo como si no me conociera.

—Sí, contigo —dije molesta—, ¿o vez a otro Edward cerca?

—Habla entonces —me dijo mientras soltaba a la chica que llevaba abrazado, que no era la misma con la que se estaba besando en el Instituto.

—A solas —le dije con tono cortante.

—Está bien —me dijo—. Adelántense, yo los sigo en un rato —le dijo a sus acompañantes.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar y yo me quedé atrás con Edward, esperé a que dejara de despedirse, ya que movía la mano a cada rato como si se fueran muy lejos.

—Quiero saber —le dije algo molesta—, ¿por qué andas diciendo que yo soy tu novia?

Al escuchar esto, el chico de cabellos plateados se puso a reír de una manera, como si la cosa fuera tan chistosa.

—Entonces, ¿si escucharon? —dijo aún con risa.

—¿Quiénes? —dije ya que me había confundido con la reacción de Edward.

—Caminemos mientras hablamos —dijo Edward riéndose, mientras comenzaba a caminar y yo lo seguí.

—Está bien, pero habla —le dije con tono de mando.

—Ayer, cuando estábamos por salir del Instituto, Samantha y Camille, estaban siguiéndome —dijo con tono de burla y risa a la vez—. No es secreto para nadie que Camille está loca por mí… —dijo sobradamente antes de ser interrumpido por mí.

—No es secreto para nadie que todas, menos yo, anden locas por ti —le dije.

—Eso es verdad —me dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en su cara, mientras levantaba sus brazos y dejaba sus manos en su nuca—. Cuando me di cuenta de ellas, se me ocurrió hacerles una broma, y como estaba con el chico nuevo que casi no conoce a nadie, sólo le dije _"No me interesa esa chica, ya que yo ya tengo una novia y es Bella"_, y ya luego de eso escuché unos pequeños murmullos y pasos corriendo, el chico nuevo no entendía nada de lo que yo decía, ni porque me reía tanto.

—¿Por qué me usaste a mí? —Dije mirándolo a los ojos con mucho odio—. Ellas son mis amigas y ahora casi ni me hablan, por tu culpa Edward.

—Si no eras tú, no tenía sentido Bella —dijo Edward un tanto titubeante.

—Adiós Edward —dije y corrí hasta mi casa. **_  
_**

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escrito *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa s bienvenida_


	4. Celestina

_Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias poro este fic haciendome feliz *w*_

_Espero que este cap *w*  
_

* * *

**_My song_**

******_Capítulo Cuarto: "Celestina"_**

Entré a mi casa, fui a mi habitación, y dejé las cosas tiradas por el piso, me acosté en mi cama, y escondí mi cabeza en las almohadas, y así me quedé, con la mente en blanco, o lo intentaba, no quería pensar en lo que había pasado, _"esas no son amigas"_, me decía, aunque ya lo sabía de antes, no es malo volver a repetírmelo.

_"Caminaba, todo estaba oscuro, al fondo se veía una pequeña luz, me acerque más y más, la luz se iba agrandando, cuando llegué, vi que era una puerta, la abrí. Era una habitación conocida por mí, las paredes eran color azul claro, no tan claro, pero era el único azul que me gustaba, el piso de color marrón, en el centro una cama, y al lado de la ventana que daba al patio trasero, había un escritorio con cuadernos. Entré, y como que todo se iluminó, y frente a mí, apareció Edward, pero a la vez no era él, debía tener como 14 años, me di la vuelta, pero el tomó mi brazo, "lo siento, Bella", me dijo y lágrimas salían de mis ojos…"_

El ruido de un teléfono me trajo de vuelta del país de los sueños, agarre el teléfono y conteste:

—Residencia Swan —como me gustaba decir eso, creo que sólo para fastidiar.

—Bella, hija, soy tu mamá —se escuchó la voz al otro lado del auricular.

—¡Mamá! —dije emocionada—. ¿Cómo están?, ¿Cuándo vuelven?

—Estamos bien, hija —respondió—, no sé aún cuando volvamos, éste negocio tiene muchas cosas que tu papá está recién viendo.

—Pero, ¿Está saliendo todo bien? —pregunté.

—Sí, todo como lo quiere tu padre —dijo mi mamá—, hija, ya debo colgar, tenemos que ir a una cena de negocios con estos señores, te llamaré avisando cuando volvemos a casa.

—Sí mamá —dije—, cuídense mucho, suerte en eso del negocio. Los quiero mucho, dale besos a papá.

—Y nosotros también te queremos mucho —dijo mi mamá—, suerte en tus estudios…

—¿Mamá?, ¿Mamá? —dije pero, no obtuve respuesta, la comunicación se había cortado.

Colgué el auricular, vi la hora, 19:45, dormí mucho, _"no importa, es viernes"_, me dije mientras caminaba hacía la cocina, preparé algo de comer, mi estomago ya estaba haciendo sonidos, fui al comedor, y comí; _"que rico me quedó"_, dije un tanto sobradamente mientras comía.

Terminé, lavé los platos y me fui a la sala a ver una película, no sabía cual ver, entre la colección que tiene mi padre, más de 300 películas, las recorrí todas, y aún no sabía cual elegir, _"quiero ver terror"_, me dije, pero no hay películas de terror, las que dicen llamarse así al final terminan siendo para la risa, terminé eligiendo Silk o Guisi, una película japonesa que tiene fantasmas y cosas ocultas, no la había visto, pero en el diario leí la otra vez que es muy buena y que de verdad te deja con algo…, no se sabe que es ese algo, por eso hay que verla, así que la puse.

Terminó la película, y si, era buena, lo admito. Ordené todo y me fui a dormir, me esperaba un largo día sábado con tareas, y un domingo totalmente libre, me gustaba separar mis actividades, así tenía por lo menos un día completo para estar tranquila. Fui a mi habitación, y vi mi celular, sólo porque lo había dejado encima de mi cama, sino, ni me acuerdo que tengo aquel aparato, y vi que tenía 5 llamadas perdidas, _"que extraño"_, me dije al mirar la pequeña pantalla, vi el número y eran 3 de Camille y 2 de Samantha, lo dejé en la mesita de noche, me puse la pijama y me acosté _"duerme bien Bella"_, me dije antes de cerrar los ojos.

El fin de semana, paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las llamadas de Camille y Samantha continuaron, no quise contestar, sólo no tenía ganas. Y un mensaje, uno de un tal Edward que decía lo siento, lo borré y ya.

Era lunes, y caminaba hacía el Instituto, escuchaba mi música, esta vez me acompañaba la voz de Tony Kakko, y la música de Sonata Arctica; _"I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you, I'm shy and turn my head away, working late in diner Citylite, I see that you get home alright, make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me Sometimes I'm Wondering why you look me and you blink your eye You can't be acting like my Dana I see you in Citylite diner serving all those meals and then I see reflection of me in your eye, oh please Talk to me, show some pity You touch me in many, many ways But I'm shy can't you see Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "I would any day die for you", I write on paper & erased away Still I sit in diner Citylite, drinking coffee and reading lies Turn my head and I can see you, could that really be you Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye You can't be acting like my Dana? I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please Talk to me, show some pity You touch me in many, many ways But I'm shy can't you see I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos I must sometimes see you But I don't understand how you can keep me in chains And every waken hour, I feel your taking power From me and I can't leave Repeating the scenery over again Sometimes I'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye You can't be acting like my Dana? I see your beautiful smile and I would like to run away from Reflections of me in your eyes, oh please Talk to me, show some pity You touch me in many, many ways But I'm shy can't you see"._

Me encanta la voz de Kakko, es como tan relajante, a pesar de ser metal, seguí mi camino en dirección a mi salón, subí por las escaleras y pude notar que los salones que aún no estaban terminados, tenían pequeños síntomas de mejorar su aspecto, ya habían sacado algo de material de construcción y se veían como pequeñas terminaciones antes de empezar a pintar.

Entré a mi salón, Samantha y Camille estaban en el, suspiré y puse un pie dentro de aquel frío y poco agradable lugar. Fui directo a mi puesto, dejé mi bolso y me senté, a seguir escuchando a Kakko.

—Bella —dijo Camille mientras tomaba mi brazo que lo tenía sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté mientras me quitaba los audífonos.

—Yo… más bien nosotras —dijo señalando a Samantha—, queríamos pedirte perdón por no confiar en ti.

—Ah si, eso —dije sin tomarlas en cuenta—. Está bien.

—Bueno… —dijo como nerviosa—. Eso.

El timbre sonó, y a los 5 minutos el profesor Ferris entró.

Pasaron las horas, y llegó el receso, salí, no quería seguir respirando aquel tenso aire que había en el ambiente, afuera se veían caer una que otra gota de lluvia, me quedé mirando por una de las ventanas del pasillo que dan hacia la calle, y vi como la gente comenzaba a correr por aquella lluvia que llegó de improviso, me reí al ver a la gente protegerse de la lluvia con un periódico, o con lo que fuera. Estaba de lo mejor, observando a la gente, cuando alguien toca mi hombro.

—Queremos hablarte —dijo Camille que estaba junto a Samantha tras de mí.

—¿Y ahora de qué? —les dije algo extrañada.

—Necesitamos tu ayuda —dijo Samantha.

—Si quieren ayuda con los estudios será el fin de semana, ustedes eligen el lugar y la hora —les dije y me di la vuelta para seguir mirando por la ventana.

—No es de eso —dijo Camille—, es sobre Edward.

—Háblenle a mi mano —les dije sin mirarlas y mostrándoles mi mano.

—Por favor, Bella —dijo Camille como desesperada.

—Está bien —dije al escuchar su voz así—, ¿qué quieren con él? —les dije para saber si las podía ayudar.

—Es simple —dijo Samantha—, de las tres, es a ti a la única que toma en cuenta.

—¿Si? —pregunté—, y ¿qué con eso?

—Que… —dijo nerviosa Camille—, que… queremos, digo quiero, que le digas, o que hagas —Camille titubeaba—, quiero una cita con él.

—Sí, eso desde que te conozco —le dije sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras.

—Bella, quiero que tú le digas a Edward si quiere salir conmigo —dijo ya un poco más tranquila.

—Está bien, lo haré —le dije para que ya me dejaran tranquila con el temita—. Pero, no te aseguro que acepte.

—Sólo quiero que le digas y ya —dijo alegremente Camille.

—Si lo haré —dije—, el fin de semana cuando lo vea….

—¿Tú lo vez el fin de semana? —dijo Camille interrumpiéndome.

—No —respondí rápidamente—, quiero decir si es que lo veo por ahí el fin de semana —me había olvidado por completo que ellas no sabían que vivía cerca de Edward, es más, ellas ni conocían mi casa. Si lo supieran, pasarían todos los días conmigo, sólo para ver a ese engreído.

—Quiero que le digas hoy —dijo Camille seriamente.

—¿Y no quieres otra cosa? —le dije con tono burlón.

—Gracias Bella —dijo mientras reía—, sabia que podía contar contigo.

Y se fueron corriendo en dirección a la escalera. "En que problema me metí ahora", me dije al darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. **_  
_**

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escrito *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa s bienvenida_


	5. ¿Quieres una cita?

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic haciendome feliz *w*_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capítulo Quinto: "¿Quieres una cita?"_**

Sonó el timbre de entrada a clases, comencé a caminar desde la ventana hacía el salón, y miré en dirección a la escalera, Edward, venía caminando junto a su grupo de amigos, _"Creo que le diré después"_, me dije dándome ánimos por el problema en que me había metido.

Entré al salón y me senté en mi lugar.

No habían pasado más de 5 mEdtos cuando entran Camille y Samantha.

—Gracias Bella —dijo Camille al verme antes de sentarse en su lugar.

Seguido de ellas, entró el Inspector, se paró en frente de todos y dio su anuncio.

—El profesor Ferris, tuvo un problema familiar —dijo con el típico tono de mando frió que tenía aquel señor—. Por lo tanto, no podrá asistir a clases, no hagan mucho alboroto.

Salió cerrando la puerta, eso ya era chistoso, el año pasado, cuando aún estábamos en los salones de abajo, nos decían, "_No salgan del salón"_, ahora, que estamos en el último piso, y solos, que es lo más importante para darnos más libertad, sólo nos dicen, _"No hagan tanto alboroto"_, como nos cambia la vida.

Comencé a sacar mi mp3, pero una mano me detuvo.

—Es la oportunidad perfecta, Bella —dijo Camille.

—¿Ahora? —dije un tanto sin ánimos.

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—, es cosa del destino, al fin me atrevo a pedirte éste favor, y ahora el profesor no viene, es el destino Bella.

—Si, el destino —dije un poco burlón.

—Ve, Bella —me siguió diciendo Camille—, es la oportunidad.

—Pero Camille —dije mirándola a los ojos—, que no ves que está ocupado —le dije mientras le señalaba a Edward con la mirada.

—Por eso —dijo Camille más entusiasmada a ver a Edward sentado y con una chica en sus piernas—. Tu vas y sacas a "esa", de las piernas de mi Ed.

—Ahora ya es tu Ed —dije riendo.

—¡Bella! —gritó Camille.

—Está bien, está bien —dije ya sin pelear—. Ahora voy.

Guardé mi mp3, respiré profundo y me puse de pie.

—Suerte Bella —me dijeron Camille y Samantha a la vez.

Caminé en dirección a Edward, mientras en mi mente sólo pensaba _"¿Por qué yo?"_, continué tranquila, hasta llegar donde aquel engreído.

—Edward —dije calmadamente al verlo un poco ocupado con sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa Bella? —me dijo el chico mirándome a los ojos.

—Puedo hablar contigo un momento —le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro —me respondió—, dime que quieres.

—Pero, a solas —le dije ya que veía que se quedarían sus amigos—. Por favor, ¿si?

—Está bien —dijo mientras se levantaba y quitaba a la chica que estaba en sus piernas.

—Sólo un poco más acá —le dije tomando su mano y llevándolo un poco lejos de sus amigos.

—¿Qué pasa? —me dijo Edward casi en susurro—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo dices? —pregunté algo extrañada por lo que dijo.

—No, nada —dijo algo nervioso—, es sólo… yo soy el que te busca, es raro que tú lo hagas, a no ser que sea para pelear, y ahora estás como calmada.

—Bella, si te quieres unir al fans club de Ed, es conmigo —gritó Francesca, la chica que estaba en las piernas de Ed.

—Eso no, gracias —le respondí sin tomarla en cuenta—. No es por mí que vengo —le dije a Edward.

—Entonces es por Camille —me dijo Edward.

—¿Cómo supiste? —le dije un tanto sorprendida.

—Feh, se tardo en hacerlo, pero lo hizo —dijo Edward—, te ahorraré la molestia, dile que no quiero nada con ella.

Miré a Camille, y su cara de felicidad, estaría pensando en que hacer en su cita con Edward, y él, no quiere nada con ella, _"Tengo que convencerlo"_, me dije.

—Ven —le dije a Edward tomando su mano, no podía seguir ahí con las miradas de todos sobre mí.

Lo llevé afuera del salón y caminamos hasta uno de los salones vacíos, entramos.

—¿Por qué tan lejos? —me dijo Edward—, Si ya te dije que no quiero nada con ella.

—Es sólo una cita —le dije—. Sales con ella, la conoces mejor y ya si no te agrada la decepcionas de manera que no sufra.

—No quiero —me dijo Edward sentándose en el suelo.

—Que terco eres Edward —le dije sentándome junto a él.

—Si, y también engreído, egoísta, egocentrista, y no sé que mas me dices —dijo con tono de burla.

—Por favor Edward —le dije—, es sólo una vez.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —me dijo Edward.

—Yo… —respondí—, yo… no lo sé, creo que sólo quiero ayudarla, aunque ya sabía que no ibas a aceptar —dije apoyando mi cabeza en la pared.

—¿Qué gano yo? —me preguntó está vez mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la pared igual que yo.

—Ganas una salida con Camille —le dije con algo de entusiasmo para ver si así le daban ganas de aceptar.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo? —dijo Edward casi en susurro—. ¿Cuánto tiempo que no estábamos así?

—No lo sé —respondí—, ya lo olvidé.

Nos quedamos en silencio, con la mirada hacía el frente, la vista perdida en el vacío de aquel salón, un recuerdo vino a mi mente _"Era un día de invierno, la lluvia caía copiosamente afuera de mi salón, estaba por cumplir los 14 años, era una de las clases más aburridas que tenía, Lenguaje, como odio esa materia. Me distraje viendo la lluvia, pero algo en mi interior me hizo mirar por la ventana que está junto a la puerta, y allí, estaba Edward haciéndome una seña, me alegré al verlo. Me levanté de mi lugar, y fui donde la profesora, "¿Puedo ir al baño?", le dije, ella aceptó y salí de aquel salón en dirección al baño, buscando a Edward, al llegar al cuarto de la limpieza, que para ese entonces sólo era un salón en desuso, alguien jaló de mi brazo e hizo que entrara, "Edward me asustaste", le dije riendo. "Te asustas por todo", me respondió el chico sentándose en el suelo, dejando su cabeza apoyada en la pared, "No es verdad", le reclamé mientras me sentaba a su lado y apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. "Necesitaba tu compañía", me susurró Edward mientras pasaba su brazo por atrás de mi cuello para dejar su mano en mi hombro, nos quedamos en silencio escuchando la lluvia caer, los minutos pasaron, las clases seguían, y nosotros, nosotros de lo mejor ahí, tranquilos, sentados en el suelo, apoyados en el antepecho de aquella ventana que nos avisaba si venía alguien, "Éste otro año nos tocara en el mismo salón", me dijo Edward, "Así es", le dije mientras lo abrazaba, que bien se sentía abrazarlo. "Creo que viene alguien", dijo Edward mientras me agarraba de la mano y nos metíamos debajo de un mueble enorme, "Yo no escuche nada Edward", le dije al chico de cabellos plateados mientras él se movía más hacía a mí, "Silencio Bella", dijo Edward casi en susurro, "No viene nadie", volví a reclamar, "Se ve mi ropa", dijo Edward, mientras se movía, "Me aplastas", le dije para que se hiciera hacía un lado, pero en vez de eso, Edward se puso sobre mí, "Bella", dijo Edward de manera tan suave que apenas lo escuché, sólo veía aquellos ojos color miel que se aproximaban a mí, me quedé tranquila, fui cerrando mis ojos lentamente, hasta que sentí lo que esperaba, aquellos labios, al fin tocaban los míos, por un momento olvidé todo lo demás, sólo existía Edward y yo, por mucho tiempo había esperado aquel beso, y al fin, lo tenía, era mi primer beso, y me lo estaba dando la persona que quería, que rico se sentía, no quería que acabara, pero el timbre del receso sonó, y yo solté aquellos labios…"_

Un grito de una chica me trajo al mundo de la realidad, recordé que estaba tratando de convencer a Edward para que saliera con Camille, lo miré, y tenía sonrojado las mejillas, por un momento pensé que estábamos recordando lo mismo.

—¿Saldrás con Camille? —pregunté rompiendo el silencio.

—No lo haré —respondió Edward mientras se ponía de pie—, ya me aburrí del tema.

—Está bien, está bien —le dije mientras me paraba—, le diré que no.

—Pero… —dijo Edward mientras yo caminaba hacía la puerta.

—Pero, ¿qué? —le pregunté.

—Pero, si tú quieres una cita, sólo dime el día —dijo con tono de burla.

—No, gracias —le dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

—Bella —dijo Edward agarrándome del brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije tratando de soltarme.

—¿En qué pensabas cuándo nos quedamos en silencio? —preguntó de manera curiosa.

—En como se sentiría Camille —le mentí.

—Nunca has sido buena para mentir —se burló Edward.

—Suéltame, Edward, me lástimas —le dije.

Pero, en vez de eso, me apretó más fuerte y me acercó a él.

—¡Señorita Swan! —se escuchó la voz del Inspector que abría la puerta de aquel salón deshabitado—. De ti Edward, no me sorprende, pero Bella, no lo creo. Váyanse a su salón.

Edward soltó mi brazo y ambos caminamos al salón, entramos y seguimos cada uno a su lugar.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escritor *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa es bienvenida_


	6. Llegó un paquete

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic haciendome feliz *w*_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Sexto: "Llegó un paquete"_**

Camille me miraba con ansias, mientras yo caminaba pensando en como le decía que Edward no quería salir con ella, _"¿Por qué acepte esto?"_, me dije, pero, ya lo había hecho, y lo que esta hecho, así se quedara. Llegue a mi lugar y me senté, Camille y Samantha se dieron la vuelta.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunto una ansiosa Camille.

—Nada en particular —dije sin darle mayor importancia al tema—. Hablamos.

—Si eso lo notamos —dijo Samantha con algo de antipatía.

—¿Qué dijo de mí? —pregunto Camille.

—No mucho —respondí.

—Bella explícate —dijo Camille algo alterada.

Mire a Edward, sentado en la silla, extrañamente no tenía a chicas a su alrededor, me miro y sonrió, lo mire con ganas de querer matarlo y me volví hacía Camille.

—No saldrá contigo —le dije de una vez para ya parar el tema.

—Pero… —dijo Camille y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas—. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —le dije—, trate de convencerlo, pero su respuesta seguía siendo no.

—Se tardaron mucho en hablar —dijo Samantha con el mismo tono de antipatía.

—Sí —le dije con tono burlón—, trataba de convencerlo, pero no hubo otra respuesta más que un "_no quiero"_.

—Él nunca saldrá conmigo, Samantha —dijo Camille apoyándose en su amiga.

—Lo siento Camille —le dije—, hice todo lo que pude.

Samantha me miró con cara de odio, que no tome en cuenta, sabía que pasaría eso después de la respuesta de Edward, pero, yo seguiré con mi vida normal, saqué mi mp3 y me puse a escuchar música, apoye mi cabeza en la mesa y cerré mis ojos, sin dormir, solo quería descansar. Badilari empezó a cantar, la música de Rata Blanca a sonar, y subí el volumen de mi mp3, _"Puedo sentir, que lentamente, ella me deja para siempre. Me dio su amor, me dio su cuerpo, y amarnos fue nuestro secreto. Se fue sin prisa, perdió su aliento. Alguien lloró y yo también, y en ese instante se alejo, y el sol entro, sin comprender, que en esta fría habitación, la luz oscurece. Puedo sentir, que en mi silencio, como su adiós golpeo en mi pecho, y ese dolor, trajo recuerdos, cuando jurábamos lo eterno, se fue despacio, dejo una brisa, y amaneció lo se muy bien, sin ella no hay una razón, me dio su amor, y yo también, y el mundo era de los dos, nuestro para siempre. Quisiera hoy, volver el tiempo, para encontrar aquel invierno, y detener, ese momento, donde fundimos nuestros cuerpos, pero es inútil, estas tan lejos, y amaneció, lo se muy bien, sin ella no hay una razón, y el sol entró, sin comprender, en esta fría habitación, me dio su amor, y yo también, y el mundo era de los dos"_. Esa canción me encanta, no se por que, pero me encanta. Aunque, algunas veces, me recordaba a Edward.

El timbre del receso sonó, la mayoría de los estudiantes salieron, yo me quede en el salón, no tenía ganas de salir, estaba cómoda escuchando música.

Así el día continuo, hasta finalizar, al llegar a mi casa, la vecina del lado izquierdo me llamo.

—Bella —me dijo la señora Mary.

—¿Si? —pregunté.

—Trajeron un paquete para ti hoy —me dijo con la simpatía que caracterizaba a aquella señora que debía tener mas de 50 años—. Pero, no lo dejaron porque estabas estudiando, yo les explique todo, y no me lo dejaron como siempre hacen con las cartas.

—Que raro —le dije algo extrañada—, si siempre se lo dejan a usted.

—Me dieron este papel —dijo mientras me lo entregaba—. Tienes que ir a buscarlo antes de 15 días o será devuelto a su emisor.

—Muchas gracias —le dije mientras recibía y miraba aquel pequeño papel.

—Tus padres, ¿están de viaje? —pregunto mi vecina.

—Así es —le respondí—. Otra vez.

—Cuando quieras puedes venir a dormir o comer con nosotros —dijo la señora Mary—, tu sabes que siempre eres bien recibida.

—Gracias —le dije sonriendo—. Pero, tengo muchos deberes en el Instituto y no quiero molestarla.

—No eres una molestia, niña —me dijo con tono de enfado pero en juego.

—Yo se que cuento con usted por cualquier cosa —le dije a mi vecina—, pero no se preocupe, hasta ahora estoy bien.

—Está bien pequeña —me dijo antes de darme un beso en la frente como acostumbraba hacerlo siempre.

—Que descanse y saludos a su esposo —le dije mientras entraba a mi casa.

Entre a mi casa, y como siempre, estaba todo igual a como lo había dejado en la mañana, _"¿Qué será ese paquete que no lo dejaron con la señora Mary?, veré si mañana puedo ir a buscarlo después de clases"_, me dije mientras caminaba en dirección a mi habitación. Deje mis cosas en mi habitación, y fui a la cocina a prepararme algo de comer.

El sonido del timbre me distrajo de mis creaciones en la cocina, fui a ver quien era.

—¿Y tú? —dije al ver quien buscaba.

—Algún día, no se, cualquiera, ¿me saludaras con un hola cuando nos veamos? —me dijo Edward con tono burlesco.

—Lo pensaré —le dije sin dejarlo entrar.

—¿Me dejaras pasar? —preguntó.

—Está bien, pasa —le dije con tono de desapruebo—. Pero, ¿qué quieres?

—No se —dijo mientras entraba—, hablar, estar contigo un rato… aclarar lo que paso hoy —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Aclarar que? —le dije sin darle mayor importancia—. Acaso, ¿ya quieres salir con Camille?

—No —dijo con tono cortante.

—Entonces, no hay nada que aclarar —dije mientras caminaba a la cocina.

—¿Qué haces? —dijo Edward—. ¿Cocinas?

—También eres ciego —le respondí.

—¿Y quien se come eso? —dijo burlándose y apuntando mi comida

—Yo —respondí lo más cortante que pude.

—Pero, si tú cocinas horrible —dijo riéndose.

—Si viniste a molestar es mejor que te vayas —le dije mientras lo miraba con odio.

—Tranquila, tranquila —me dijo aún con risa

—Tomé clases de cocina —le dije sin saber por que—, desde que mis padres viajan mas seguido, tuve que acostumbrarme a esto.

—Tan mal no huele —dijo acercándose mas a donde estaba yo.

—No huele mal, ni sabe mal —dije probando aquel inventó.

—Bien —dijo Edward mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala—. Me quedare a comer.

—Tu te vas ahora —le dije, pero el engreído ya estaba instalado viendo tele.

Termine de cocinar, y le serví a Edward y a mi en la mesa del comedor, creo que lo deje porque de hace tiempo que no comía con alguien más.

—¿Vienes? —le dije a Edward mientras señalaba la mesa.

—Claro, claro —respondió mientras reía—. Muero por probar eso —dijo al mirar lo que había en el plato.

—¿Qué paso Edward? —le dije al ver su cara—. ¿Nunca has comido un revoltijo?

—¿Qué es? —dijo con cara de asco.

—Es una mezcla de muchas cosas que quedaron de la semana pasada —le dije mirándolo serio.

—Se me quito el hambre —dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se iba a la tele.

—Es pastas —le dije—, con una salsa que inventé, creo, hecha con salsa blanca, champiñones, un poco de salsa de tomates, salchichas y condimentos. Y como esta todo revuelto, se ve así.

—En ese caso —dijo Edward—, si probaré —dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla.

Pasaron unos minutos, Edward seguía mirando fijo el plato, mientras yo comía, no estaba mal, pero, ya lo había asustado, esperaba que no probara, hasta que tomo el tenedor y se llevó un poco a la boca.

—Esta…. —dijo Edward entrecortadamente—, esta muy bueno —dijo metiendo mas comida en su boca.

—Te lo dije —dije con tono de burla.

Terminamos de comer, y ya se hacía tarde para hacer mis tareas, e Edward no se iba, se quedo viendo tele mientras yo me fui a hacer mis deberes, por un momento me sentí rara, pero se me paso a los minutos después y seguí con lo mío.

"_¡Qué Lunes!"_, pensé antes de dejar mi cabeza apoyada en la almohada para al fin poder dormir. Primero lo de Camille con Edward, después lo de Edward en aquel salón, el paquete que llego y no lo dejaron, y para terminar, Edward en mi casa comiendo y viendo tele, que acaso no se acordó que tenia casa.

—¡Edward! —grite al recordar que ese engreído aún seguía en mi casa.

Me levante lo mas rápido que pude, y fui a la sala, y allí, en el sillón, estaba Edward durmiendo, _"¿Cómo me olvide de que él estaba aquí?"_, me dije mientras caminaba al ropero a buscar una frazada, lo arrope y me fui a mi habitación.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escritor *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa es bienvenida_


	7. Volviendo a ser amigos

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic haciendome feliz *w*_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Séptimo: "¿Volviendo a ser amigos?"_**

Me desperté a la hora de siempre, me bañe, me aliste y fui a la sala. Edward aún dormía en el sillón, se veía tan tranquilo. Me senté en el suelo junto a él.

—Edward —dije suavemente tratando de despertarlo—. Edward —dije un poco mas fuerte mientras tocaba su cabeza.

—Quiero dormir otro rato —dijo Edward aún dormido mientras se daba vuelta, quedando de espalda a mi.

—No has cambiado en eso —dije casi susurrando mientras me ponía de pie—. ¡Edward despierta! —grite.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué paso? —dijo Edward sentándose lo mas rápido posible.

—Es hora que te levantes —le dije seriamente—. Te vayas a tu casa y te bañes.

—¿Me dormí aquí? —dijo Edward confundido.

—Si —respondí—. Te dormiste y no te quise despertar, te veías tan tranquilo que no te molesté.

—Me iré a bañar —dijo Edward mientras levantaba los brazos y se ponía de pie—. Y luego me vengo a tomar desayuno —dijo mientras caminaba hacía la puerta—. No te preocupes, tengo mis llaves —dijo mientras abría la puerta y me mostraba el llavero que mi mamá tenía de repuesto.

—Edward, devuélveme eso —le dije mientras me acercaba a él.

Pero, ya era tarde, el chico había corrido fuera de su casa y estaba por entrar a la de él. _"Tendré que darle desayuno"_, me dije con poco ánimo. Me dirigí a la cocina, y prepare un poco de leche para mí, y un té para Edward, junto con unas tostadas con mermelada. Estaba poniendo las cosas en la mesa de la cocina, cuando siento que abren la puerta.

—¡Ya llegue! —escuche la voz de Edward al entrar.

—Estoy en la cocina —respondí.

Edward llego, y se sentó en una de las sillas, le deje su té, y sus tostadas y me senté frente a él, que raro se sentía todo, después de tanto tiempo, otra vez, él y yo, juntos, tomando desayuno como en la época en que prácticamente vivía aquí. Edward comía sin hablar, como si no comiera nunca, yo solo lo veía tranquila.

—Si fue buen curso el que hiciste de cocina —me dijo antes de beber un trago de su té.

—Es solo tostadas y té —le dije algo molesta.

—Está rico —dijo Edward—, vendré más seguido.

—No lo creo —le dije, pero algo en mi sabía que lo dejaría entrar.

Termine mi desayuno, me levanté y fui a lavar las tazas y platos, Edward aún comía. Me quede observándolo desde el lavaplatos, _"Definitivamente, casi no ha cambiado"_, me dije mientras suspiraba.

—Bella, si no te apuras llegaremos tarde —dijo Edward mientras se levantaba de la silla.

Mire la hora, y si, era verdad, si no salíamos en ese momento, llegaríamos tarde.

—Todo por tu culpa, Edward —le dije al pasar rápido por su lado para ir por mi bolso.

—¡Yo no soy la tortuga! —escuche que grito mientras yo agarraba mis cosas.

—Vamos, vamos —le dije mientras abría la puerta.

—Yo cierro —dijo Edward mostrándome las llaves.

—Devuélvemelas —le dije mientras trataba de quitárselas.

—No —dijo riendo.

—No te pongas antipático —lo regañe—. ¡Espera, espera! —grite.

—¿Qué?, ¿Qué? —dijo Edward extrañado al ver mi reacción.

Corrí al escritorio de la sala y agarre el papel que se me había olvidado.

—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Edward mirando lo que llevaba en la mano.

—Casi se me olvida esto —le dije mientras salía.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó el chico mientras cerraba las puertas.

—No sé —dije—, es del correo, no se que mandaron y no lo pudieron dejar con la señora Mary.

—¿Vamos a ir por el después de clases? —dijo Edward mientras se ponía a mi lado para caminar en dirección al Instituto.

—Yo, iré por el después de clases —le respondí remarcando el yo.

—No te hagas de rogar, Bella —dijo mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca—. Si quieres que te acompañe.

—No quiero —le dije cortantemente.

—Bella… —dijo Edward casi en susurro.

—¿Qué paso? —pregunté algo extrañada por el tono de voz del chico.

—¿Te acuerdas de la canción que solías cantar cuando estábamos juntos? —Preguntó titubeante.

—Si la recuerdo —dije seriamente.

—¿Me la podrías… —volvió a decir casi en susurro y cortadamente—. ¿Me la podrías cantar mientras caminamos?

—Yo… —dije mientras paraba y quedaba un poco más atrás de él—. Está bien —le dije ya que esa canción me encantaba, volví a su lado, y empecé a cantar _"Llegaste a mí, como la noche al perdido, como el amor al desalmado, como la daga al vencido, yo no quiero paz, ni quiero olvido, tampoco busco compasión, no busco morada, ni un camino, yo no quiero nada que, no sea contigo. Ahora se que el amanecer, no es lo único que nos queda, ahora se que tu corazón es mi única obsesión, porque hoy, porque hoy, quiero sentir tu fuego en mí. Hazme caricias sin castigo, como mendigo de sonrisas, como nacer sin paraíso, así me siento cada día. Llego y se fue, corazón hambriento, bendita maldición, me ato a su piel, dulce condena, como escapar de esta prisión. Ahora se que el amanecer, no es lo único que nos queda, ahora se que tu corazón es mi única obsesión, porque hoy, porque hoy, quiero sentir tu fuego en mí. Ahora se que el amanecer, no es lo único que nos queda, ahora se que tu corazón es mi única obsesión. Ahora se que el amanecer, no es lo único que nos queda, ahora se que tu corazón es mi única obsesión, porque hoy, porque hoy, quiero sentir tu fuego en mí. Tu fuego en mí, tu fuego"._ Termine de cantar, respire profundo, ya casi llegábamos al Instituto.

—Sigues cantándola tan lindo como siempre —dijo Edward un tanto ruborizado.

—Gracias —le dije.

—Bella —dijo Edward mientras se detenía.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —pregunté girándome mientras lo veía a los ojos.

—Te propongo un trato —me dijo con mirada picara.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —le dije.

—Para ti… —dijo Edward como melancólicamente—. Para ti todo lo que paso entre nosotros esta en el pasado, ¿verdad?

—Si —dije algo extrañada por la pregunta.

—Si esta en el pasado —dijo de una manera que me dio la impresión le salía del fondo de su corazón—. Si esta enterrado, muerto, sepultado, ¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad de volver a acércame a ti?

—Yo… —dije sin saber que responderle, sus palabras habían llegado al centro de mi corazón, por un lado quería tenerlo de nuevo como hace años, pero, por otro, no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo.

—No lo volveré a hacer de nuevo —dijo Edward interrumpiéndome—. Y solo seremos amigos.

—Si es solo amigos, acepto —dije extendiéndole mi mano para sellar nuestro trato.

—Trato hecho —me dijo Edward mientras apretaba mi mano con fuerza.

Seguimos caminando, solo teníamos que cruzar la calle para entrar al Instituto.

—¡Edward! —se escucho una voz femenina—. ¡Espérame!

—Seguiré sola —le dije al chico que tenía cara de no saber que hacer.

—Está bien —respondió.

Cruce la calle, entre al Instituto, me dirigí a mi lugar deje mis cosas, me senté, ya que la hora de clases estaba por comenzar. Llegaron Samantha y Camille, me saludaron fríamente, y se sentaron. Al rato entro Edward, y se acerco a mí.

—Hola Bella —me dijo como si no me viera hace años—. ¿Cómo estas? —dijo mientras se sentaba en el lugar vacío que quedaba junto al mío.

—¿Qué haces? —le dije mientras observaba como el se acomodaba para quedarse todo el día en ese lugar.

—Recuerda nuestro pacto —me susurro en el oído al ver que Camille y Samantha nos observaban.

—Bella —dijo Camille jalándome el brazo.

—Con cuidado, no soy de fierro —le dije a la joven que me miraba con una cara de mezcla de confusión y molestia.

—¿Qué hace Edward aquí? —me dijo en voz baja.

—Estudia aquí— —le respondí sin importar si Edward escuchaba.

—Así es Camille —le dijo Edward—, estudio aquí, y como este lugar esta vacío, me puedo sentar donde quiera.

—Así es —seguí a Edward al ver la cara que ponía Camille, no podía estar mas blanca, Edward le había hablado, y no de buena gana.

—Date la vuelta Camille —le dijo Samantha mientras me lanzaba una mirada asesina.

Camille obedeció, e Edward me miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras me entregaba un pequeño papelito, _"Molestémoslas un rato, esas no son amigas"_, al leerlo me reí, mire a Edward y solo le sonreí demostrándole que era un si a su proposición, Edward solo río y a lo lejos se escucho el timbre de entrada a clases.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escritor *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa es bienvenida_


	8. Posible audición

_Hola!_

_Muchísimas gracias por leer este fic haciendome feliz *w*_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Octavo: "Posible audición"_**

La clase empezó, la profesora Dempsey, le llamo la atención que Edward se sentara a mi lado, en realidad, a todos les llamo la atención, mejor dicho, a todas. La profesora Dempsey, dijo algo que me dio mucha risa.

—En los exámenes, no te sentaras en ese lugar, Edward —dijo seriamente la profesora mirando al chico.

—No es por eso que me senté aquí —dijo Edward a regañadientes.

—No se preocupe profesora —dije metiéndome en la conversación—. No dejare que copie de mis conocimientos.

—Tu también Bella —dijo Edward.

—Eso espero, Bella —dijo la profesora riendo—. Edward, yo se que eres buen alumno y no necesitas copiar para obtener buenos resultados.

—Entonces no diga eso —reclamó Edward a la profesora.

Lo miré y sonreí, Edward volteo su cabeza y me vio sonreírle, se ruborizo y también sonrió.

—Bella, ¿tienes goma de pegar? —escuche la voz de Camille que interrumpía mis sonrisas con las de Edward.

—No tiene —respondió Edward de manera seria.

—Ya escuchaste —le dije a la paralizada Camille que no se atrevía a responderle a Edward.

Me reí, cuando Camille se dio la vuelta para quedar mirando hacia el frente, _"Pasare buenos momentos"_, me dije mientras miraba a Edward que prestaba atención a la clase.

El timbre del receso sonó, _"escuchare mi música"_, me dije mientras guardaba mis cuadernos y lápices bajo la mesa.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Edward agarrando mi mano.

—¿A dónde? —dije extrañada por la actitud de Edward—. Pensé que irías con tus amigos a ver otras niñas.

—Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer —dijo Edward mientras empezaba a caminar aun de la mano conmigo.

—¿Cosas mas importantes? —dije aun mas extrañada que antes.

—Si —me dijo haciendo que me apurara.

Me llevo de la mano por casi todo el Instituto, salimos del salón, bajamos las escaleras, cruzamos el patio, y llegamos a la entrada, en donde por lo general se dejan los pequeños cartelitos de se vende algo, o se arrienda, o se necesita y típicos mensajes.

—Mira, mira —dijo Edward entusiasmando soltándome la mano y señalándome un pequeño cartel de color verde y letras negras.

—No me digas —dije con tono de burla—, necesitan un stripper y quieres ir —dije riendo.

—Lee, Bella —dijo Edward serio.

—Está bien —dije acercándome al cartel—. _"Se necesita vocalista para banda, con urgencia. Audiciones, mañana, en el horario de almuerzo. En la sala de música" —_leí en voz alta—. ¿Qué con eso?

—Que iras a la audición —dijo Edward con tono alegre.

—No lo haré —le respondí mientras me daba la vuelta y me dirigía camino hacia el salón.

—Bella —dijo Edward agarrándome del brazo—, tienes una voz espectacular, ve y canta, no tienes nada que perder.

—Me da miedo —dije suavemente.

—Yo iré contigo —dijo Edward mientras me abraza por la espalda y me daba un beso en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza.

—No lo se —dije mientras cerraba mis ojos, me gusto volver a sentir a Edward de esa manera, otra vez, volvía a sentirme protegida por él.

—Te doy hasta mañana para pensar —me dijo Edward mientras me soltaba y se paraba al lado mío—.Si no decides, te llevo igual.

—Edward… —dije entrecortadamente—, iré —termine de decir al rato.

—¡Si! —grito Edward mientras me abrazaba y besaba mi frente—,y yo iré contigo. Nos vemos en el salón Bella —dijo mientras me soltaba y se iba con sus amigos.

—Está bien —le dije aun nerviosa por lo que me esperaba.

Camine hacia el salón, iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vi que Camille y Samantha estaban afuera hablando con el chico nuevo, _"llevó casi tres meses junto a él, en el mismo salón y aún no se me su nombre"_, me dije al verlo junto a ellas. Seguí caminando, me fui a la puerta, cuando escucho que me llaman.

—Bella —dijo una voz de hombre.

—¿Si? —dije mientras me volteaba para verlo.

—Nunca hemos hablado —me dijo el chico nuevo—, pero una vez Edward me comento que tu y el son novios.

—Y, ¿qué con eso? —pregunte mirando al chico extrañada.

—Es que —me dijo algo sonrojado—, es que esas dos, Camille y Samantha, me preguntaron si era verdad, y yo solo les dije que si, porque fue lo que Edward me dijo.

—Que tontas —dije casi en susurro—. No somos novios —le aclare al chico, pero, no le digas nada a esas dos.

—Bueno, es que… —dijo titubeante—, es que a mi me gusta Samantha —termino de decir con la cara roja.

—Por eso no te preocupes —le dije—. A ella no le gusta Edward, es a Camille la que anda loca por él, así que da igual si le dices que somos novios.

El chico sonrió y fue otra vez donde ellas, yo entre al salón, y busque mi mp3, escuche mi música por un ratito mientras pensaba, _"Le gusta Samantha, que cosas"_, hasta que recordé que tenía que ir a la audición de vocalistas, _"que miedo",_ dije mientras dejaba mi cabeza en la mesa.

—Bella —dijo Camille mientras tocaba mi brazo.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije mientras levantaba mi cabeza—. ¿Y Samantha? —pregunte ya que no la veía, y me quitaba los audífonos.

—Se fue a dar una vuelta con Thomas —dijo Camille mientras se sentaba en su lugar.

—Que bien —dije mientras sonreía.

—Bella —dijo Camille—, quiero revisar los cuadernos de Edward.

—Te pasas —le dije—, eso no es tuyo no tienes porque hacerlo.

—Están… —dijo Camille muy concentrada mirando el lugar de Edward—. Están tan cerca.

—Y nada es tuyo —le dije seriamente—. Edward menos te tomara en cuenta cuando sepa que quieres meterte en sus cosas sin que el este presente. Si quieres ver sus cosas, pídele permiso.

—¿Y desde cuando te llevas tan bien con él? —pregunto Camille molesta.

—Desde que nacimos —le dije y deje de tomarla en cuenta.

El timbre sonó, y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar al salón, entro Samantha junto con Thomas, ella camino tranquila hasta su lugar, pude ver un sonrojo de mejillas, Camille la comenzó a interrogar de inmediato, pero en voz baja, igual, yo ya sabía lo que había pasado. Al ratito entro Edward y su grupo.

—Edward, ¿te sientas junto a mí? —dijo una chica que venía con él.

—No —dijo Edward—, estoy con Bella.

El grupo se disolvió, Edward estaba solo, extrañamente, no entro abrazado de ninguna de las niñas que siempre se le cuelgan del cuello, _"Creo que algo le pasa"_, me dije al recordar lo que ha pasado desde el otro día con él y conmigo.

—Mañana es el gran día Bella —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

Lo miré y le sonreí nerviosamente, el también sonrió, las clases comenzaron y continuaron hasta que acabo el día.

—Espérame un momento —dijo Edward al finalizar el día.

—Está bien —le dije mientras metía mis cosas en mi bolso.

—¿Qué lo esperes? —dijo Camille.

—Eso dijo —le respondí sin tomarla en cuenta.

—¿Te iras con él? —preguntó Camille.

—No —le dije—, tengo que ir al correo.

—¿Se irá solo? —dijo Camille.

—No se, Camille —le dije de mala gana—. No soy su mamá.

—Te preguntó porque se estar despidiendo de sus amigos.

—¿Y eso qué? —le dije.

—Que no se ira con ellos como de costumbre —me dijo en tono de burla.

—¡Bella! —grito Edward mientras me hacía una seña para que lo esperara.

—Si te iras con él —dijo Camille molesta.

—Está bien, si —le dije para que me dejara tranquila.

—¿Por qué lo haces Bella? —dijo con cara de llorar.

—¿Por qué hago que? —le pregunté.

—Estar con él así —me dijo—. Si sabes que a mi me gusta.

—Si —le respondí cansada—. Igual como a todas les gusta, no es mi culpa que el se acerque a mí —al decir eso cerré mi bolso y me lo colgué en la espalda.

—No será que tu lo persigues a él —dijo Camille tratando de dejarme callada.

—¡Já! —le dije mientras una sonrisa sarcástica se asomaba en mis labios—. No necesito perseguirlo para que el este conmigo.

—Que cruel eres Bella —me dijo Camille mientras comenzaba a caminar ya que Samantha se iba con Thomas y la dejaba.

—Lo se —dije casi en susurro aún riendo.

—Muy cruel, Bella —dijo Edward que había llegado recién y se burlaba de Camille—. Ahora al correo a ver que es ese paquete —dijo mientras guardaba sus cosas en su bolso—. Vamos.

Edward tomó mi mano, y así salimos caminando del Instituto. Tenía suerte que todo quedará cerca, el correo solo estaba a tres cuadras hacía el sur del Instituto, y no tendría que tomar locomoción. Y para ir a mi casa, tampoco, solo tendría un desvió de unos minutos. Al llegar a la esquina, vimos que en el paradero estaba Camille sola.

—La abandono Samantha —rió Edward—. Ya se cansó de ella.

—No es eso —le dije—, o creo que no es, Thomas se le declaro a Samantha, era lógico que ellos querían estar solos.

—Hasta que le dijo —rió Edward—. Ya era hora.

Cruzamos la calle, y seguimos caminando en dirección al correo. Caminamos en silencio por un rato, hasta que Edward habló.

—¿Cómo estas para mañana? —dijo muy curioso.

—Mal —le respondí.

—Que pesimista —dijo Edward riendo.

—Me da miedo —le dije con tono suave—, mucho miedo.

—Quédate tranquila —me dijo Edward apretando un poco mi mano—. Es solo una audición, no es algo de vida o muerte.

—¿Por qué quieres que vaya? —le pregunte al chico ya que lo veía mas entusiasmado que yo.

—Porque cantas bien —me dijo—, además siempre estas en tu casa y es bueno que salgas un poco.

—Si es verdad —le dije—, eso me dará entretención. Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward confundido.

—Llegamos —le dije señalando el correo.

Caminamos hacía el correo, entramos, y me dirigí donde la señorita que es la encargada de ver la entrega de paquetes.

—Buenas tardes —le dije.

—Buenas tardes. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? —me dijo amablemente.

—Ayer, llego un paquete para mí —le dije mientras sacaba el papel—, pero, no lo dejaron porque no estaba en casa, y a mi vecina, que es la encargada de recibir las cosas, no se lo pasaron. Me dejaron esto —le dije mientras le pasaba el papel.

—Si, lo que pasa es que este paquete llego con ordenes, solo podía ser entregado a ti —me dijo la joven—, ve a la ventanilla del al lado y pide que te lo entreguen.

—Gracias —le dije mientras recibía el papel.

—¿Qué paso? —dijo Edward que esperaba un poco mas atrás.

—Tengo que ir a la ventanilla —le respondí.

—Buenas tardes —le dije al señor que se asomaba por el pequeño rectángulo que lo llamaban ventanilla.

—Buenas tardes, ¿Qué se te ofrece? —dijo el señor con tono de cansancio.

—Vengo por este paquete —le dije entregándole el papel.

—Ahora te lo traigo —dijo el señor.

—¿Por qué no lo dejaron con la nana Mary? —dijo Edward que seguía llamando nana a la señora que nos había cuidado durante toda nuestra infancia.

—Porque tiene órdenes de solo ser entregado a mí —le respondí mientras me paraba a su lado.

—¿Será algo importante? —preguntó Edward.

—No lo se —dije—, mi mamá no menciono que mandaría algo.

—Aquí esta —dijo el señor detrás de la ventanilla—. Tienes que firmar aquí.

Firme y el señor me paso una caja enorme, bueno, no tanto, era de aproximadamente 50 cms de largo, y ancho como 40 cms, pero era delgada, de no mas de 10 cms, pero, encima tenia otra pequeña caja, de tamaño de una de zapatos, las dos envueltas juntas, era un paquete un tanto extraño, y sobre la caja de zapatos había otra mas pequeña, si, muy extraño el paquete, mire el emisor y era de mi mamá.

—Esta carta venía junto con el paquete —dijo el señor mientras me pasaba el sobre.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tengo que hacer? —pregunté.

—Si —dijo el señor.

—Muchas gracias —le dije mientras tomaba la caja.

—Yo la llevo —dijo Edward—, que paquete más extraño.

—Si verdad —dije riendo—, mi mamá aún no aprende a mandar encomiendas.

Salimos del correo y comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la casa, Edward llevaba el paquete y yo abrí la carta. Era la letra de mamá.

_"Bella:_

_Hija, esto es un regalo de parte de tu papá y mía, pero, no lo puede abrir hasta que lleguemos, es una sorpresa._

_Pero, aún no esta finalizada, por eso no la puedes abrir, así que déjalo guardado hasta que te avisemos._

_En estos momentos estamos en Paris, otra vez, no hay nada nuevo que contarte, estas ciudades ya empiezan a ser aburridas, pero, como dice tu papá, todo sea por el bien de la compañía y nuestro futuro._

_En unos minutos iremos a la reunión con gente importante del negocio de las joyas, gracias al señor que firmo el contrato con tu papá, aquel que se dedica a la extracción de minerales, él le ha presentado a muchos posibles clientes, y tu papá anda viendo cada detalle en todos los contratos, ya sabes como es. Es por eso, que nuestra estadía lejos de casa será más de lo pensado._

_Hija, lamento mucho estar tan lejos, pero, no te preocupes, estaremos de vuelta antes de tu graduación, es broma, por si no lo entendiste._

_Tu papá ya me esta llamando, nos tenemos que ir a la cena._

_Te quiero mucho Bella, te mando muchos besos y abrazos._

_Cuídate mucho. Pienso todos los días en ti._

_Tu papá te manda besos y abrazos._

_Te queremos. _

_Tus papás"._

—Por lo menos los tuyos te mandan cosas y te escriben —dijo Edward dejando el paquete en el suelo de la sala de mi casa.

—Algo es algo —le dije—, no te deprimas, siempre me tendrás a mi —le sonreí.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escritor *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa es bienvenida_


	9. Recordando el pasado

_Hola!_

_Lo siento mucho por tardar tanto pero ahora sí lo acabo u.u tiempo, tiempo!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Noveno: "Recordando el Pasado"_**

Edward dejo el paquete en el escritorio de la sala, y yo fui a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación.

—Ya pensaste que canciones cantaras mañana —dijo Edward que llegaba a mi habitación.

—Aún no —le dije nerviosa—. No se como será eso, a lo mejor ellos me dicen que cante.

—Si es verdad —dijo Edward sentándose en mi cama.

—Tus papás —dije cambiando el tema—. ¿Dónde andan ahora?

—No se —dijo Edward—. Viviendo las eternas vacaciones —dijo mientras se acostaba en mi cama mirando el cielo.

—Yo me aburriría —dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.

—Yo no se, son playas preciosas de aguas cristalinas, y muchas, muchas chicas en bikini —dijo Edward.

—Muchas, muchas siliconas por todos lados —me burle de él.

—No todas son así —dijo Edward riendo.

—Eso lo se —le respondí—, pero la gran mayoría, si.

—¿A qué hora comemos? —preguntó Edward mientras se sentaba.

—No se… —alcance a decir antes que el teléfono me interrumpiera.

Me levante para ir a contestar, pero, Edward fue mas rápido.

—¿Sí? —dijo Edward.

Había olvidado, que una vez que le diera un poco mas de confianza, el se tomaría la casa, pero, lo deje, tenía ganas de ir al baño, y no me gusta hablar por teléfono.

Al salir, escuche que Edward decía _"Ahora vamos"_, y ese vamos, me dejo pensando, _"¿Se referirá a él y yo?"_.

—Bella —dijo Edward al colgar el auricular—. Hoy comeremos en casa de nana Mary.

—¿Te invito? —pregunte mientras llegaba cerca de él.

—Te invito a ti, pero, como yo también estoy aquí, nos invito a los dos —dijo Edward sonriente.

—Entonces voy para ver si le ayudo en algo —dije mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta.

—Vamos —dijo Edward caminando tras de mi—, de la semana pasada que no como en casa de nana Mary.

—Dirás del domingo —dije en tono burlón—, ya que el lunes comiste aquí.

—Si eso —dijo Edward cerrando la puerta.

Salimos de mi casa, y fuimos a la de Nana Mary, cuanto tiempo que no le decía así, ya casi se me había olvidado lo bien que se siente llamarla de esa manera. Entramos y golpeamos la puerta de adentro, Edward, tan amable como siempre, entro de los primeros cuando nana Mary abrió la puerta.

—¡Nana! —exclamo con emoción Edward cuando vio a la anciana—. ¿Cuánto tiempo? —le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la cargaba un rato en sus brazos.

—Bájame Edward —le dijo la nana cuando Edward comenzó a darle vueltas.

—Nana —le dije una vez que Edward la bajo—. Gracias por invitarnos.

—Pequeña Bella —me dijo la nana mientras se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba—. Que bueno que están otra vez juntos —dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

—¿Dónde esta tata Peter? —dijo Edward mirando por todos lados.

—Aquí estoy —se escucho una voz anciana que venia de la sala.

—¡Estas viendo el juego, tata! —grito Edward.

—Si —le respondió el anciano—, ven a verlo conmigo.

—Nana —dije mirando a la anciana—. ¿Quiere que la ayude en algo?

—Vamos a la cocina —me dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi—. Pero, primero, ve y saluda al tata.

Edward camino en dirección a la sala, y yo fui tras él. Al llegar, pude ver que todo seguía como hace años, la misma televisión en el mismo lugar, pegado de la pared izquierda, los mismos sillones de cuero negro, tan altos que los veía cuando pequeña, y ahora parecen que están a mi medida, y en uno de ellos, estaba el señor que se entretenía cuidándonos junto a nana Mary, es su esposo, y el señor de la casa, un anciano que ha sido como un padre para nosotros, y nana Mary, como una madre, si no fuera por ellos, hubiéramos crecido sin nadie a nuestro alrededor.

—Tata —dijo Edward—, mira a quien te traje.

—¡Tata Peter! —dije mientras me acercaba a él.

—Bella —dijo el anciano mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba.

Cuanto tiempo ya que no sentía aquellos brazos, dándome un caluroso abrazo, ahora, en este momento, me arrepiento de haberme alejado tanto.

—¡Qué grande estas, Bella! —dijo el tata mientras me abrazaba—. Y tan linda como siempre.

—Grande, si, tata —le dije mientras le respondía el abrazo—. Pero, lo otro, no es tanto.

—Que olvidados nos tenias —dijo el anciano mientras dejaba de abrazarme.

—Lo siento —le dije con la cabeza baja.

—¡Tata, tata, el juego! —reclamo Edward mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón en el que estaba el anciano cuando llegamos.

—Iré a la cocina —dije para ya no molestarlos más.

Edward y tata Peter se quedaron en la sala, mientras yo camine en dirección a la cocina, al llegar vi a nana Mary, lavando unas lechugas, me acerque a su lado.

—¿En qué te ayudo, nana? —le pregunte al llegar donde ella.

—En algo poco —dijo la anciana mientras se daba la vuelta—. Cuéntame que paso entre Edward y tu para que estén amigos como antes.

—Nada aún —le dije un poco sorprendida por lo que me dijo, aunque ya me lo esperaba—. Hicimos un pacto de amistad, otra vez.

—Me alegra mucho —dijo volviendo a lo que hacía—. Si Edward no fuera tan torpe, jamás, hubiera pasado lo que paso.

—A lo mejor era cosa del destino —le dije un tanto melancólica.

—Y ahora vuelve a juntarlos —dijo nana riendo—. Eso quiere decir, ¿qué ya lo perdonaste?

—Lo perdone hace tiempo —le respondí—, pero, no quería volver a tenerlo cerca.

—Y nada que tuviera que ver con él —reclamo nana—, si hasta a nosotros nos dejaste de lado porque Edward venía.

—Lo se, y lo siento mucho nana, pero, no sabía que hacer y me encerré en mi burbuja —dije algo triste.

—Ahora, ¿Cómo te sientes? —dijo nana mientras se daba la vuelta a mirarme.

—Me siento como antes de que pasara todo —le respondí sonriente—. Extrañaba todo esto, extrañaba a Edward, y los extrañaba a ustedes. Ahora que estoy aquí, me preguntó ¿por qué reaccione de esa manera?

—Es normal que lo hicieras —dijo nana dándose la vuelta para continuar con la comida—. Te sentiste engañada y todo te recordaba a Edward.

—Me sentí tan mal —dije mientras abrazaba a nana.

—Lo se —me respondió mientras se daba la vuelta y me abrazaba—. Nunca hablaste con alguien sobre como te sentías, solo te encerraste en ti misma. ¿Quieres desahogarte ahora?

—Si quiero —le dije muy suave.

—Ven —me dijo nana mientras se sentaba en la silla que había en la cocina.

Me acerque a ella y me senté en el suelo, puse mi cabeza en sus rodillas, como tantas veces lo hacía de pequeña.

—Fue un día viernes —dije tranquilamente recordando lo que había pasado cuando tenía 14 años—. Me acuerdo porque hace dos días había llegado mi prima Kasumi a la casa. ¿Te acuerdas de ella nana?

—Si me acuerdo, estuvo casi todo un mes viniendo seguido aquí —me respondió nana mientras acariciaba mis cabellos color azabaches.

—Ese día viernes —continué con mi relato—. Saldríamos con Edward al cine, fui a su casa a buscarlo y estaba con Kasumi, viendo tele, le pregunté si iríamos al cine, y Kasumi fue la que respondió que no, porque Edward estaba viendo tele con ella, me quede esperando respuesta de Edward, pero, el se quedo en silencio y solo bajo la cabeza, así que me di la vuelta y me fui a la casa.

—Si de eso me acuerdo que perseguía a Edward —dijo nana.

—Yo, molesta, me encerré en mi cuarto —seguí relatando—, no entendía nada, se supone Edward y yo éramos novios, pero, el prefería pasar con mi prima, y al rato me dormí. Pasaron los días, Edward casi no tenía tiempo para mí, a pesar de ser vacaciones de verano, el solo tenía que estar con Kasumi. ¿Te acuerdas nana, que hasta a ti te cambio por ella?

—Si me acuerdo, pequeña —dijo nana mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello.

—Hasta que un día —dije entrecortadamente—, fui a su casa, la puerta estaba abierta así que entre, y camine hasta el cuarto de Edward, entre, y vi que estaba acostado en su cama, me acerque mas para verlo dormir, cuando veo que hay un brazo que lo abrazaba, alguien dormía con él —dije casi llorando, aún me dolía todo aquello, siento que no aguantare las lagrimas—. Quite un poco la sabana para ver quien era, e Edward abre los ojos, se sienta rápidamente…

—Tranquila —me dijo nana al ver que comenzaba a llorar.

—… Y al hacerlo, se despierta su acompañante, _"Bella — me dijo con tono de burla—, lo siento pero no pude evitarlo"_, esas palabras, nana —dije y mis lagrimas salían cada vez mas y mas—. Esas palabras que dijo Kasumi al asomarse al lado de Edward nunca las olvidare.

—¿Qué te dijo Edward de todo eso? —preguntó nana.

—El… —dije entre sollozos—, él solo dijo lo siento, yo me di la vuelta y me fui a mi casa, me aleje de todo, no quería volver a ver a ninguno de los dos, era mi prima, nana —le dije volviendo a llorar a mares—. Y él, si ya no quería nada mas conmigo, debió dejar de buscarme en el Instituto, yo se que me porte fría con el mientras estaba Kasumi, pero, que mas quería que hiciera si el me dejaba de lado por estar con ella, y después… —respire profundo antes de seguir hablando—, y después, me engaña con ella. Siempre me dijo que quería su primera vez conmigo, al igual que su primer beso, cosa que ya ni se si fue verdad que fue conmigo, y ya vez lo que hizo, nana, el va y lo hace con mi prima. Sentí que fue mucho para mí, y no quería saber nada, nada de él, y evite todo tipo de contacto que me recordara a el, lamentablemente, en el Instituto tenía que verlo a cada rato.

—¿Hablaste de esto con Edward alguna vez? —preguntó nana mientras me pasaba un pañuelo para que me secara las lagrimas.

—No, y no lo haré —dije seriamente—. A él no le importo lo que yo sentí, no quiero volver a recordárselo.

—Nana, tengo hambre —se escucho la voz de Edward que entraba a la cocina—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó al ver que estaba en el suelo llorando.

—Nada —dije mientras me ponía de pie.

—No pasa nada —dijo nana mientras volvía a sus quehaceres en la cocina.

Salí por la puerta de la cocina que daba hacía el baño, así no tendría que pasar frente a él, y me metí al baño. Me lavé la cara y me senté un rato en el suelo. _"Me siento rara"_, me dije mientras ponía mis manos en mis rodillas y luego dejaba mi frente apoyada en ellas. _"Al fin me saque ese peso de encima, ahora me siento mejor"_, me dije una vez que estuve calmada. Volví a lavarme la cara, y salí del baño. Entre a la cocina.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó nana mientras me pasaba un vaso con agua y azúcar.

—Si —le respondí mientras lo recibía—. Ahora si, ¿en que te ayudo?

Nana me sonrió, y me señalo en dirección a la mesa, supe de inmediato, tenía que preparar la mesa para comer.

Fui a la mesa y saque aquel elefante blanco de mármol que tiene nana sobre la mesa, según, es de buena suerte, y empecé a ordenar, los cubiertos, vasos, platos y todo lo necesario para comer. Al terminar, me fui a la cocina y me puse a preparar las ensaladas mientras, nana, terminaba la cena.

—¡A comer! —dijo nana una vez que todo estuvo listo.

Edward llego de los primeros a la mesa, y se sentó en el mismo lugar que hace años, al lado de nana, como era una mesa redonda, todos quedábamos cerca, yo, me senté donde mismo hace años, entre el tata Peter e Edward.

Empezamos a comer, y mientras lo hacíamos hablábamos de nuestras vidas, nos reímos un rato hasta que se hizo un poco tarde.

—Estuvo todo muy rico, nana —dije mientras le sonreía a la anciana—. Pero, será mejor que me vaya a dormir, mañana es día de escuela.

—Así es —dijo tata Peter—. Y tú también Edward —le dijo regañándolo.

—Si se —dijo Edward mirándolo con ojos de asesino—. Por eso no se preocupe, dejo a Bella en su casa y ya me voy a la mía.

—¿Quieres que te ayude en algo, nana? —pregunté.

—No pequeña —me respondió con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba—, ve y descansa, mañana te toca un duro día de escuela y después a la audición.

—En donde le ira muy bien —dijo Edward mientras se ponía de pie.

—Solo espero divertirme —dije nerviosa y poniéndome de pie—. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Gracias —dijo Edward después de mí.

Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la puerta, nana, nos beso a Edward y a mi en la frente, deseándonos las buenas noche y tata, nos dio un abrazo a cada uno.

Salimos de ahí, pensé que Edward me diría algo, ya que me vio llorar, pero, no lo hizo, llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

—Mañana paso por ti —me dijo mientras besaba mi mejilla.

—Duerme bien —le dije mientras entraba a mi casa.

Entre y me fui directo a mi habitación, me prepare para dormir, me metí en la cama y al reino de los sueños me fui.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escritor *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa es bienvenida_


	10. Nervios

_Hola!_

_Otro capi! Intentaré ir subiendolo más seguido ahora que está terminado, espero les guste_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Décimo: "Nervios"_**

Me desperté a las 7:10 a.m., me fui a bañar, por primera vez, en invierno, no quería salir de aquel chorro de agua tibia, que rica se sentía con el frió que hacía. Salí a los 20 minutos y me fui a mi habitación a ponerme mi uniforme. Estaba ordenando mi bolso cuando escucho un ruido seguido de un grito.

—¡Bella! —se escucho el grito desde la sala o quizás la cocina—. ¡Bella, levántate o se te hará tarde! —dijo la voz burlándose.

—¡Devuélveme esas llaves! —le grite mientras salía de mi habitación.

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —dijo Edward mientras se paraba enfrente mió.

—Revueltos —le respondí al ver que tenía casi todo el desayuno preparado.

—Pensé que aún estabas en la ducha —me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta a seguir cocinando.

—Estaba ordenando mi bolso —le dije mirando lo que hacía.

—Y, ¿ya terminaste? —me preguntó.

—Aún no —le dije.

—Entonces termina —me dijo con tono de mando.

—Voy —le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y me iba a mi habitación.

No recordaba que Edward se preparara algo de comer, cuando deje de verlo no era capaz ni de encender una cocina, creo que maduro durante todo este tiempo, aparte de eso, sus padres salen de vacaciones cada vez más, si ya parece que en vez de venir a casa, vienen de vacaciones para volver a otro lado casi enseguida. Termine de ordenar mi bolso y lo lleve a la sala.

—El desayuno esta listo —dijo Edward al verme llegar.

—Se ve muy rico —dije mirando lo que había en la mesa.

—Lo esta —dijo Edward sobradamente.

—Lo creído no se te pasa —le dije mientras me sentaba.

—Nunca —me dijo riendo.

—Gracias por la comida —dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Cómo estas para hoy? —dijo Edward—. Es el gran día.

—No me hables de eso —dije mientras se me revolvía todo en el estomago por los nervios.

Edward solo rió y siguió comiendo, yo me tranquilice y probé lo delicioso que estaban los huevos preparados por Edward, terminamos, lave los platos sucios, y nos fuimos al Instituto.

Llegamos al Instituto, camine junto a Edward de la mano todo el rato, hasta llegar a mi lugar y dejar mi bolso, me senté y espere, Edward a mi lado me hablaba, no lo escuche, solo pensaba en la audición de la tarde, estaba muy nerviosa. Al rato llego Camille sola, supuse que Samantha venia con Thomas, y así fue, ya la había cambiado, Camille ahora estaba sola. Algo me dijo, y no supe que fue, no podía estar concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera la audición, sentía los latidos de mi corazón aumentando cada vez más, a medida que pasaban los minutos, y así hasta que la jornada de clases finalizó. Era tanto mi nerviosismo que no me podía mover, hasta que Edward me movió del hombro, volví a la tierra y empecé a guardar mis cosas en el bolso, pero, en silencio, no dije nada, veía a Edward guardar las cosas, enfrente a mi tenia a Camille hablando, no la escuchaba. Por un momento sentí que mi corazón se saldría.

—¡Bella! —dijo Edward mientras me tomaba la mano—. Es hora.

—Si —le dije, no me salían más palabras.

—Todo va a salir bien —dijo Edward mientras empezaba a caminar llevándome de la mano.

Caminamos por el Instituto, solo me deje guiar por Edward, aún estaba muy, muy nerviosa, y no sabía que hacer para tranquilizarme.

—Llegamos —dijo Edward mientras se detenía.

Nos paramos frente a una gran puerta, la entrada al gimnasio auditorio, el Instituto tenía cuatro gimnasios, uno dedicado a la música y las artes, que era que el teníamos enfrente, otro dedicado al los deportes con pelotas, otro que era usado para actividades varias de los mas pequeños, y el otro que servía mas como salón de eventos y reuniones. Edward abrió la puerta, y entramos.

Nos sentamos como en la quinta fila desde el escenario, un niño moreno de cabellos un poco largo y ojos cafés se acerco a nosotros.

—¿Vienen a audicionar? —preguntó mientras nos miraba.

—Ella viene —dijo Edward.

—Llena estos formularios, por favor —dijo le chico amablemente mientras me pasaba los papeles.

—Si, gracias —le respondí

—Estas más tranquila —dijo Edward.

—Si —le respondí—. Ahora que estoy aquí se me esta quitando el nerviosismo.

Comencé a llenar los papeles, era preguntas básicas como nombres, año en que estaba, edad, teléfono, dirección, si tenía alguna actividad extra programática, y cosas así. Termine de llenarlo y se lo fui a entregar al chico que me los dio, que repartía aquellos formularios a todos los chicos y chicas que iban a la audición a probar suerte.

Volví a sentarme junto a Edward, y mire hacía el frente, en la primera fila habían tres chicos sentados, _"deben ser los de la banda"_, pensé, solo le veía las espaldas, eran dos morenos, uno de cabellos cortos, y el otro un poco mas largo, el otro chico tenía el cabello color castaño, pero, muy claro, casi rubio, pero, no alcanzaba a ser tan claro, y casi le llegaba a los hombro, los tres, junto al chico que repartía los formularios, debían ser la excepción del Instituto para tener el cabello así de largo, recuerdo que un verano Edward se dejo crecer el cabello hasta los hombros, dijo que se quedaría así, que le creciera y creciera, entramos al Instituto, y el propio Inspector se encargo de cortarle el cabello, fue motivo de burlas, de mi parte, por mucho tiempo.

En el escenario, solo había un micrófono, un chico salió de uno de los laterales del escenario y dijo que todo estaba listo, era un chico alto, cabellos castaños oscuros, y sus ojos, eran como grises, muy lindos. Dijo eso y volvió por donde vino, era el encargado de la música.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro y largo se levanto y subió al escenario.

—Hola —dijo a través del micrófono—. Muchas gracias a todas y todos por venir. Me presentó, soy el guitarrista de la banda, que a pesar de tener varios años, aún no tiene nombre —al decir esto se rió y lo siguieron los otros chicos de la banda—. Mi nombre es Steven, y soy quien les va a informar de cómo será el proceso de selección, de entre todos ustedes solo elegiremos a uno o una, dependiendo de quien tenga mejor voz para nuestra música. El proceso consiste en lo siguiente, aquí nuestro baterista —dijo mientras señalaba al muchacho de ojos grises—. Será el encargado de ir poniendo diferentes canciones de conocimiento popular, espero —dijo riendo—. Y ustedes deben cantarlas completas, algo así como un karaoke con la diferencia que no tendrán las letras en ningún lado, deben saberse las canciones. Solo serán tres canciones por participante, y pueden ser en cualquier idioma, y género musical. Iremos llamando por orden alfabético. Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por venir.

Bajo del escenario y se sentó en el mismo lugar de antes, a su lado, estaba ahora el chico que me entrego el formulario, le paso los papeles, y Steven llamo al primer concursante.

Era un chico, se paro frente al micrófono y comenzó la música, empezó muy bien, la primera y segunda canción perfectas, pero, la tercera, cometió muchos errores. Y así, siguieron pasando los chicos y chicas.

—Ninguno tiene tu voz —dijo Edward mientras se recostaba en el asiento con las manos en la nuca.

—No se —dije algo dudosa—. Igual cantan lindo, y algunos casi ni se equivocan, ese por ejemplo, no se equivoco en ninguna.

—Tu quédate tranquila —me dijo Edward—. Tu serás la próxima vocalista.

—Igual las canciones no están tan difíciles —dije mientras me ponía en la misma posición que Edward, y sin medir el volumen de mi voz.

—¿Encuentras que están fáciles las canciones? —dijo el chico rubio de la primera fila mirándome fijamente.

—Si, un poco —dije nerviosamente.

—¿Vienes para concursar? —dijo riendo.

—Si —le respondí

—Ya veremos como están de difíciles —dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y aún riendo.

—Uno de los integrantes de la banda me odia —le susurre en el oído a Edward.

—Nadie te manda a andar gritando —rió Edward.

—¡Swan, Bella Swan! —se escucho la voz de Steven.

—Aquí —dije mientras me ponía de pie y caminaba al escenario.

—¡Suerte Bella! —grito Edward.

Camine lento y respirando profundo, hasta llegar al frente del micrófono.

—Ahora veremos que tan fáciles están las canciones —dijo el chico rubio con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios—. Empieza —le dijo al baterista.

Estaba muy nerviosa, pero, me tenía que concentrar, la música empezó, sonreí, era una canción que conocía el ritmo y la letra a la perfección, comencé a cantar, _"Solo quiero que vuelvas a mí, para otra vez poder sentir, lo que es amor, estaba muerto de dolor, sin ti mi vida ha sido gris y no hay nada que me haga mas feliz que escuchar tu voz, ¡ohhh!, junto a mi. Junto a ti yo se lo que es vivir, sin tu amor yo no quiero seguir, ya no tengo miedo a amar, esta vez no tengo miedo a amar, ¡ohhh!, que bello es amarte así, que suerte es tenerte a ti, escuchar tu voz, ¡ohhh!, junto a mí. Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí y nunca te vi, y la luz de amor brillaba ardiente en tu mirar, que ciego fui, nunca te vi, y hoy te siento, muy dentro de mí. Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú, como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul, que ciego fui, nunca te vi, y hoy te siento, muy dentro de mí. Y pensar que hoy vives en mí, y no sabia que podía existir, este amor entre los dos, hay tanto amor entre tú y yo. Tus palabras me llenan a mí, me motivan y me hacen sentir libre. Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí y nunca te vi, y la luz de amor brillaba ardiente en tu mirar, que ciego fui, nunca te vi, y hoy te siento, muy dentro de mi. Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú, como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul. Que ciego fui, nunca te vi, y hoy te siento, muy dentro de mí, Todo el tiempo que estuviste aquí y nunca te vi, y la luz de amor brillaba ardiente en tu mirar, que ciego fui, nunca te vi, y hoy te siento, muy dentro de mi. Esta llama de amor solo la enciendes tú, como extraño ver tu rostro bajo el cielo azul. Que ciego fui, nunca te vi, y hoy te siento, muy dentro de mí"._ Creó que la canté bien, y entera, miré la cara de los chicos de la banda y me miraban fijamente, me sentí un tanto nerviosa, pero, respire profundo y me tranquilice.

—Más difíciles para la señorita —dijo el de cabello rubio, mientras apoyaba sus codos en sus piernas y ponía su cara apoyadas en sus manos como quedando más cerca del escenario.

El baterista, puso la música, era una canción antigua, de los Auténticos Decadentes, volví a sonreír, la música empezó, y yo solo canté, _"Tuve un problema de difícil solución, en una época difícil de mi vida, estaba entre la espada y la pared y aguantando la opinión de mi familia. Yo no quería una vida normal, no me gustaban los horarios de oficina, mi espíritu rebelde se reía, del dinero, del lujo y del confort, y tuve una revelación, ya se que quiero en esta vida, voy a seguir mi vocación será la música mi techo y mi comida, porque yo, no quiero trabajar, no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar, quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día y que la gente se enamore de mi voz, por que yo, no quiero trabajar, no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar, y en la cabeza tenia la voz de mi viejo, que me sonaba como un rulo de tambor, vos, mejor que te afeites, mejor que madurez, mejor que labores, ya me canse de que me tomes la cerveza, te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza, vos, mejor que te afeites, mejor que madurez, mejor que labores, ya me canse de ser tu fuente de dinero, voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero. Y tuve una revelación, ya se que quiero en esta vida, voy a seguir mi vocación, será la música mi techo y mi comida, porque yo, no quiero trabajar, no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar. Quiero tocar la guitarra todo el día, y que la gente se enamore de mi voz, porque yo, no quiero trabajar, no quiero ir a estudiar, no me quiero casar, y en la cabeza tenia la voz de mi viejo, que me sonaba como un rulo de tambor, vos mejor que te afeites, mejor que madurez, mejor que labores, ya me canse de que me tomes la cerveza, te voy a dar con la guitarra en la cabeza, vos, mejor que te afeites, mejor que madurez, mejor que labores, ya me canse de ser tu fuente de dinero, voy a ponerte esa guitarra de sombrero"._ Una canción muy escuchada por mi papá, si la canté mal, me pasaba de nerviosa, siempre se la cantaba como juego, mire a los de la banda, y estaban como sorprendidos mirándome, pero, no quise hacerme ningún tipo de ilusión.

—¿Tienes algo más difícil para la señorita? —dijo el rubio de la banda.

Después de todo, si estaban fáciles, de todo el rato que llevaban, aun no ponían canciones en otro idioma, la música comenzó, _"en ingles", _pensé, _"Westlife, años que no los escuchaba"_, sonreí, mire al chico rubio, y me miro como diciendo, a ver si te la sabes, solo le sonreí, y canté, _"Stay, with me, don't fall asleep to soon, the angels can wait, fr a moment. __Come, real close, forget the World outside, tonight we're alone, it's finally you and I, ohhhhhh, it wasnt meant to feel like this, ohhhhh, not without you. Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, it just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seem's to end up before your face, the state of my heart the place where we are, is written in the stars. Don't be afraid, I'll be right by your side, through the laughter and pain, together we're bound to fly, ohhhhh, I wasn't meant to love like this, not without you. Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, it just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seem's to end up before your face, the state of my heart the place where we are, is written in the stars. Made a few mistakes, yeah, like sometimes we do, been through lot of heartache, but I made it back to you. Cause when I look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, it just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seem's to end up before your face, the state of my heart the place where we are, is written in the stars. Look at my life, how the pieces fall into place, it just wouldn't rhyme, without you. When I see how my path, seem's to end up before your face, the state of my heart the place where we are, is written in the stars. The state of my heart, the place where we are, is written in the stars". _Termine, mire a mi alrededor, y todo en silencio, mire a Edward, solo me sonrió, comencé a caminar para bajar del escenario, los chicos de la banda se quedaron en silencio, cuando pase por al lado de ellos, sentí su mirada en mí.

—Hey —dijo el chico rubio mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Sí? —dije dándome la vuelta.

—¿Tú número esta bien escrito? —me dijo mostrándome la hoja de inscripción.

—Si —le dije.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo riendo mientras se sentaba.

—Nos vemos —dije mientras caminaba a donde estaba Edward.

Sentí la mirada de los otros participantes sobre mí, al llegar donde Edward me aplaudió, y otros aplausos le siguieron, sentí mi cara enrojecer, y me escondí entre los brazos de Edward.

* * *

_Continuará..._

_Ya saben, las reviews son las medicinas del escritor *w*_

_Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, cualquier cosa es bienvenida_


	11. ¿Qué siento por ti?

_Hola!_

_No suelo responder reviews, porque me gusta que a medida que van leyendo se vayan enterando de la historia y de lo que sucede y sucedera, asi que ya verán si pasa lo que ocurre en sus cabecitas *w*_

_Pero que no responda no significa que no agradezca y yo les agradezco un montón cada una de sus lecturas y reviews *w* muchas gracias!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Decimoprimero: "¿Qué siento por ti?"_**

Edward solo rió y me abrazo, tomó de mi mano y caminamos fuera del gimnasio.

—Estuviste espectacular —me dijo mientras caminábamos hacía la salida del Instituto.

—Espectacularmente nerviosa —le dije riendo.

—Ni se noto —me dijo—. Además, ni te equivocaste en las letras, y llevaste el ritmo muy bien, yo que ellos, te dejo como vocalista.

—Eso se sabrá… —dije mientras me acordaba si había dicho cuando estaban los resultados—, ¿dijeron cuando publicarían los resultados? —pregunté a Edward.

—No —dijo Edward como dudando—. Creo que no.

—Vamos a preguntar —le dije mientras lo jalaba de vuelta al Instituto.

Caminamos rápido por el Instituto hasta llegar al gimnasio, estaba cantando una niña, con una hermosa voz, pero, no sabía cómo llevar el ritmo. El chico moDavido que estaba entregando los papeles nos vio entrar y se acerco a nosotros.

—Hola —dijo mientras extendía su mano para saludar—. Mi nombre es David.

—Hola —le dije mientras tomaba su mano y lo saludaba.

—Hola —le dijo Edward, también dándole la mano.

—Tienes una muy linda voz —me dijo—. ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Si —le dije—. Quisiera saber como lo harán para informar sobre el ganador.

—Lo publicaremos donde mismo pusimos el cartel de "Se busca" —dijo el chico riendo—. Si, no tenemos respuesta dentro de dos días, llamaremos a la persona.

—¿Y el resultado lo sabrán cuando? —pregunté sonando algo impaciente.

—Como que tienes muchas ganas de cantar —me dijo David riendo—. Lo más probable es que sea la otra semana.

—Pensé que se tardaban menos —dije con cara de que eso era mucho tiempo.

—Por eso no te preocupes —dijo el chico mirándome a los ojos—. De seguro serás tú —dijo cerrándome un ojo—. Tengo que seguir con lo mío, si no tienes más preguntas, claro.

—No —dije rápidamente—, eso es todo, muchas gracias, y nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —dijo David dándose la vuelta y volviendo a su lugar.

—Adiós —dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano.

Salimos del lugar, y ahora si caminamos en dirección al hogar. Caminamos en silencio, aún me sentía nerviosa, un viento frió recorrió mi espalda, haciendo que por un momento tiritara.

—¿Tienes frío? —me dijo Edward.

—Un poco —le respondí.

Edward me abrazo y sentí su cuerpo pegado al mío, que bien se sentía después de tanto tiempo.

—Aún estoy nerviosa —le dije al rato después.

—Si ya paso —me dijo riendo—. Ahora solo espera que te digan que ganaste.

—Seré una cantante famosa —le dije riendo.

—¿Qué dirá tu papá al ver que su hijita no se hará cargo de la empresa? —dijo Edward con tono burlón.

—Eso no es problema —le conteste—. Según lo que dijo la ultima vez, no seré yo la que se encargue de eso, sino, mi futuro esposo —le dije con cara de decepción.

—¿Y le pasara la empresa a cualquiera? —preguntó Edward.

—No creo —le dije—. Además, si me llego a casar, es porque la persona que escogí es la adecuada.

—Hablas como tu padre —me dijo mientras dejaba de abrazarme y solo me tomaba de la mano.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté un tanto extrañada al ver la reacción de Edward.

—Cosas mías —dijo seriamente—. Ya llegamos a tu casa, hasta aquí llego.

—¿Vas a pasar? —le pregunté.

—Hoy no —respondió Edward mirando el cielo—. Tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa, _"No entiendo que le paso"_, pensé mientras abría la puerta, entre, fui a dejar las cosas a mi habitación y me devolví a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Cuando pase por la sala, vi que la lucecita de la grabadora del teléfono estaba encendida, _"Un mensaje, que raro", _pensé mientras apretaba el botón para escucharlo. La maquina comenzó a reproducirlo, era la voz de mi mamá _"Bella, hija, supongo que aún estas en el Instituto, creo que ya te tiene que haber llegado el paquete que te envié, pronto sabrás lo que es, aunque imagino ya lo sospechas. Es para una ocasión especial que será dentro de tres semanas, si, en tres semanas volvemos a casa, ya es hora, lo se, pero, aquí hay mucho trabajo para tu papá. Espero que este bien, y que todo este bien allá, pronto estaremos otra vez juntas. Te queremos mucho hija, muchos besos, tu mamá"._

_"Se me olvido avisarle que ya había llegado el paquete"_, me dije al recordar las palabras de mi mamá, _"Tres semanas mas de libertad"_, me dije mientras caminaba a la cocina.

Comí, hice mis tareas y luego a la cama, había sido un día largo y pesado, necesitaba descansar.

Llego la mañana, y otra vez a levantarse, y prepararse para otro día en el Instituto. Pero, hoy me sentía algo extraña, algo así como un presentimiento. Deje a un lado eso, y me fui a bañar, me puse ropa y me dirigí a la cocina, _"No vendrá hoy"_, dije pensando en Edward, igual prepare desayuno para dos, pasaron los minutos y no llego, fui por mi bolso. Al salir de mi casa, Edward estaba afuera.

—¿Por qué no entraste? —pregunté al verlo.

—Me quede dormido —me dijo bostezando.

—¿Comiste algo? —le pregunté mientras llegaba a su lado.

—Si —me dijo mientras levantaba sus brazos—. Vamos que se nos hace tarde.

Tomó de mi mano, y comenzamos a caminar en dirección al Instituto.

—Mi mamá llamo ayer —dije para romper el silencio.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Edward.

—Si —le respondí—, llamo cuando estábamos aún en el Instituto y dejo el mensaje en la grabadora.

—¿Y qué contaba de nuevo? —dijo Edward.

—No mucho —le dije—. Vuelven en tres semanas más.

—¿Tan pronto? —dijo Edward deteniéndose.

—¿Te parece pronto? —le dije mirándolo a los ojos—. Están allá desde que entramos al Instituto, yo creo que deberían volver antes.

—Si, tienes razón —dijo Edward algo nervioso y volviendo a caminar.

—A ti algo te pasa —le dije seriamente—, y quiero saber que es.

—No es nada importante —me dijo Edward—. Tu solo concéntrate en cantar.

—Es algo con mi papá, ¿verdad? —le dije mientras me paraba frentete a él y lo miraba a los ojos.

—Bella… —dijo Edward mirándome fijo a los ojos mientras ponía sus manos en mis hombros—. De verdad que no es nada.

—Confía en mi Edward —le dije casi en susurro.

Nos quedamos viendo a los ojos por un rato, por unos segundos la mirada de Edward cambio de rabia a ternura, por un momento me asusto, pero, otra vez tenía aquella mirada que me hacía tiritar hace años, y que ahora, estaba causando el mismo efecto, mis latidos comenzaron a acelerarse, y estaba demasiado cerca de Edward, y no quería separarme de él. _"Otra vez no"_, me dije cerrando los ojos, sentí la respiración de Edward cerca de mi nariz, _"Si no quiero, ¿Por qué no me muevo?"_, pensé cuando ya casi podía sentir los labios de Edward junto a los míos.

—¡Edward! —se escucho la voz de un chico a las espaldas de Edward.

Abrí mis ojos, y Edward se separo de mí, se dio la vuelta y agarro mi mano.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward al chico mientras lo saludaba.

—Solo que me esperaras para que fuéramos juntos al salón —dijo el chico mientras se ponía del lado de Edward y comenzábamos a caminar.

El chico comenzó a hablar con Edward, pero, no lo tome en cuenta, aun no entendía que había pasado entre el y yo, había sido todo tan rápido, _"Solo fue para cambiarme el tema"_, pensé al recordar de lo que estábamos hablando antes de que pasara, _"Pero, hoy en mi casa, si que no se me escapa"_, me dije mientras entrábamos al Instituto.

—Ella es tu nueva novia —dijo el chico a Edward.

—¿A qué vas a mi salón? —le preguntó Edward al chico, sin tomar en cuenta lo que había dicho de mí

—A conversar un rato —respondió el chico—. Hoy no habrán clases en toda la mañana, por junta de profesores y directiva del Instituto.

—Nos hubiéramos levantado más tarde —dijo Edward.

—Te ponen ausente si no vienes o llegas tarde —le dije recordando a aquellos chicos que quedaron reprobados solo por no entrar a clases.

—¿Es tu novia Edward? —preguntó ahora el chico.

—No —le dije para que dejara de estar molestando.

—Soy Dylan —dijo el chico extendiendo su mano en forma de saludo.

—Bella —le dije mientras extendía mi mano.

—Ya déjala en paz —dijo Edward interponiéndose entre mi mano y la de Dylan.

—Pero, si no es tu novia —le reclamó mientras se ponía a mi lado—. Eres bonita —me dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos.

—Solo déjala —dijo Edward mientras me alejaba del lado del chico y lo miraba con esos ojos de asesino que suele poner.

—Ya entendí —dijo el chico.

Continuo caminando al lado izquierdo de Edward, mientras yo iba al lado derecho tomada de su mano, llegamos al salón, nos anotamos en la lista de los presentes, y nos fuimos a nuestros lugares. Edward solo dejo su bolso y se fue con sus amigos. Vi que Samantha estaba cerca de la ventana con Thomas y que Camille estaba sola sentada frente a mí.

A los minutos de haber llegado, el Inspector entro por la puerta.

—Alumnos —dijo el Inspector parándose enfrente de todos—. Como se dieron cuenta, hay una reunión entre la directiva, los profesores y algunos alumnos, y por ello, hoy no tendrán clases. ¿Falta alguien por firmar la lista? —preguntó señalando la hoja.

—¡No! —respondimos todos a la vez.

—Entonces, pueden retirarse a sus hogares —dijo el Inspector saliendo del salón con la hoja.

_"¡Sí!"_, gritaron muchos de mis compañeros, yo solo agarre mi bolso y me prepare para salir.

—Bella —escuche la voz de Camille por atrás de mí.

—Dime —le dije dándome la vuelta.

—Me haces un favor —dijo mientras se ponía adelante mío.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté.

—Que le digas a Edward otra vez si quiere salir conmigo —dijo insistentemente.

—No entiendes —le dije cansada—. No quiere, yo ya no puedo hacer nada…

—No quiero —se escucho la voz de Edward interrumpiéndome—. No quiero salir contigo Camille.

—Esto es por tu culpa, Bella —dijo Camille algo enojada.

—Estas mal —le dije ignorándola.

—No es culpa de ella ser mi novia —dijo Edward riendo.

Me di la vuelta para seguir caminando, pero, Edward tomo mi cintura y me acercó a él, muy cerca, podía sentir su respiración en mi cara.

—¿O es tu culpa que no pueda olvidarte? —dijo casi en susurro momentos antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

* * *

_Continuará..._


	12. Un regalo para Edward

_Hola!_

_aquí está la continuación, espero les siga gustando y muchas gracias a todos!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_C_****_apitulo Decimosegundo: "Un regalo para Edward"_**

Me quede quieta, por un momento todo se detuvo, tenía mis ojos abiertos, veía a Edward frente a mi, y no entendía que pasaba, deje de pensar, y solo cerré mis ojos, pase mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward, y me deje guiar por su beso, se lo respondí, quería hacerlo, quería sentir aquellos dulces labios otra vez junto a los míos, y que bien se sentían. Edward me abrazó más fuerte y me presionó contra él, yo solo seguí besándolo, sin importarme nada, solo quería estar con él.

Una pelota de papel reboto en la cabeza de Edward, e hizo que nos separáramos, Edward se dio la vuelta y vio que uno de sus amigos se la había lanzado, me miró, solo sonrió, me tomo de la mano, pero, esta vez, entrecruzo sus dedos con los míos, salimos del salón, yo sentía mi cara explotar, sabía que estaba como un tomate, pero, me sentía tan bien, me sentía feliz, después de mucho tiempo, estaba otra vez feliz, camine de la mano de Edward, en silencio, ninguno hablaba, solo caminamos fuera del Instituto, cruzamos la misma calle de todos los días, entramos por la calle principal que nos lleva a nuestras casas e Edward se detuvo.

—Bella —dijo Edward suavemente mirándome a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —dije nerviosa y aún sintiendo mi cara roja.

—El beso… —dijo entrecortadamente—. No fue para molestar a Camille.

—Yo… —dije y baje la mirada, me sentía muy nerviosa.

—Es verdad lo que dije, no te he olvidado —dijo Edward tomándome del mentón y levantando mi cara para seguir mirándolo a los ojos.

—Edward… —dije casi en susurro.

—Nunca quise hacerte daño —dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba.

Me abrazó tan fuerte, que sentí que me dejaba sin respiración, lo abrace de la misma manera, y nos quedamos un rato, abrazados en la calle. Sentí caer una gota en mi cuello, mire al cielo, pero, no estaba como de lluvia, Edward me soltó y me dio la espalda por un rato mientras veía algo en su bolso, _"¿Qué fue eso?_", me dije mientras pasaba mi mano por el cuello para secarme la gota, _"¿Acaso fue una lagrima?, ¿Edward llorando?"_, pensé mientras me acercaba a Edward para poder verle la cara, pero, el se dio la vuelta y me mostró su típica sonrisa, le sonreí de la misma manera.

—Vamos —dijo mientras volvía a tomar mi mano con los dedos entrecruzados.

Le asentí con la cabeza y seguimos caminando. Al ratito llegamos a mi casa, entramos, y fui a dejar las cosas a mi habitación, Edward se fue a la sala a ver televisión.

Me fui a la sala, mientras me tomaba el cabello, tenía pensado cocinar algo de almuerzo, pero, no sabía que, _"Le preguntare a Edward que quiere", _me dije cuando llegue a la sala, y no vi a Edward, sentí un brazo que me agarro por la cintura y me jalo hasta dejarme contra la pared del pasillo por el cual venía caminando.

—¿Qué quieres de comer? —le dije nerviosamente a Edward que lo tenía frente a mi, tan cerca que lo sentía respirar.

No respondió, el solo se acerco a mi y junto sus labios con los míos, otra vez, esos labios que tanto quería junto a los míos, lo abrace por el cuello y le respondí suavemente, Edward se apoyo en mi, sentía todo su cuerpo aprisionándome contra la pared, mientras me besaba, paso sus manos por mis costados hasta llegar a mis hombros, al hacerlo todo mi cuerpo tirito y un calorcito hizo que mis mejillas se enrojecieran otra vez, una de sus manos quedo en mi cuello y la otra subió hasta mi cabello, jaló el lápiz que me había puesto para afirmar mi cabello y lo lanzo al suelo, se separo de mis labios y me empezó a besar el cuello hasta llegar a mi oído.

—Te ves más linda con el cabello suelto —me susurro suavemente antes de seguir besando mi cuello.

Baje mis brazos del cuello de Edward y lo abrace por la espalda, por un lado quería que Edward parara, pero, eran más mis ganas de seguir teniéndolo cerca, Edward bajo una de sus manos por mi costado derecho, hasta llegar a mi cintura, mientras seguía besando el otro lado de mi cuello, suavemente llego a mis labios, y me beso, tiernamente, le respondí de la misma manera, su beso comenzó a ser más apasionado, metió su lengua en mi boca, la sentí recorrer mi boca y acariciar mi lengua, mientras la mano de Edward que estaba en mi cintura comenzó a bajar por mi pierna, hasta donde termina mi falda, me besó aún más apasionado, casi me dejaba sin respiración, solo me concentre en ese rico beso que me estaba dando con Edward, hasta que sentí la mano de Edward subir por debajo de mi falda.

—¡Edward ya para! —le dije separando mis labios de él.

Pero, no hubo respuesta de su parte, dejo la mano quieta en mi muslo debajo de la falda, y besó mi cuello, sentí que volvía a caer rendida ante él, cerré mis ojos, Edward se dio cuenta de eso, y continuo subiendo su mano lentamente, abrí mis ojos.

—Edward, no —dije en susurro.

—Eso suena más a un sigue —me dijo Edward suavemente en mi oído.

Me quede en silencio, era verdad, quería que siguiera, no quería salir de sus brazos, quería que él me hiciera lo que quisiera, pero, ¿por qué?, no entendía que me pasaba, _"Lo amo"_, me dije. Un celular comenzó a sonar, era el de Edward.

—¿Quién molesta justo ahora? —reclamo mientras se separaba un poco de mí y sacaba su teléfono del bolsillo.

Estaba acalorada, sentía mis mejillas rojas, muy rojas, me sentía confundida, Edward hablaba por teléfono, pero, no escuchaba que decía, se había alejado un poco de mí, y yo aún seguía pegada a la pared, Edward me miró y me sonrió, _"No sé qué hacer_", me dije mientras volvía a la realidad, Edward dejó de hablar por teléfono.

—Era mi mamá —dijo suavemente—. Están en el aeropuerto

—¿Vuelven a tu casa? —dije mientras caminaba hacía a Edward.

—No —dijo Edward—. Solo vienen a entregarme algo, una sorpresa dijo, y ya se van de vuelta no sé donde.

—¿Tienes que ir ahora ya? —le pregunté.

—Si —me dijo Edward—. Voy a cambiarme de ropa y ya.

—¿Quieres que te espere con comida? —dije nerviosamente y sin saber por qué lo decía.

—No —dijo Edward riendo—. Hoy comemos fuera, yo invito.

—Pero, si vas a ir al aeropuerto —le reclame.

—Y tu vas conmigo —dijo Edward mientras se acercaba mucho a mi para rozar sus labios con los míos.

—Me cambio de ropa y vamos —le dije nerviosa mientras me alejaba de él y me iba a mi habitación.

Saque unos jeans azules, una playera algo ajustada, manga larga, para el frío que hace, color verde con blanco, y una cortaviento color negro, me quite la falda, y me puse el pantalón, seguí con la blusa.

—Prefieres McDonals o Kentucky Fried Chiken —dijo Edward abriendo la puerta de mi habitación.

—¡Sal! —le grite mientras tomaba la playera y me la ponía encima para que Edward no me viera casi sin ropa

—¿Y si no quiero? —dijo con mirada picara sentándose en mi cama.

—¡Sal! —volví a gritarle.

—No tengo sal —dijo en tono gracioso.

—Eres un tonto —dije dándole la espalda y poniéndome rápidamente la playera.

—McDonals o Kentucky —dijo Edward.

—Kentucky —le respondí dándome la vuelta y agarrando el cortaviento.

—Vamos a mi casa —dijo Edward saliendo de mi habitación.

Me puse el cortaviento, agarre mi teléfono, las llaves, y salí tras Edward, cerrando las puertas tras de mí.

Fuimos hasta la casa de Edward, y entramos, hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no entraba a esa casa, desde que paso lo que paso, y todo seguía igual, hasta los colores de las paredes, reí al ver todo otra vez, me senté en el sillón, mientras Edward se cambiaba de ropa. Aquella casa, siempre elegante, no parecía que viviera allí un adolescente solo, estaba muy bien ordenada y cuidada, era sorprendente.

—Bella—dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

—¡Nana! —dije mientras abrazaba a la anciana que estaba tras de mi.

—¿Vas a salir con Edward? —me dijo mirándome a los ojos

—Si, vamos a ver a sus padres que están en el aeropuerto —al ver a nana aquí comprendí porque la casa siempre estaba ordenada.

—¡Nana! —grito Edward desde su habitación.

—Ya se le tiene que haber perdido algo —reclamo nana mientras caminaba en dirección a donde estaba Edward.

Me volví a sentar en el sillón, mientras escuchaba a Edward y a nana pelear porque al niño se le había perdido una de sus chaquetas favoritas.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Edward con cara de enfado mientras caminaba hacía mi con nana detrás.

—Te dije que esas chaquetas las iba a mandar a lavar —le seguía diciendo nana.

—Blah. Blah, blah —dijo Edward moviendo la cabeza.

Nana le dio un golpe en la cabeza y se fue a mi lado.

—Te cuidado con este menso —me dijo nana mientras me daba un beso en la frente.

—Lo se —le dije mientras reía y comencé a caminar hacía la puerta.

—Deja todo bien limpio, nana —le dijo Edward.

Nana lo golpeo aun más fuerte y ya Edward salio tras de mí dándome la mano con los dedos entrecruzados.

—Nos vamos en bus —me dijo mientras caminábamos al paradero.

Al llegar, el bus paso y nos subimos, nos fuimos todo el camino en silencio, Edward se quedo dormido en mi hombro, yo lo abrace y miraba por la ventana. Me sentía rara aun por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, no entendía bien, y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no quería volver a sentir algo por Edward, pero, era imposible no sentirlo, otra vez, _"¿o quizás nunca lo olvide?"_, me dije mientras me daba cuenta que sino nos parábamos ya, nos íbamos a pasar del aeropuerto.

Me pare rápido despertando de golpe a Edward.

—¡Bájate! —le dije para que se moviera.

Paramos el bus y nos bajamos, nos dirigimos a la entrada del aeropuerto, y allí, estaban los padres de Edward. Nos acercamos a ellos.

—Edward —dijo la madre de él mientras lo abrazaba, su padre lo esperaba un poco más atrás.

—Bella, ¿Cuánto tiempo? —dijo la señora al dejar a Edward y acercarse a mí.

—Creo que mucho —le sonreí.

—Bella —me dijo el padre de Edward mientras me abrazaba.

Me aleje de ellos, pensé que era mejor que Edward estuviera con sus padres a solas, ya que hace mucho que no los veía, y me fui a una pequeña tienda de recuerdos, _"Recuerdos de aeropuertos_", me dije al ver las figuritas, _"¿Quién comprara estas cosas?"_, me dije mirando hacía el interior de la tienda y ver que estaba vacía. Seguí mirando y entró un señor, compró una postal y salió, _"Ya se para que sirve"_, me dije mientras sonreía.

—¡Bella! —escuche la voz de Edward—. ¡Bella ya nos vamos! —volvió a decir.

Camine hasta donde estaba él y sus padres despidiéndose.

—Cuídalo mucho, Bella —me dijo su madre mientras me abrazaba y me besaba.

—Adiós, pequeña —me dijo el padre de Edward mientras me besaba en la mejilla.

—Adiós, que les vaya bien —les dije a ambos agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

—Ya vamos —dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

Empezamos a caminar, Edward tenía una mirada extraña, como enfado pero a la vez feliz.

—¿Adónde vamos? —le dije al ver que no íbamos a la puerta principal del aeropuerto.

—A buscar el regalo que me trajeron mis padres —dijo Edward mientras le enseñaba una tarjeta a uno de los guardias.

—Pueden pasar —dijo el guardia al ver la tarjeta.

—Gracias —dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo.

Entramos a una especie de galpón con muchas cosas, un señor nos detuvo el camino.

—¿En qué les puedo ayudar? —nos dijo.

—Buscamos esto —le dijo Edward mientras enseñaba otra vez aquella tarjeta.

—Eso esta por acá —dijo el señor mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Síganme.

Caminamos tras el, pasamos por entre muchas cajas, hasta que llegamos a un lugar que tenía de fondo una puerta enorme, como de lata.

—Es esto —dijo el señor quitando un gran trozo de genero de encima de lo que parecía ser el regalo de Edward.

—¿Esta seguro? —dijo Edward casi sin habla al ver su regalo.

—Si —dijo el señor—. Muy seguro.

—¡Bella! —me dijo Edward—. ¡Puedes creerlo!

—Creo que si —le dije al verlo como un pequeño niño al que le dan el mejor obsequio de su vida.

—¡Es la moto, Bella! —dijo Edward mientras se subía—. ¡Es la que tanto quería!

Era una moto modelo Yamaha R6 702, antes de que pasara todo lo que nos distancio, recuerdo que le gustaba una Honda, pero, creo que esa ya paso a las antigüedades, estaba realmente linda la moto, cuando era más pequeña, compartía con Edward el gusto por las motos, me sentaba en el parque junto a él, a ver pasar las motos y decir cual tendríamos de grandes, y ahora, el ya tiene su Yamaha, y esta realmente feliz.

—Señor —dijo el caballero a Edward—. Esto también es parte de la entrega.

—Gracias —le dijo Edward recibiendo una caja.

Se bajo de la moto y la abrió, dentro de ella venían dos cascos.

—Toma Bella —me dijo Edward pasándome el casco más pequeño—. Mis padres pensaron hasta en ti —me dijo cerrándome un ojo.

—¿Me dejaras conducirla? —le dije con mis ojos brillantes.

—Eso depende —me dijo riendo Edward.

—¿Depende de qué? —le pregunté.

—De cómo te portes conmigo —dijo mientras se probaba el casco—. Me queda perfecto.

—Siempre soy buena contigo —le reclame.

—Ya vámonos —dijo Edward—. Muero de ganas por probar esta cosa.

El señor abrió la enorme puerta de lata, me subí en la moto atrás de Edward, me puse el casco y lo abrace, primera vez que salíamos en moto, por lo general, las personas no se suben con un piloto sin experiencia a una moto, pero, era Edward, él solía competir en campeonatos de MotoCross, "_Espero aun recuerde como manejar una moto"_, me dije un poco antes que Edward arrancara.

_Continuará..._


	13. Bajo las estrellas

_Hola!_

_Otro capi ha salido a la luz, espero les guste *w* muchas gracias por leer y por comentar :P_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Decimotercero: "Bajo las estrellas"_**

Recorrimos la ciudad por unos minutos, que creo fueron horas. Perdí el sentido del tiempo estando en aquella moto junto a Edward. Se sentía demasiado bien, el viento frío pasar por entre mis ropas, sentir en mis manos, el latir del corazón de Edward. Lo tenía abrazado muy fuerte, no porque tuviera miedo, o frío, sino, que lo quería abrazar así.

Luego de recorrer como por tercera vez la misma calle, la principal de la ciudad, la que la cruza entera. Nos detuvimos frente al centro comercial.

—Muero de hambre —me dijo Edward mientras se quitaba el casco.

—Yo también —le respondí solo moviendo la cosa de plástico que cubre la cara en el casco.

—Vamos a comer —dijo Edward poniéndose el casco otra vez.

Arranco la moto y entramos al estacionamiento del centro comercial, la dejo aparcada, nos quitamos los cascos, y caminamos de la mano hacía el interior del centro comercial.

—¡Tengo una moto! —dijo Edward mientras entrábamos.

—Si lo note —le dije riendo al ver la cara de felicidad de Edward.

—¡Tengo una moto! —volvió a decir—. ¡Tengo una moto!

—¿Qué me invitaras a comer? —le pregunté para ver si recordaba su invitación.

—Lo que quieras —me dijo mientras se detenía y se acercaba a mí para darme un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Quiero una hamburguesa de pollo, con papitas y una bebida enorme —le dije a Edward.

—Vamos por eso —me dijo mientras volvía a caminar.

Caminamos hasta el patio de comidas, y lo jale hasta la tienda de Kentucky, nos paramos en la fila, hasta que nos toco.

—Buenas tardes —dijo la chica que nos atendió—. ¿Qué les puedo servir?

—Quiero dos combo 5 —dijo Edward.

—¿Qué bebida? —pregunto la chica.

—Coca cola —le dije.

—Dos coca cola —dijo Edward.

—¿Para servir o llevar? —pregunto la chica.

—Para llevar —dijo Edward.

—¿Para llevar? —le pregunte un tanto confundida.

—Al lado le entregan su pedido. Gracias —dijo la chica mientras le entregaba a Edward el ticket.

—Si, para llevar —dijo Edward—. No quiero comer aquí.

—¿Vamos a la casa? —pregunté.

—Si —dijo Edward—. En un rato.

—¿A dónde vamos? —le dije un tanto curiosa.

—Es una sorpresa —respondió Edward riendo.

Esperamos a que nos entregaran nuestro pedido, y volvimos a la moto, Edward saco los casco del compartimiento que tiene la moto y metió la comida en él. Me subí a la moto, me puse el casco, Edward también se subió, lo abrace, y partimos.

Anduvimos alrededor de 10 minutos, y llegamos a un lugar conocido, era un campo enorme que lo cruzaba un río de aguas cristalinas, donde solíamos ir con Edward y otros chicos a nadar. Nos bajamos de la moto y me saque el casco, se lo di a Edward y camine hacia un árbol enorme que había ahí, y me senté a sus pies.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —le dije a Edward que venía con la comida.

—Mucho —dijo con tono melancólico.

—Ahora siento el árbol más pequeño —le dije riendo.

—Yo también —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba.

—Muero de hambre —le dije para que se apurara en sacar las cosas.

—Ten —me dijo pasándome la hamburguesa.

—¡Hamburguesa! ¡hamburguesa! —dije mientras la sacaba de la cajita y empezaba a comer.

Edward río al escuchar eso, y saco la suya, comimos y hablamos, de su moto, estaba demasiado feliz con ella, que no se dio ni cuenta que me tome casi toda su bebida. Me gusta verlo así, sus ojos brillan, ya casi parecen dos focos.

—Bella —dijo Edward algo serio.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije mirándolo a esos bellos ojos que tenía con tanto brillo.

—¿Qué sientes por mí? —preguntó algo titubeante.

—Yo… —le dije sorprendida por la pregunta—. Yo, lo mismo que antes —sentí que mis mejillas estaban rojas.

—Me sigues viendo como el engreído, mujeriego, que solo quiere fama y no se que mas cosa me decías —dijo Edward mirando el cielo que estaba color anaranjado ya por la hora.

—No ese antes —le reclame.

—¿Entonces? —dijo Edward mirándome otra vez a los ojos.

—Antes de que pasara lo que paso —le dije bajando la cabeza.

—¿Me quieres? —dijo Edward tomando mi mentón y levantándolo hasta tener mi mirada fijo a la de él.

—Claro que si, menso —le dije mientras le daba un golpe en el pecho.

Edward me jalo hacia el y me abrazo muy fuerte, le respondí el abrazo y el dejo su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro.

—Yo te amo —me susurro en el oído.

Mi corazón latió mucho más rápido que lo normal al escuchar esas palabras, lo abrace más fuerte, y me separe de él, _"Eso no es verdad"_, me dije, _"Si él me amara nunca hubiera hecho lo que hizo"_, me levante del suelo, mire el cielo.

—La primera estrella de la noche —dije cambiando el tema.

—Eso no es una estrella, es un planeta —dijo Edward mientras se paraba tras de mi.

—Sea lo que sea —le dije—. Significa que es tarde, vamos a casa.

—Vamos —dijo Edward mientras caminaba hacía la moto.

Nos subimos, nos pusimos los cascos, y nos fuimos a la casa.

Al llegar, nos bajamos y le entregue el casco a Edward, supuse que pasaría a mi casa un rato así que abrí la puerta.

—Dejo la moto en mi casa y vengo —dijo Edward mientras avanzaba a su casa.

—Esta bien —le grite.

Entre a mi casa, cerré las cortinas, y fui a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación. Al salir, Edward ya estaba adentro, en la sala.

—Veamos una película —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente al televisor.

—¿Cuál quieres ver? —le pregunte.

—No se —dijo mientras encendía la tele del control remoto—. Déjame verlas.

Le entregue la cosa donde guardaba mi papá las películas y se puso a verlas, pasaba el tiempo y no se decidía por ninguna, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro y cerré mis ojos.

Un teléfono sonaba, abrí mis ojos y ya era de día, mi teléfono, sobre la mesita de noche, se movía, estaba con vibrador y sonido, lo agarre.

—¿Si? —dije con tono se sueño.

—¿Bella Swan? —se escucho una voz de un chico al otro lado del auricular.

—Si —respondí—. ¿Quién es?

—Soy Jack, uno de los miembros de la banda a la cual audicionaste el otro día —me dijo el chico.

—¡Hola! —le dije tratando de no mostrar mi felicidad al saber que eran ellos.

—Creo que debes saber por que te llámanos —dijo riendo—. Tu eres la elegida para ser la nueva vocalista.

—¡Gracias, muchas gracias! —dije al no saber que mas decir.

—Y hoy, si es que no tienes otra cosa que hacer —dijo el chico—. Será nuestro primer ensayado y la presentación de todos, los que te falta por conocer, ¿Puedes?

—Si puedo —conteste rápidamente—. Solo dime donde y a que hora.

—En el Instituto —me dijo el chico—. Como a eso de las 15 hrs.

—Allí estaré —le dije entusiasmada.

—Entonces, nos vemos —me dijo el chico.

—Nos vemos —le respondí y quite el aparato de mi oído.

Grite muy fuerte, y me lance a mi cama otra vez, era sábado y podía quedarme hasta la hora que quisiera, me sentía feliz por ser la elegida y hoy, hoy sería mi primer ensayado, _"¡'Que emoción!"_, me dije con alegría. _"un momento"_ me dije mientras me sentaba en la cama, _"¿Por qué estoy con la misma ropa de ayer y no con pijama?_", me dije.

—¡Bella! —se escucho la voz de Edward a lo lejos—. ¡Bella!, ¿Estas bien?

—¡Si! —le respondí algo confundida.

—¿Por qué gritaste? —dijo Edward mientras entraba a mi habitación.

—Me llamaron —dije mientras me ponía de pie—. Me llamaron, ahora soy la nueva vocalista de la banda en la que participe el lunes —le dije mientras corría y saltaba a sus brazos abrazándolo.

—¡Yo sabía! —dijo Edward mientras me abrazaba fuerte.

—Pero, ¿hay algo que no entiendo? —le dije mientras lo soltaba.

—¿Qué? —dijo Edward

—¿Por qué estoy con la ropa de ayer? —dije confundida—. Solo me faltan los zapatos y el cortavientos.

—¿No te acuerdas? —dijo Edward riendo.

—No —le respondí.

—Anoche íbamos a ver una película —dijo Edward mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

—Si eso me acuerdo y tú no sabías cual —me dijo Edward.

—Y tu te dormiste, apoyada en mi hombro, mientras esperabas que yo me decidiera que ver —dijo riendo.

—¿En serio? —le pregunte.

—Si —me dijo Edward—. Así que te tome en mis brazos y te acosté en tu cama, solo te quite los zapatos y el cortaviento y ya te arrope.

—Gracias —le dije mientras sentía que mis mejillas se ponían rojas.

—No es nada —dijo Edward evitando mi mirada—. ¿Y cuando es tu primer ensayo?

—Hoy —le respondí.

—¡Qué rápido! —dijo Edward—. ¿A qué hora y dónde?

—En el Instituto —le dije—, a las 15 hrs.

—Entonces —dijo Edward levantándose de mi cama—. Tenemos que estar allá a las 15 hrs.

—Si —le dije mientras buscaba ropa para ponerme.

—Iré a bañarme —dijo Edward—. Tu sillón es duro.

—Yo también me bañare —le dije pero el ya se había ido.

Fui al baño, y me prepare para mi primer ensayo, cuando estuve lista fui a la cocina a ver que podía cocinar.

—Bella —dijo Edward mientras entraba—. Nana nos ha mandado algo de almuerzo.

—¡Qué rico! —le dije a Edward.

—Preparemos las cosas para comer —dijo Edward mirando la hora—. Ya casi son las 13:30.

—Que tarde me desperté hoy —le dije con la cabeza baja.

—Te pasas de floja —me dijo Edward mientras pasaba por mi lado.

Preparamos la mesa, y calentamos un poco más la comida. Comimos, lave las cosas, me lave los dientes, Edward fue a su casa por un momento, fui agarre un pequeño bolso, metí mi teléfono, mis llaves y mi mp3, que hace tiempo no lo usaba. Al ratito sentí una moto, Edward me estaba esperando afuera.

Salí de mi casa, cerré las puertas, Edward me pasó el casco.

—Vamos —me dijo mientras lo abrazaba para no caerme de la moto.

—Vamos —le respondí una vez que estuve lista.

La moto partió, y llegamos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al Instituto, al ser día sábado por la tarde, casi no había gente, y los pocos que había, era porque pertenecían a algún tipo de actividad. Edward dejo la moto aparcada y los cascos guardados, me tomo la mano entrecruzando mis dedos con los de el, y caminamos hacía el gimnasio donde mismo hicieron la audición, Edward abrió la puerta, y allí, en el escenario, estaban los instrumentos de la banda, y cerca de ellos, todos los chicos que estaban aquel día.

—Bienvenida —dijo aquel chico rubio que me ponía las canciones difíciles—. Soy Jack, el que te llamo.

_Continuará..._


	14. Mi primer ensayo

_Hola!_

_Otro capi, espero les guste y hasta el martes!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Décimo cuarto: "Mi primer ensayo"_**

Caminamos hasta llegar al lado de los demás chicos.

—Hola —les dije al llegar.

Cada uno se fue acercando a mí.

—Hola —dijo Jack—. A mí ya me conoces —dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

—Si —le respondí.

—Hola —dijo otro chico atrás de él—. Soy Steven, también tendrías que recordarme, espero.

—Si, te recuerdo —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Tu estabas llamando ese día a la gente.

—Así es —dijo mientras se hacía a un lado.

—Hola —dijo el siguiente chico—. Te dije que serías la ganadora —dijo riendo.

—De ti si me acuerdo, David —le dije al chico mientras lo saludaba.

—Hola —dijo uno de los chicos que aún no conocía—. Soy Tom.

—Hola —le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Mucho gusto —dijo el último de los chicos—. Soy Rick.

—Hola —le respondí mientras besaba su mejilla.

—Ahora te diré que hace cado uno —dijo Jack—. Tom, es el baterista; Steven, es el teclado; Rick, es el bajo; David, es la guitarra; y yo, soy la otra guitarra.

—¿Tú eres que de Bella? —dijo Jack mirando a Edward.

—Soy su novio —respondió seriamente Edward.

Lo mire con cara de no saber que estaba hablando, cosa que provoco risas en los chicos de la banda.

—Voy a esperarte allá atrás —dijo Edward mientras soltaba mi mano y me acercaba a él para darme un beso, un beso que respondí.

—Si ya sabemos que esta ocupada —dijo David riendo—. No te preocupes.

Pero Edward no lo tomo en cuenta.

—A nuestros puestos —dijo Jack—. Tu, Bella, al micrófono.

—Si —le dije nerviosa.

Camine al escenario y subí, me pare frente al micrófono y mire a Edward, me saludo con la mano y le respondí.

—Como aun no tenemos canciones propias —me dijo Jack—. Música hay, pero, es la letra la que no podemos hacer —los chicos se rieron, cosa que me agrado, se notaba que ellos solo querían divertirse y eso es agradable—. Tocamos música de todo tipo, es por eso que en la audición pusimos cosas al azar.

—Suponemos que eres una de las pocas que se sabe muchas canciones —dijo David tomando su guitarra.

—Eso espero —les dije a los chicos.

—Haremos lo siguiente —continuo Jack—. Nosotros tocaremos cualquier canción y tu solo cantas, si no te la sabes, nos avisas y empezamos con otra.

—Esta bien —les dije nerviosa.

—Y quédate tranquila —dijo David—. Nerviosa no salen bien las cosas.

—Tengo una pregunta —dije antes de que empezaran a tocar—. ¿Qué le paso al antiguo vocalista?, es que no quiero problemas con alguien por robarle el puesto.

—Por eso no te preocupes —dijo Jack colgándose su guitarra—. Yo no te odiare por cantar.

—¿Tu eras el vocalista? —pregunté.

—Así es —dijo Jack—. Pero, una lesión en la garganta atrofio mi voz y para no perderla por completo, mejor deje de cantar

El chico me sonrió y le hizo señas al baterista para que comenzara con el ritmo para que los demás lo siguieran.

Tom golpeo sus baquetas, y luego dio unos golpes a su batería.

—¡Una infantil! —grito con los brazos arriba—. ¡Pongamos a la niña a prueba!

Los chicos rieron y yo me asuste, respire profundo y espere a ver que pasaba.

—Tranquila, Bella —me dijo Jack llegando a mi lado.

Tom volvió a golpear sus baquetas, pero, esta vez si empezó el ritmo que los demás chicos siguieron, _"Esa creo que si la conozco"_, me dije tratando de recordar. Llego el momento de cantar, _"Ahora me dices que no va, no va, no va, que ya no me quieres, Y yo te digo que si va, si va, si va, que por mi te mueres, Ahora me dices que no va, no va, no va, que ya no me quieres, Y yo te digo que si va, si va, si va, que por mi te mueres, atrévete a mirarme de frente, y a decir ya no te quiero, atrévete a negar que entre todos, mi cariño fue el primero, atrévete a negar que esta tarde, cuando el sol ya se ponía, con todo el corazón me juraste, que nunca me olvidarías, Ahora me dices que no va, no va, no va, que ya no me quieres, Y yo te digo que si va, si va, si va, que por mi te mueres, Ahora me dices que no va, no va, no va, que ya no me quieres, Y yo te digo que si va, si va, si va, que por mi te mueres, atrévete a decirme de frente, que te marchas de mi lado, atrévete a negar este día, la amistad que tu mes has dado, ayer dijiste no quiero verte, ni de noche ni de día, y yo te conteste que no mientas, que me quieres todavía, Ahora me dices que no va, no va, no va, que ya no me quieres, Y yo te digo que si va, si va, si va, que por mi te mueres, Ahora me dices que no va, no va, no va, que ya no me quieres, Y yo te digo que si va, si va, si va, que por mi te mueres. Atrévete a mirarme"._

La música se detuvo, los chicos me aplaudieron.

—Paso la prueba de los infantiles —dijo Tom.

—Vamos con otra —dijo Steven.

Tom volvió a poner el ritmo, y los demás lo siguieron, una canción que me encantaba y conocía muy bien. _"Pide dinero prestado, vive asustado, lleno de deudas y de apariencias, llena el carrito y no compra nah. Llama de madrugada, medio curado, con el encargo que le han robado y de la plata mejor ni hablar. Paso que se funo, se endeudo, vacuno. Paso que no entendió, se perdió, cooperó. Paso que se funo, se endeudo, vacuno. Paso que no entendió, se perdió, cooperó. Sueña ser parte de las columnas sociales, tiene más deudas que el tercer mundo, pero es porfiado y quiere posar, vive todo el día, apaDavidtando entre los vecinos, colegio caro, vida postiza, y de lo absurdo, con celular. Paso que se funo, se endeudo, vacuno. Paso que no entendió, se perdió, cooperó. Paso que se funo, se endeudo, vacuno. Paso que no entendió, se perdió, cooperó. El que no entiende, pide a Yah, que lo ilumine, pide a los astros que le muestDavid el camino, bombo, caja y bajo y de consuelo una guitarra, sigue la música y aquí no pasa nada, bombo, caja y bajo y de consuelo una guitarra, sigue la música y aquí no pasa nada". _

—Creo que la elegimos bien —dijo David—. ¿Qué opinan?

Tom toco su batería.

—Tom ya dijo que si —dijo Rick riendo de la actitud del baterista—, yo opino como él.

—Todos opinamos igual —dijo Steven.

—La última y te dejamos descansar —me dijo Jack.

—Esta bien —le dije.

Estaba aún muy nerviosa y los chicos, con lo que decían me ponían aún mucho más nerviosa. Mi cara, la sentía ardiente _"de seguro estoy roja",_ me dije antes de escuchar la música de los chicos sonar, _"El marinero y el capitán, se reunieron en un bar y encargaron otra botella de ron, ese seria el cuarto final, y lo fue tanto de verdad, que bajo el mar ahora descansan juntos los dos, fue por una rubia loca, que bailaba sola, hasta el amanecer, y se movía pero tan bien, que fue mirarla y fue perder, todo por ese cuerpo y esa promesa. Ya no era joven, pero era audaz, y bailaba siempre al compás, no le importaba que se la echaran a suerte, llego la noche, llego el champagne, llego la hora de la verdad, y esa apuesta, al final la gano la muerte, fue por una rubia loca, que bailaba sola, hasta el amanecer, y se movía pero tan bien, que fue mirarla y fue perder, todo por ese cuerpo y esa promesa. Cuando el barco llega a la ciudad, las mujeres salen y los hombres solos bajan a los bares, y esa noche todo vale, y sientes tu corazón, latir al ritmo de esta milonga, que es la milonga, del marinero y el capitán, fue por una rubia loca, que bailaba sola, hasta el amanecer, y se movía pero tan bien, que fue mirarla y fue perder, todo por ese cuerpo y esa promesa"._

—Aplausos —dijo Jack—. Pasaste la última prueba, ya eres oficialmente la vocalista.

—¿Quieres cantar alguna en especial? —dijo David.

—Me encantaría cantar una de Sonata Arctica —les dije casi gritando y con cara de por favor complázcanme.

—Así que Sonata —dijo David—. ¿Qué dices Tom?

Tom toco con sus baquetas los platillos de su batería al ritmo de una canción muy conocida por mí, For the Sake of Revenge, me reí.

—¿Cuál quieres cantar, Tony Kakko? —me dijo Tom riendo.

—Tallulah —le dije sin pensarlo dos veces—. Esa canción es hermosa.

—Esa será —dijo Tom empezando con el ritmo.

Los demás le siguieron y yo espere el momento en que debía entrar la voz. _"Remember when we used to look how sun sets far away?, and how you says: This never over?, I believed your every word and I guess you did too, but now you're saying: Hey, let's think this over. You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you, I have a feeling you don't have the words, I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away, don't look back, cause I am crying… I remember little things you hardly ever do, tell me why, I don't know why it's over, I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night, I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me. You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me, I have a feeling you don't know what to do, I look deep in your eyes and hesitate a while… Why are you crying? Tallulah, It's easier to live alone than fear the time it´s over, oo—ohhh…. Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah, this could be… heaven. I see you walking hand in hand with long—haired drummer of the band, in love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen, don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye, but I know the feelings still alive, still alive. I lost my patience once, so do, you punish me now, I'll always love you, no matter what you do, I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance, but there is one thing you must understand. Tallulah, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over, Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah, this could be… Tallulah, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over, Tallulah, find the words and talk to me, oh, Tallulah, this could be…"_ Termine de cantar, Edward estaba en mi vista, no me di cuenta en todo el rato que cante, lo hice mirándolo, sentí que le dedique la canción, pero, no, o tal vez si. Unos aplausos me volvieron a la realidad, los chicos de la banda me aplaudían.

—Una gran voz —dijo David.

—Y el novio, ¿No aplaude? —dijo Jack mirando a Edward.

—Yo le doy mis felicitaciones después —dijo Edward con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Bella —dijo Jack dejando su guitarra en el pedestal—. Hoy solo era para que nos conocieras y para ver como sonaba tu voz con nuestra música, y nos encanto —dijo mientras miraba a sus demás compañeros—. Te aviso que el horario de práctica oficial es tres días a la semana, después de clases, Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, ¿Tienes algún problema?

—No —le respondí—. No hay problema con eso, ya me había echo la idea de que si quedaba tenia que acomodar mi horario.

—Si no fuera por el chico que esta sentado allá te pediría que fueras mi novia —dijo Tom tras de mi, se notaba que era el mas revoltoso de todos.

—No la asustes, Tom —dijo David—. No le hagas caso, él tiene novia pero le gusta molestar.

—Si no les importa —dijo Jack mientras se interponía entre los dos chicos que habían llegado a mi lado—. Estoy hablando con Bella sobre la banda, que es mas importante que sus coqueteos.

Steven y Rick rieron del comportamiento de los otros tres chicos, y yo les seguí con la risa.

—Entonces —dijo Jack continuando—. El Lunes, aquí, a la salida de clases.

—Esta bien —le dije—. Aquí estaré.

—Y por cierto —dijo David—. Cantaras mucho.

—Me gusta cantar —le dije—. Por eso no hay problema.

—Hey, niño —le grito David a Edward.

—Me llamo Edward —le respondió con tono molesto.

—Edward —le dijo Tom—. Mi futura novia ya esta lista para marcharse —le dijo riendo.

—Tu futura nada —le respondió Edward.

—Si siguen, lo único que harán, es que Bella se asuste —dijo Rick.

—Si ella ya sabe que es broma —reclamo Tom—. ¿Verdad que sabes?

—Si, creo —le dije algo nerviosa.

—Mejor nos vemos el lunes —dijo Jack con una mano en la frente como diciendo que hice para merecer esto.

Los chicos se rieron y comenzaron a despedirse de mi, todos de beso en la mejilla, les dije _"Hasta el lunes"_, y salí por aquella enorme puerta de la mano de Edward. Caminamos en silencio hasta la moto, me paso el casco, nos subimos y partimos rumbo a casa.

—Chistositos los de la banda —dijo Edward al llegar a mi casa.

—Me agradaron —le dije mientras me bajaba de la moto y me sacaba el casco.

—¿Y cómo no? —dijo Edward algo molesto—. Si fuiste su centro de atención.

—¿Estas celoso? —le dije riendo y entregándole el casco.

—Feh —me dijo mientras arrancaba la moto y se iba para su casa.

Entre a mi casa y fui a cerrar las cortinas, ventanas y encender luces. Al pasar por el lado del teléfono, vi que la luz de la grabadora de mensajes estaba encendida, apreté el botón para escucharlo, lo apague y lo borre. _"Se me olvido borrar el mensaje que me dejo mi mamá la última vez, que despistada estoy"_, seguí con lo que hacía y recordé que tenía una conversación pendiente con Edward, en eso, siento que entra, _"Esta vez no te escaparas"_, me dije al escuchar la voz de Edward llamarme.

Camine en dirección a la sala, y allí en el sillón, me encontré a Edward viendo tele, me senté junto a él.

—Nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente —le dije seriamente.

—Lo único que tenemos pendiente es esto —dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome a el para juntar sus labios con los míos.

—No —le dije moviendo mi cara—. Primero hablaremos.

—Esta bien —dijo Edward sin soltarme y dejándome pegada a él—. Hoy cantaste espectacular, y esos músicos sonaron horrible —dejo de hablar y beso mis labios suavemente—. Ya hablamos mucho —dijo en susurro.

—Aja —le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y le respondía su beso.

Como me gustaban sus labios, quería quedarme así para siempre, Edward me abrazó más fuerte, _"Otra vez cambio el tema"_ pensé mientras seguía embobada por el sabor de sus labios. Me separé de él.

—Edward —le dije respirando un poco agitado—. Es algo importante.

Pero, no me tomo en cuenta, me aprisiono contra él y me beso, un beso tan dulce y tierno, y a la vez, tan apasionado, sentí su lengua en mi boca, y se me olvido todo lo que tenía que decirle, solo quería probar más besos de él. Deje que su lengua jugara por donde quisiera, Edward al darse cuenta de eso, me tomo en sus brazos y me sentó en sus piernas, una de sus manos subió desde mi cintura hasta mi nuca, me pego mas a su boca empujando mi cabeza hacia el, sentía que quedaba sin respiración, pero, no me importo, yo solo lo quería a el, nada mas importaba en ese momento.

_Continuará..._


	15. Te amo, Edward

_Hola!_

_Advertencia: este capi contiene lemon, si a alguien no le gusta, puedo saltarselo, no influenciará en el resto de la historia_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Décimo Quinto: "Te amo, Edward"_**

Continuamos besándonos, hasta que ya ninguno aguanto no poder respirar, nos separamos unos instantes, quedando con la frente pegada y los labios a solo unos centímetros, respiramos. Edward apago la tele, y junto sus labios con los míos, dándome pequeños besos, bajo de mis labios a mi cuello, sentía sus dulces labios recorrerlo entero, empezó a subir hasta mi oreja, paso su lengua por la parte de atrás de mi oreja y sentí como un pequeño escalofrió recorrió todo mi ser.

—Edward —dije suavemente.

Edward continuo dándome besos y pasando su lengua por mi oreja, mientras sus manos bajaron hasta mis caderas, y con una rápido movimiento me tomo y me acomodo de manera que quedara frente a el, me sonroje al quedar en esa posición con Edward, tenía mis piernas abiertas y el debajo de mi, Edward vio mis mejillas sonrojadas y sonrió.

—Eres una niña —dijo mientras volvía a besar mis labios—. Eres mi niña —dijo suavemente mientras recorría con sus labios el camino hasta llegar a mi oreja.

Continuo besando y pasando su lengua solo por mi oreja y cada vez que lo hacía, un escalofrió me hacía tiritar, Edward aún con sus manos en mi cadera me presiono hacia el, haciendo sentir entre mis piernas, todo su orgullo varonil, haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido. Cerré mis ojos, y me deje llevar por sus caricias.

—Conozco tu punto débil, eres mía —dijo Edward susurrándome en el oído—. Me encantas, Bella.

Si, era verdad, soy de él, todo este tiempo estuve arrancándome, no quise nada con nadie, porque solo quería ser de él, nunca lo olvide. Abrí mis ojos y mire a Edward, a esos bellos ojos que me hacían suspirar, él sonrió y me beso los labios suavemente, como si estuviera tocando un pétalo de rosa, me abrazo muy fuerte. Lo abrace tan fuerte como el a mi, respondiéndole aquel beso, esta vez, fui yo la que metió mi lengua en su boca, sentí las manos de Edward recorrer toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mis hombros, con un suave movimiento comenzó a quitar la chaqueta de jeans que traía puesta, lentamente cayo por mis brazos hasta llegar al suelo. Edward dejo mis labios y bajo por mi mentón pasando suavemente su lengua en línea recta por mi cuello y llegando al final del escote de aquella camisa con cuello en V, que llevaba puesta, yo con mis ojos cerrados, solo quería sentir esa lengua recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos en mi cadera, presionándome contra él, subió con su lengua hasta el lóbulo de mi oído, se quedo besándolo mientras una de sus manos comenzó a subir por el costado de mi cuerpo, hasta llegar a mi pecho, puso su mano sobre uno y lo apretó, solté un pequeño gemido y abrí mis ojos.

—Fue sin querer —dije apenada.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunto Edward dejando mi oreja pero sin soltar mi pecho.

—Hacer… —dije aun mas apenada—. Hacer ese sonido.

—Me gusta que lo hagas —dijo Edward suavemente y con una sonrisa.

Edward beso mis labios con mucha dulzura, subió su otra mano hasta mi pecho, dejo mis labios y con un pecho en cada mano, los apretó, aguante mi gemido, cerrando mucho mis ojos, Edward se dio cuenta y comenzó a moverse suavemente entre mis piernas, rozándome con su miembro, no aguante, y solté un pequeño gemido, mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, me acerque a los labios de Edward y los besé, metiendo mi lengua en su boca y recorriendo cada rincón, Edward, mientras, movió sus manos hasta el final de mi camisa, la agarro y comenzó a subirla, me separo de sus labios y termino de quitarla. Me miro y paso sus dedos por mis labios bajando suave por mi cuello hasta llegar al sujetador, me abrazo fuerte y apoyo su cabeza entre mis pechos, sentí su lengua acariciarme, y entre mis piernas, sentía como el miembro de Edward ir creciendo. Continuo pasando su lengua por mi pecho, por todos lados sin tocar el sujetador, una de sus manos comenzó a bajar hasta mi falda, por mi pierna, hasta la rodilla, la subió lentamente, por debajo de la falda continuo, sentía sus dedos suaves recorrerme.

—Edward —susurre al sentir sus dedos pasar por encima de mis bragas.

El solo sonrió y presionó sus dedos en aquel lugar tan sensible para las mujeres, me abrazo fuerte, y se levanto, me cargo mientras besaba mis labios, camino, y yo en sus brazos, deje de besar sus labios y comencé a besar su cuello, Edward me apoyo contra la pared y me presionó toda su intimidad, me beso apasionadamente los labios, metiendo su lengua en mi boca, me dejaba sin respiración, se separo de mis labios y continuo caminando, entramos a mi habitación y me dejo acostada en mi cama, se quito su chaqueta y se acostó sobre mi, beso mi ombligo y comenzó a subir hasta mis pechos, sus manos en mi espalda subieron hasta el sujetador, sentí el pequeño sonido del sujetador al abrirse, solté un gemido, seguido de mi respiración cada vez mas acelerada. Edward comenzó a quitar mi sujetador, lentamente, hasta que mis pechos quedaron a su vista, lo mire, el sonreía al verlos, me sentí avergonzaba y los tape con mis brazos, Edward sonrió aun mas, y agarro mis manos, dejándolas sobre mi cabeza, se acostó sobre mi, junto su frente a la mía y paso su lengua por mis labios, cerré mis ojos, y me entregue para que me hiciera lo que quisiera, bajo en línea recta por mi cuello, quedando entre mis pechos, soltó mis manos y las bajo a mis pechos, los agarro y los apretó, volví a soltar un gemido, esta vez mas fuerte, Edward paso su lengua por mi pezón, mordí mi labio inferior y ahogue un gemido, que rico se sentía, Edward metió todo mi pezón en su boca, mientras tenia agarrados mis pechos en sus manos, los apretó y succionaba mi pezón, mi respiración acelerada a mas no poder, mi labio me dolió, lo solté y un fuerte gemido deje salir. Edward soltó mi pezón y se fue al otro, sentí como una helada brisa paso por mi pezón mojado por la saliva de Edward, mientras el succionaba el otro pezón, dejo de hacerlo, y se sentó en la cama, me miraba fijamente, mientras yo trataba de controlar mi respiración.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunté extrañada al ver a Edward solo mirarme.

—Nada —me dijo mirándome con ternura—. Estas preciosa así.

Me sonroje aun mas de lo que ya estaba, y me senté sobre el, como estaba en el sillón, con las piernas abiertas, para quedar frente a él.

—¿Aún tienes tu ropa? —le dije con mis labios pegados a los de él.

Le di un pequeño beso, y baje hasta su cuello, yo se que esa es su debilidad, pase mi lengua suave por todo su cuello, Edward tenía sus ojos cerrados, puso sus manos en mi cadera y me presiono contra su miembro que se sentía cada vez mas grande, empecé a desabotonar su camisa, cada botón, mas abajo llegaba mi lengua, hasta que abrí el ultimo, volví a sus labios y lo bese, suavemente, sentía la respiración un tanto agitada de Edward, quite su camisa y la lance al suelo, volví con mis labios a su cuello y bese sus hombros, mientras con mis manos acariciaba todo el pecho de Edward, un tanto musculoso, que bien se sentía hacer eso, quería seguir probándolo, hice que se acostara en mi cama, quede sentada sobre el, y baje lentamente hasta su cuello, le pase mi lengua y continué bajando por todo su pecho, sentí las manos de Edward desabrochar mi falda, y yo seguí bajando con mi lengua hasta su ombligo, me detuve y lo mire, lo note agitado, pase mis manos por todo el borde de su pantalón, suavemente llegue al botón y lo desabroche, baje el cierre, baje lentamente su pantalón hasta que salio por completo, ahora solo estaba en bóxer. Volví a sus labios.

—Ahora estoy en ventaja —le dije suavemente rozando sus labios.

—No por mucho —dijo Edward sentándose.

Me acomodo otra vez encima de el, quedando de frente, y quito mi falda por arriba, me acostó en la cama, y abrió mis piernas.

—Solo queda esto —dijo pasando dos de sus dedos por mis bragas en el centro de mi intimidad.

—Edward —le dije sin poder decir algo mas

Paso sus dedos por toda esa línea, lo vi saborearse los labios mientras pasada suave con sus dedos, mi respiración mucho más agitada que antes, y mis gemidos que no podía aguantar, mi cuerpo y mi mente pedía a gritos pertenecer por completo a Edward, y el gozaba viéndome desearlo.

—Tengo ventaja —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios y dejando sus dedos en el centro de mí intimidad, presionándolos con fuerza.

—¡Si! —le dije pero sonó más a gemido que a un si.

Edward sacos sus dedos y comenzó a quitar mis bragas, con un rápido movimiento ya estaban en el suelo, junte mis piernas, no quería que me viera, pero, Edward paso sus dedos desde mi rodilla, bajando a entre mis piernas, abriéndose camino de a poco, llegando a mi intimidad y dejando sus dedos presionados en mi clítoris, solté un gemido y abrí mis piernas, cuanto deseaba ser de él, no podía evitarlo, Edward paso sus dedos al igual que cuando aun tenia mis bragas, lentamente por toda esa línea, haciéndome perder el control de mi respiración, sentía que no aguantaba mas, mordí mi labio inferior para calmar un poco los gemidos, pero, esta vez no funciono, Edward dejo sus dedos en el centro, los movía suave, como queriendo entrar, y a la vez no, hasta que, los metió todo de un solo movimiento.

—Edward —le dije entre gemidos.

Los saco y me miro, me sonrío y beso mis labios metiendo su lengua en mi boca, el beso se hizo mas apasionado, no quería parar de besarlo, hasta que sentí sus dedos otra vez entrar en mi, al sentirlo, solté sus labios y mordí el mió, Edward dejo sus dedos dentro de mí.

—Quiero hacerte mía con los dedos —me dijo con cara de pervertido y sonriendo.

Lo mire con cara asustada, el sonrió y movió sus dedos dentro de mí, olvide el susto y me entregue al placer, saco sus dedos y volvió a meterlos, cada vez que los metía y sacaba era mas fuerte y mas rápido, paso su lengua por mis pezones, y yo ya no podía controlarme a mi misma.

—No pares, Edward —le dije entrecortadamente a causa de mi respiración.

El seguía metiendo y sacando sus dedos, algo extraño comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para mí, no sabía que era lo que me pasaba, solo que mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse al ritmo que Edward metía y sacaba sus dedos.

—¡Edward! —grite y sentí que un calor me recorría entera.

Mi espalda se arqueo y me sentí muy relajada, Edward saco sus dedos y paso su lengua para probar lo que había entre mis piernas.

—Que rico sabes —me dijo Edward—. Pero, es mejor probar directo.

Se puso con la cabeza entre mis piernas, y las cerré, estaba muy cerca, y no quería, que avergonzada me sentía. Pero, Edward las abrió y paso su lengua por todo ese lugar. Me agarre con mis manos de las sabanas de mi cama, ya no aguantaba, quería sentirlo dentro de mí, quería que me hiciera suya, pero, eso que estaba haciendo se sentía tan bien, que no quería que parara, ya no podía aguantar mis gemidos, era imposible hacerlo. Un fuerte gemido salio de mi boca al sentir la lengua de Edward entrar por donde estaban entrado sus dedos.

—No te salgas, Edward, no te salgas —le dije mientras lo agarraba del cabello y lo presionaba contra mi intimidad.

Edward continúo pasando su lengua, y yo seguí disfrutando de aquel placer que me provocaba. Edward se detuvo y me miro tiernamente, bajo su bóxer hasta quitarlos.

—No aguanto mas —me dijo mientras se ponía entre mis piernas con su miembro erectado a más no poder.

—Hazlo —le dije sin casi poder respirar—. Pero... yo soy….

—Lo se —dijo Edward tiernamente—. Lo haré con cuidado para no dañarte.

—Te amo —le dije mirándolo fijo.

El solo sonrío y me beso los labios tiernamente, su miembro estaba rozando en mi entrada, Edward seguía besándome suave cuando siento que lo mete un poquito, solté sus labios y un gesto de dolor se mostró en mi cara, Edward empujo un poco mas, lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude, Edward empujo mas fuerte, y entro todo, di un grito de dolor, Edward me beso, le respondí, y comenzó a embestir lento, apresurando el paso de a poco para que no me doliera, apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, hace cuanto tiempo que quería que eso pasara, y ahora, estaba siendo de él, mi primera vez, con él, sentía la respiración de Edward en mi cuello, y sus gemidos en mi oído, me empezó a embestir mas fuerte y mas rápido, yo solo gemía cada vez mas agitado. Volví a sentir lo mismo que cuando metía sus dedos, otra vez esa extraña sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, pero, esta vez era más fuerte, los gemidos de Edward se hicieron más intensos y los míos también, me dio una embestida fuerte y mi cuerpo volvió a arquearse. Sentí que no podía más, mis brazos cayeron a los lados de mi cama, Edward cayó sobre mí.

—No me saldré de ti en todo lo que queda de noche —me susurro Edward agitado mientras besaba mi lóbulo.

—No lo hagas —le respondí casi sin voz abrazándolo fuerte.

Edward siguió besando mi lóbulo y mi cuello, yo me sentía feliz, unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

—¿Te lastime? —preguntó preocupado Edward.

—No, claro que no —Le dije acariciando su cabello.

—¿Por qué lloras? —me dijo extrañado.

—Porque tú fuiste el primero —le dije sonriendo.

—Eres una niña pequeña —dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios—. Pero, ahora, solo mi niña pequeña.

Le sonreí, el me beso, cerré mis ojos, y me dormí.

_Continuará..._


	16. Con sus amigos

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, aquí otro capi!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Décimo Sexto: "Con sus amigos"_**

Un sonido de lluvia me despertó de mis dulces sueños, abrí mis ojos, sonreí al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior, me acurruque en mi cama y me di cuenta que seguía sin ropa, Edward no estaba en mi cama, _"¿No durmió conmigo?_", pensé, al no recordar bien que había pasado después de aquel beso. Abrace fuerte mi almohada y cerré mis ojos otra vez tratando de dormir, me sentía tan cansada y solo tenía ganas de dormir, además, es domingo.

—Ya despierta —escuche una suave voz susurrar en mi oído.

—No quiero —reclame mientras metía mi cabeza bajo las almohadas.

—Si no te levantas —dijo Edward con tono amenazante—. Te levanto yo.

—Si, si claro —le dije burlándome de él.

—¿No me crees? —dijo mientras se paraba al lado de mi cama.

—No —le dije mientras sacaba mi cabeza bajo de mi almohada.

—Ya veras —dijo riendo.

Edward metió sus manos por debajo de las sabanas, pensé que me haría cosquillas, pero, me agarro en sus brazos.

—Que linda te ves sin ropa —me dijo mientras me cargaba.

—Llévame a la cama —le dije tratando de esconderme en su cuerpo.

—No —dijo riendo.

Edward camino conmigo en sus brazos, en dirección al baño. Con oídos sordos a todos mis reclamos, me dejo en la bañera y comenzó a llenarla. No me quedo de otra mas que hacer caso a lo que el quería. Me bañe tranquila, me salí y me vestí. Una vez que estuve lista, fui donde Edward veía tele.

—Que tarde es —le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado.

—Tú no te querías levantar —dijo mientras pasaba su mano por mi hombro y me abrazaba.

—¿Cocinaste algo rico? —pregunte riendo.

—Yo no —dijo Edward—. Nana nos mando comida.

—Tengo hambre —le dije mientras me ponía de pie—. Comamos.

Me fui a la cocina y arregle todo para comer, cuando termine, llame a Edward para que comiéramos. Una vez que terminamos, fuimos a ver televisión toda la tarde, y así nos quedamos hasta que llego la noche.

—¿Te quedaras a dormir conmigo? —le pregunte mirándolo fijo a los ojos.

—Claro que si —respondió Edward—. No te dejare sola ningún momento.

—¿Nunca en tu vida? —le pregunte riendo.

—Nunca, nunca —me dijo mientras se acercaba a mis labios y me besaba.

—¿Iras conmigo mañana al ensayo? —le dije en susurro cerca de sus labios.

—Si iré —me dijo con tono un poco molesto—. No te dejare sola con esos.

—Son simpáticos —le dije riendo.

—Si, mucho —me dijo con desagrado.

Lo abrace por el cuello, y me pegue a sus labios, lo beso profundamente hasta que me quede sin respiración.

—Ya me dio sueño —le dije soltándole los labios.

—Vamos a dormir —dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura.

—Vamos —le dije con una sonrisa dibujada en mis labios.

Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo hasta mi habitación, me dejo en mi cama, y cerro la puerta tras de sí.

Un fuerte pitido sonó cerca de mi oído, _"No me quiero levantar"_, reclame al darme cuenta que lo que sonaba era el despertador, anunciando un nuevo día de estudios. Sentí el brazo de Edward rodeando mi cintura, me alegre por eso y me levante. _"De nuevo sin ropa", _me sonroje al pensar en eso, agarre mi bata de levantarse y me fui al baño, me di una ducha. Salí y me fui a mi habitación.

—Despierta —dije suavemente rozando los labios de Edward.

—Bella —dijo Edward entre dormido y despierto.

—Ya es de mañana —le dije parándome a la orilla de la cama—. Otro día de estudios nos espera.

Edward se puso de pie, y yo me di la vuelta para sacar mi uniforme del armario, sentí los brazos de Edward rodearme la cintura y besarme el cuello.

—Me iré a bañar —me dijo al soltarme.

—Esta bien —le dije sonriendo.

—Te amo —me dijo al salir por la puerta.

—Yo también —le respondí.

Me vestí y me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, cuando lo tuve todo listo, llego Edward ya con su uniforme. Tomamos nuestro desayuno, Edward se fue por la moto, y al Instituto nos fuimos.

Al llegar, Edward dejo la moto estacionada, y agarro mi mano para ir al salón.

—Hola Bella —se escucho una voz por atrás de mi—. Hola novio de Bella —le dijo a Edward.

—Hola Tom —le dije al baterista saludándolo de beso en la mejilla.

—Recuerda que hoy es el ensayo —dijo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria a nosotros moviendo su mano.

—Ya eres famosa —me dijo Edward.

—Siempre lo fui —le dije riendo.

Edward me agarro de la cintura y me beso.

—Vamos a clases —le dije.

—Vamos —me dijo tomando mi mano—. Hoy, estarás con mi grupo de amigos.

Caminamos de la mano, otra vez, recorriendo el camino hasta el salón. Al entrar en él, Edward agito la mano saludando a los que estaban adentro, me jalo de la mano hasta llegar al extremo opuesto de donde yo me sentaba regularmente.

—Hoy nos sentaremos aquí —dijo Edward dejando su bolso en la silla y sentándose en la mesa.

—Esta bien —le dije dejando mi bolso en la otra silla.

Edward me abrazo por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas, así nos quedamos charlando con sus amigos hasta que llego el profesor. Las clases comenzaron, pero, este día, todo pasaba rápido, era eso, o era que tenía demasiadas ganas de ir a cantar con los de la banda, estaba ansiosa, por suerte, el nerviosismo ya había pasado. El timbre del último receso sonó.

—Edward, ¿Qué harás a la salida? —preguntó un chico sentado delante de mí.

—Acompañare a Bella a ensayar en su banda —respondió Edward de manera engreída.

—¿Tienes una banda? —me preguntó el chico con unos ojos grandes y brillosos.

—No —le respondí riendo—. Solo soy la vocalista.

—¿En serio? —dijo el chico aun mas asombrado.

—Te dicen que sí —reclamo Edward—. Mi novia canta hermoso.

—Deléitanos —dijo el chico.

—Si, Bella, canta —dijo Edward mirando.

—No se —respondí algo nerviosa.

—Canta, canta —dijo Edward.

—Pero, no se que cantar —les dije.

—Me harías muy feliz si cantas una de Sin Bandera —dijo una niña sentada delante de Edward.

—Esta bien —les dije—. A ver como me sale.

—Hermoso —dijo Edward mirándome fijo a los ojos—. Como siempre.

Me prepare para cantar, trate de tener el ritmo en mi cabeza fijo para no perderme, y comencé a cantar, _"Tantos momentos de felicidad, tanta claridad, tanta fantasía. Tanta pasión, tanta imaginación, y tanto dar amor, hasta llegar el día. Tantas maneras de decir te amo, no parece en vano lo que tú me das. Cada deseo que tú me adivinas, cada veinte días, rompes mi rutina, y la paciencia con la que me escuchas, y la convicción con la que siempre luchas. Como me llenas, como me liberas, quiero estar contigo, si vuelvo a nacer. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, y me de tiempo para regresar, aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das, le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, para decirte, todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor. El sentimiento de que no soy yo, de que hay algo más, cuando tú me miras. La sensación de que no existe el tiempo cuando están tus manos sobre mis mejillas. Como me llenas, como me liberas, quiero estar contigo, si vuelvo a nacer. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, y me de tiempo para regresar, aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, para decirte, todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor. Que me da la luz, que hace despertar, que me aleja de la oscuridad, que me llena de calor el mundo, para que no pierda el rumbo. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, y me de tiempo para regresar, aunque sea tan solo un poco de lo mucho que me das. Le pido a Dios que me alcance la vida, para decirte, todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor"._

Al terminar de cantar, cerré mis ojos, sentía vergüenza en mis mejillas, escuche unos aplausos, abrí mis ojos, me sorprendí al ver que ya no solo eran los amigos de Edward los que estaban cerca, sino que la mayoría de mis compañeros de salón, a excepción de dos, Camille y Samantha. _"Ellas se lo pierden", _pensé y sentí que lo engreído de Edward me invadía.

—Gracias —dije mirando a mis compañeros aplaudirme.

—Hermoso, como te dije —dijo Edward dándome un beso en los labios.

Me sentí sonrojar, el timbre del fin del receso sonó, ya solo quedaban unos cuantos minutos para ir al ensayo con la banda.

—Muy linda voz —me dijo la niña que me pidió que le cantara Sin Bandera—. Cuando tengan presentaciones en público con tu banda, por favor invítame.

—Claro —le dije sonriendo.

La niña se dio la vuelta al ver al profesor entrar, _"¿Presentaciones en público?"_, me dije, no había pensado en eso, tendré que ver la manera de dejar mi nerviosismo de lado. Los minutos pasaron, y las clases acabaron, comencé a guardar mis cosas en el bolso, una vez que estuve lista, respire profundo.

—¿Vamos? —dijo Edward al verme preparándome para lo que me esperaba.

—Vamos —le dije.

—Suerte Bella —dijo la niña.

—Nos vemos mañana —dijeron los chicos amigos de Edward.

—Nos vemos —les respondí.

Edward solo les movió la mano, les dio la espalda y tomo mi mano, comenzamos a caminar en dirección al gimnasio.

Al llegar, estaban los chicos ya en sus puestos, tocando una que otra melodía conocida por mí. Edward me tomo de la cintura y me beso, solo por un ratito, se sentó en la ultima fila de asientos. Camine en dirección al escenario y salude a todos los chicos de beso.

—Tenemos una noticia que darte —dijo Tom.

—Siempre él metiéndose en medio —reclamo más atrás Jack.

—Si tu no le dices, le digo yo —dijo dándose la vuelta para mirar a Jack.

—Silencio los dos —dijo Rick llegando a mi lado—. Lo que pasa es que dentro de unos días, es el aniversario del Instituto, y como todos los años….

—Nosotros tocamos —dijo Tom interrumpiendo a Rick.

—Y será tu presentación en público —término de decir Jack.

—Y como siempre, no puede hablar solo uno —dijo Steven mas atrás tocando las teclas de su teclado.

—Las noticias son mas entretenidas decirlas todos juntos —rió Tom.

—Es en un mes —les dije nerviosamente.

—Así es —dijo Tom acercándose mas a mi—. Tienes un mes para que se te quite el nerviosismo.

—Es muy poco tiempo —les dije apenada.

—Es lo suficiente —dijo Steven.

—No te desanimes —dijo Jack—. Tienes una voz espectacular. Además, ¿viniste alguna vez a nuestra presentación de años anteriores?

—No —les dije y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer por la vergüenza—. Ni sabia que tocaba alguna banda.

—Por eso mismo —dijo Jack—. No te preocupes, vienen pocas personas, muy pocos saben de las bandas que vienen.

—Pondré mi mayor esfuerzo —les dije riendo.

—Eso lo sabemos —dijo Tom—. Vamos a ensayar.

—A tu lugar Bella —dijo Jack.

Camine hacia el micrófono, los demás se pusieron en el lugar de sus instrumentos.

—Una última cosa —dijo Jack—. Desde ahora yo haré las segundas voces, tu solo concéntrate en la primera voz —al terminar de hablar me guiño un ojo.

—Esta bien —le sonreí—. Ahora las canciones sonaran mejor.

Tom comenzó a tocar sus baquetas, y como es de costumbre, yo tengo que adivinar que canción es, ahora es cuando pienso que tuve suerte de vivir donde vivo, con gente con diferentes tipos de música y que les gustaba escuchar fuerte, gracias a ellos, es que se me muchas de las canciones. _"Cada vez que toco un poco fondo, cada que vez que el tiempo vuela, un recuerdo mas que pasajero, otra ilusión que llega, cada corazón merece una oportunidad, y esta perdida sola en medio de la ciudad, soy el que lo piensa por los dos, hasta que sale el sol. Cada sensación o sentir vulgar, una sola cosa, un solo lugar, un recuerdo mas que pasajero, será como empezar otra vez de cero, cada corazón merece una oportunidad, y esta perdida sola en medio de la ciudad, soy el que lo piensa por los dos, hasta que sale el sol. No importa el problema, no importa la solución, me quedo con lo poco que queda, entero en el corazón. Me gustan los problemas, no existe otra explicación, esta si es una dulce condena. Cada vez que toco un poco fondo, cada vez que el tiempo vuela, un recuerdo más que pasajero, otra ilusión que llega, cada corazón merece una oportunidad, y esta pérdida sola en medio de la ciudad, soy el que lo piensa por los dos, hasta que sale el sol. No importa el problema, no importa la solución, me quedo con lo poco que queda entero en el corazón, me gustan los problemas, no existe otra explicación, esta si es una dulce condena, una dulce rendición. Cada sensación o sentir vulgar, una sola cosa, un solo lugar, un recuerdo mas que pasajero, será como empezar otra vez de cero, cada corazón merece una oportunidad, y esta perdida sola en medo de la ciudad, soy el que lo piensa por los dos, hasta que sale el sol, soy el que lo piensa por los dos, hasta que sale el sol. No importa el problema, no importa la solución, me quedo con lo poco que queda, entero en el corazón, me gustan los problemas, no existe otra explicación, esta si es una dulce condena, una dulce rendición. Me quedo con lo poco que queda entero en el corazón. Me quedo con lo poco que queda, entero en el corazón."_

La canción termino, e inmediatamente Tom comenzó con la siguiente, también la conocía muy bien, una de Los Prisioneros, Cuéntame una Historia Original.

Así nos quedamos toda la tarde ensayando, y tal como dijo David, el sábado, cante y mucho.

—Creo que hasta aquí el ensayo —dijo Jack.

—Yo quiero seguir —reclamo Tom agitando sus baquetas.

—Piensa en la vocalista —le dijo David lanzándole una toalla de manos en la cara.

—El miércoles, a la misma hora —dijo Steven mientras se acercaba a mí.

—Y acuérdate de la presentación —dijo Tom.

—Si lo se —les dije—. Entonces, nos vemos el miércoles.

Me despedí de todos los chicos y me fui a donde me esperaba Edward.

—Muy bello —me dijo mientras se acercaba a mí y me besaba.

—Gracias —le respondí mientras lo agarraba de la mano y comenzábamos a caminar.

_Continuará..._


	17. ¿Mamá? ¿Papá?

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, aquí otro capi!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Décimo Séptimo: "¿Mamá?, ¿Papá?_**

Llegamos a mi casa, me fui a quitar el uniforme, mientras Edward intentaba hacer algo de comer, al llegar a la cocina, vi que tenía huevos revueltos y un jarro con jugo.

—Te hacen falta clases de cocina —le dije mientras me amarraba el cabello.

—¿Y para qué? —dijo con una sonrisa—. Si te tengo a ti y tengo a nana.

—Pero, nana no estará para siempre —le dije buscando alguna cosa para empezar a cocinar y poder acompañar los huevos.

—Si eso lo se —dijo con un tono de tristeza—. Pero, tu si —dijo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda.

—Quien sabe —le respondí con una sonrisa pequeña sin que se diera cuenta.

—¿Cómo que quien sabe? —dijo preocupado.

—Es el último año en el Instituto, luego de eso nos vamos ala Universidad—le dije dándome la vuelta y quedando en frente de él.

—Si eso lo se —respondí aun preocupado.

—Probablemente, nuestros caminos se separen —le dije casi rozando mis labios con los de él.

—Eso no va a pasar —me dijo en susurro Edward.

—Si quedo en alguna universidad lejos de casa, no dudare en irme —le dije dándole un pequeño beso en sus labios.

—Y yo me iré a la misma que tu —dijo respondiendo mi beso.

—¿Y si no quedamos en la misma? —pregunte ahora preocupada.

—Me voy a la que este al lado de la tuya —respondió Edward riendo.

Nos besamos por un momento y ya me quite de sus labios para preparar la comida, decidí hacer puré de papas, para acompañar los huevos. En uno rato estuvo listo, y nos fuimos a comer.

—De que tanto hablaban hoy en el ensayo —dijo Edward curioso.

—¿Cuándo? —le pregunte ya que no sabía a que momento se refería.

—Al llegar —me dijo Edward mientras ayudaba a secar los platos.

—En un mes más es el aniversario del Instituto —le dije.

—Si eso lo se —reclamo Edward—. ¿Qué tiene eso con lo que te pregunte?

—¿Recuerdas que siempre hacen una presentación en donde toca una banda? —le pregunté para empezar a explicar todo.

—Si lo recuerdo —dijo Edward—. Nunca fui, no me llama la atención.

—Si eso lo se —le dije—. Pero, este año tendrás que ir.

—Ni muerto —dijo Edward riendo.

—¿No iras a verme a mi primera presentación en público? —le dije mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de poner mis ojos con lagrimas.

—¿Qué? —dijo Edward sorprendido—. ¿Ellos son la banda que tocan todos los años?

—Así es —le dije—. Y será mi presentación —le dije cerrándole un ojo.

—Si hubieras dicho eso desde un principio —reclamo Edward—. No te hubiera dicho eso.

—Si, si, claro —le dije con tono molesto en broma.

Terminamos de lavar los trastes, y me fui a hacer mis deberes del Instituto, en cambio, Edward, como es de costumbre, se fue a ver la tele. Al terminar mis deberes, me puse pijama y me metí en la cama. Al ratito llego Edward.

—¿Ya terminaste? —pregunto al verme acostada.

—Si, yo estudio —le dije.

—Y si quiero estar contigo en la misma universidad será mejor que yo también lo haga —dijo sentándose en la silla del escritorio y sacando sus cuadernos.

—Tarde se te ocurrió —le reclame.

Me dormí, ni cuenta me di cuando se acostó Edward a mi lado. Lo vi al despertar, ya que me tenía abrazada. Otro día comenzaba, y la presentación se acercaba.

Lentamente, fueron pasando los días, los lunes, miércoles y viernes, los sentía mas largos cada vez, primero los estudios, y después los ensayos, y como la presentación estaba cada vez mas cerca, los sábados también ensayábamos. De a poco me fui acostumbrando a que más gente me viera cantar, los muchachos al ver que me daba demasiado nerviosismo, decidieron dejar que la gente entrara a los ensayos. Edward llevaba a casi todos sus amigos a que me vieran, y de a poco, el gimnasio parecía estar cada vez con más gente.

—Hace frío —dije en tono de reclamo—. Y es por tu culpa.

—No me culpes —dijo Edward—. Yo no fui el que puso aquel clavo en la calle.

—Eso lo se —le dije aun en tono de reclamo—. Pero, pudiste quitarlo.

—No lo vi —me dijo quitando su mirada de mí.

—No seas mentiroso, Edward —le dije—. En la mañana me dijiste que antes de sacar tu moto de la casa, habías visto algo brillar en el suelo de la calle y que pareció un clavo.

—Lo que pasa —dijo Edward—. Es que te convertiste en una dependiente de la moto.

—No es verdad —le dije esquivando su mirada.

—Claro que si —dijo Edward mientras tomaba mi mano y continuábamos caminando—. Si no fuera porque eres una moto—dependiente, no estarías haciendo este escándalo.

—No es para tanto —le reclame.

_—"Que tengo que ir a comprar, vamos en moto" —_dijo Edward imitando mi voz.

—Eso no se hace —le dije dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Edward solo rió y seguimos caminando, en parte era verdad lo que decía, desde que tiene la moto, no caminábamos, y ahora, que se le enterró un clavo a su rueda trasera, no nos quedaba otra, Edward recién ahora que llegara a su casa, la llevaría a una vulcanización.

Edward me hizo parar de golpe y se puso en frente de mí.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije sin entender—. Tan solo quedan unos pasos para llegar a casa.

—Si se —dijo Edward con voz como si hubiera visto un fantasma—. Pero, antes de llegar, quiero decirte algo —al decir eso puso sus frías manos en mis mejillas.

—¿Qué tienes? —le dije—. Me asustas.

—Te amo, Bella —me dijo en susurro acercando sus labios a los míos.

—También te amo —le respondí un tanto confundida.

—Quiero que sepas, que cualquier cosa que pase, desde ahora en adelante —dijo seriamente—. Solo lo hago por ti, porque tú estés bien.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté con mis ojos llorosos—. Siento que te estas despidiendo.

—No mi pequeña —dijo mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte—. Escucha bien, nunca, nunca más volveré a separarme de ti, siempre estaré contigo.

—Me sigues asustando, Edward —le dije mientras lo abrazaba y escondía mi cara en su pecho.

—Quédate tranquila —me dijo tiernamente antes de besar mis labios.

Fue un beso pequeño y se retiro de mis labios, se separo de mí y se quito de enfrente. Una camioneta estaba estacionada fuera de mi casa, pude ver bien el logotipo, era una empresa del aeropuerto.

—¡Mis padres volvieron! —grite y solté la mano de Edward.

Corrí hasta mi casa, y al entrar vi a mi mamá firmando unos papeles con el chofer de la camioneta.

—¡Mamá! —grite al verla.

—Bella, hija —dijo mi mamá dejando de lado al chofer y fue hacía mi para abrazarme.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste que llegaban hoy? —le reclame.

—Hija —me dijo mi madre seriamente—. Hace tres semanas te avise que llegábamos hoy.

—¿Tan rápido pasaron los días? —le dije sorprendida—. Ósea, ¿qué ya la próxima semana es el aniversario del Instituto?

—Así es —dijo mi mamá—. Que días aquellos en que yo también era estudiante de ahí, los aniversarios que pasamos mis amigas y yo nunca los olvidare. ¿Pasara algo este año que te acordaste tan rápido que el aniversario se acerca?

—No, nada —le dije algo nerviosa.

—Es raro —dijo mi mamá mirándome fijamente—. Siempre que se acerca el aniversario a ti no te interesa, y es más, nunca te habías acordado de la fecha.

—¿Ah si? —le dije—. Pero mamá, recuerda que este es mi último año.

—Así es, hija —dijo mi mamá sonriéndome—. Es por eso, que debe ser el mejor.

—Y lo será, mamá, eso te lo aseguro —le dije contenta—. ¿Y papá?, ¿Dónde esta?

—Se tuvo que quedar un momento en el aeropuerto, viendo unas cosas de sus negocios —dijo mi madre—. Estoy tan cansada —dijo bostezando.

—Ve a descansar —le dije—. Yo iré a dejar mis cosas a mi habitación y saldré por un momento.

—¿A dónde iras? —pregunto mi madre.

—Solo será un momento —le respondí perdiéndome de su vista.

Algo raro le paso a Edward, no sabía que, y no fue tras de mí como siempre a mi casa, _"Nunca le pregunte"_, me dije, _"en tanto tiempo, nunca le pregunte, que tonta fui"_, me dije una y otra vez al recordar que no había interrogado a Edward desde aquella vez que se molesto al decir que yo me parecía a mi padre. _"Llego el momento de aclarar todo", _me dije mientras salía de mi habitación.

Camine fuera de mi casa y al llegar a la puerta de afuera, vi como un pequeño camión se llevaba la moto de Edward y el iba sentado de copiloto junto al que yo creo es el mecánico. _"Hablaremos cuando llegue"_, me dije y me di la vuelta para entrar a mi casa.

—¿Ibas a salir? —dijo mi mamá al verme entrar a la casa.

—Si, pero ya no —le respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

—¿Dónde dejaste la encomienda que te mande? —me preguntó mi mamá algo apresurada.

—En el armario de diario —le respondí mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

—¿Qué crees que es? —preguntó mi mamá desde la sala.

_ "No sé y no me interesa"_, pensé y era la verdad, desde que llego aquel paquete ni me había acordado en donde estaba, y la verdad, lo que hubiera dentro me tenía sin cuidado. Termine de beber el agua y me fui a sentar al sillón de la sala.

—¿Por qué no me respondiste? —dijo mi mamá caminando con las cajas en los brazos.

—No te escuche, mamá —le mentí—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si te imaginabas lo que era —me dijo mi mamá sentándose a mi lado.

—No, ni idea —le respondí sin ganas.

—¿Qué opinas si lo abrimos? —dijo mi mamá con tono de alegría.

—No se, mamá —le dije sin ánimos—. Si lo quieres abrir, adelante, yo tengo deberes que hacer, canciones que aprenderme.

—Siempre es lo mismo contigo —me regaño mi madre—. Cuando te traemos algo, nunca te interesa.

—¿Qué mas, aparte del paquete, es lo que me traen esta vez? —le dije a mi madre recordando las palabras de la carta—. ¿Qué es esta vez? —le dije con tono de enfado y levantándome del sillón.

Mi madre se quedo en silencio, yo camine a mi habitación, me lance a mi cama y comencé a escuchar mi mp3, _"Debo ensayar"_, me dije al apoyarme en mi almohada.

Ya se aproximaba la presentación a pasos agigantados, y mis padres no pueden saber, eso, sería mi perdición, mi papá daría su gran grito en el cielo y capaz y me saque del Instituto solo para que vuelva al camino que siempre debe ser el mío. Aun no se como tomaran que este con Edward, "_¿Lo aceptara mi padre para que el dirija la empresa?_", tendrá que hacerlo, si es que me quiere feliz.

Me concentre en las canciones que Jack me dio para ensayar, ya me sabia 15 de30, aveces siento que me explotan, pero es música y no me quejo. Me encanta ser parte de esa banda, y los chicos son de lo mejor, ya se estaban llevando bien con Edward, eso me alegraba, aún recuerdo aquella salida del sábado pasado en que fuimos todos con nuestros novios, o novias, dependiendo del caso, al parque de diversiones, si la pasamos bien, éramos muchos.

Un sonido de moto, me saco de mis pensamientos y de mis intentos de seguir aprendiéndome las canciones, _"Edward llego"_, me dije y me puse de pie, un frío recorrió mi espalda, así que busque una chaqueta y me la puse.

Me fui a la puerta de entrada, para ir donde Edward.

—¡Bella! —escuche un grito de mi mamá.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dije mientras me daba la vuelta para ver donde estaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —me dijo al salir del despacho de mi padre—. Tu papá esta por llegar.

—No voy lejos —le respondí dándome la vuelta—. Solo voy a ver algo pequeño aquí a la vuelta.

—Bella, dije que tu padre ya esta por llegar —reclamo por atrás de mí mi madre.

—Si escuche, pero, ya te dije que no me tardo.

Camine hacía la puerta y escuche unas voces desde afuera. Me detuve y mire con cuidado por la ventana.

Era mi padre, que hablaba con Edward, solo mi padre hablaba, no pude escuchar nada de lo que decía, pero, viendo la cara de Edward, no parecía ser algo bueno.

_ "¿Qué tiene que ver mi padre con Edward?"_, pensé. Pero, el rostro triste de Edward me distrajo de todo, no entiendo nada de lo que pasa, Edward se dio la vuelta y se fue a su casa, _"¿Por qué no paso a verme?"_, me dije.

Me moví de la puerta, al ver que mi padre se dirigía hacia adentro.

—¡Hija! —escuche la voz de mi padre tras de mí.

—Papá, hola —le dije tratando de mostrar ánimos.

—Cuantos ánimos —dijo mi papá dándome un abrazo.

—Eso no es nada —se escucho la voz de mi madre—. Ni siquiera le importo el regalo que le mandamos —le dijo mientras lo saludaba.

—Me voy a mi habitación —les dije dándole la espalda a ambos.

Hay cosas mas importantes en que pensar, y cosas mas importantes que hacer, al entrar a mi habitación, fui y agarre mi teléfono, llame a Edward, pero, no contesto, lo llame y llame y nada, le mande un mensaje, pero, tampoco obtuve respuesta.

Me lancé a mi cama, y puse mi cabeza en la almohada, cerré mis ojos, _"¿Qué esta pasando?"_, me dije, y me concentre en pensar tanto que termine dormida.

_Continuará..._


	18. Una cena elegante

_Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y sus lecturas, aquí otro capi!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo décimo octavo: "Una Cena elegante"_**

Al despertar, con el sonido del despertador, me di cuenta que me había dormido con la ropa del día. Me levante y me dirigí al baño, _"Tengo muchas cosas que solucionar hoy"_, me dije al entrar al baño. Me bañe como todas las mañanas, al salir me fui a mi habitación y mientras me ponía mi uniforme, le marque a Edward a su teléfono, pero, el no contesto ninguna de mis llamadas. Termine de vestirme y me fui a la cocina a tomar algo de desayunar.

Comencé a preparar las cosas, y me sentí extraña. Llevaba ya varios días, compartiendo todo el día con Edward, a todo momento, desde que me despertaba en la mañana, hasta que me dormía en la noche, y ahora, él ya no estaba, y no sabía por que. Comí y me fui a lavar los dientes, mis padres aún dormían, o creo que lo hacían, mientras cepillaba mis dientes, volví a marcarle a Edward, primera vez que andaba tan pendiente de aquel aparato, pero, seguía sin obtener respuesta.

Mi cepillo de dientes resbalo de mis manos y rodó por el lavamanos, _"Ese sonido es de la moto de Edward"_, me dije una vez que salí de mi asombro. Corrí a la ventana de mi habitación y alcance a ver pasar a Edward en su moto, sin esperarme.

_"¿Por qué?"_, me dije mientras caminaba al baño para terminar lo que hacía, una vez lista, agarre mi bolso y salí de mi casa.

Camine en dirección al Instituto, por el mismo camino de siempre, tratando de comprender que es lo que pasaba, pero, por más que lo intentaba, no podía, todo era tan confuso. Llegue a un pequeño cruce de calles, que por lo general no pasan vehículos, comencé a cruzar y una bocina me saco de mis pensamientos.

—No te quiero muerta —escuche una voz por atrás de mi—. ¿Por qué no te fijas en lo que haces? —reclamo Edward que me había agarrado de la cintura para que me detuviera.

—Edward —le dije mientras lo abrazaba—. No quiero nada contigo —le dije mientras lo soltaba y le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Edward sonrió y me abrazo fuerte pegándome a él, junto sus labios con los míos y me beso, tiernamente.

—¿Y ahora? —me dijo suave cuando dejo de besarme.

—No lo se —le dije—. Aún no pruebo bien esos labios.

Edward volvió a besarme, ahora mas intensamente, y abrazándome muy fuerte.

—Alto —le dije separándome de él.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Edward—. Aún no sabes.

—No es eso —le dije—. Quiero que me expliques que esta pasando.

—Pasando de que —me dijo Edward sacando el casco que yo uso para la moto.

—Contigo —le dije mientras tomaba el casco—. Estas raro desde que viste que llegaron mis padres ayer.

—¿Yo? —dijo Edward sentándose en la moto.

—Si —le reclame—. Explícame.

—No hay nada que explicar —me dijo—. Y ya vamos que se nos hará tarde.

—No me iré hasta que me expliques todo —le dije cruzando mis brazos.

—¿Confías en mí? —me dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos.

—Claro que si —le dije de manera confusa por la pregunta.

—Bella —dijo seriamente—. Ya viene tu primera presentación y yo quiero que seas un éxito, y para eso necesito que estés bien y tranquila…

—No lo estaré si no me explicas —le interrumpí.

—Te prometo que te explicare todo, todo, todo, una vez que la presentación acabe —me dijo mirándome a los ojos muy seriamente.

—Pero, no podré estar tranquila si no se que pasara con nosotros —le dije abrazándolo.

—Por eso quédate tranquila —me dijo respondiendo mi abrazo—. Nosotros seguiremos juntos, no me separare de ti, pero, nos mantendremos alejados de tus padres.

—¿Por qué? —le dije casi suplicando por una explicación.

—Eso es parte de lo que te explicare después de tu presentación —dijo Edward.

—Quiero saber —le reclame—. Dime, por favor.

—Bella —dijo poniendo sus manos en mis mejillas—. Por favor, es lo único que te pido, solo un poco de tiempo, te prometo que te explicare todo.

—Esta bien —le dije ya sin darle vueltas al asunto.

Me puse el casco, y nos fuimos al Instituto, probablemente Edward tiene razón, quizás, lo mejor en estos momentos es que me concentre solo en mi presentación, es lo que quieren los chicos de la banda y es lo que quería yo hasta hace unas horas, pero, todas estas cosas que pasan desde que mis padres volvieron me tienen muy intranquila, por que tenia que pasar ahora que estaba tan bien, por lo menos, tengo la seguridad, de que estaré con Edward para siempre, y, que apenas termine mi presentación, todo se aclarara. Y, ya queda poco para eso.

El día paso rápido, primero estudios y luego ensayo, como todos los días. Al finalizar me fui con Edward a mi casa, me dejo en el mismo cruce de calles que me esperaba en la mañana, nos despedimos con un beso y me dijo que me esperaría en ese mismo lugar mañana. Camine hasta mi casa, entre y mi madre me saludo.

—Bella —dijo mi madre al ver que ya me iba a mi habitación.

—Dime —le dije sin tomarle mucha importancia.

—¿Recuerdas lo que decía la carta que te mande junto con los regalos? —me dijo acercándose a mi.

—No mucho —le respondí indiferente al tema

—Decía —dijo con algo de desagrado en su voz—. Que no solo eso era el regalo.

—Ah, si ya recordé —le dije interrumpiéndola—. ¿Ya me puedo ir a mi habitación?

—No —dijo mi madre con tono de mando—. La otra parte de esa sorpresa será mañana.

—¿Cuándo llegue del Instituto? —le dije pensando que probablemente esa sorpresa arruinaría mi ensayo con los chicos.

—Te adelantare una parte —dijo mi madre con su tono de voz ya normal—. Es una cena, en un lujoso restaurante de la ciudad, y será como eso de las 20 hrs., así que tienes que estar lista como a las 19:30 hrs., ya sabes que tu padre es el señor puntualidad.

—Si alcanzo a estar lista —le dije sin mostrar los ánimos que ella tenia al hablar sobre el lugar.

—No te veo muy interesada —dijo mi madre.

—No lo estoy —le respondí sinceramente.

—Deberías estarlo —dijo mi madre a regañadientes.

—No hoy —le dije dándome la vuelta y caminando en dirección a mi habitación.

Entre y me cambie la ropa, me puse el pijama, ya era tarde y me sentía cansada, quería dormir y descansar mi voz como me aconsejo Jack. Agarre mi mp3 con las canciones que aun no me aprendía bien, y me puse a hacer mis deberes. Al terminar, me recosté en mi cama, cerré mis ojos, y pensé en Edward, en que quería estar con el, recordé el sabor de sus labios y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaron.

_"Quien diría que volvería a estar así por el"_, pensé con una sonrisa en mis labios.

Unos golpes en mi puerta me trajeron a la realidad.

—Bella, hija —era mi madre la que hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¿Estas ocupada?

—No —le grite de mala gana—. Pasa.

Mi madre abrió la puerta, y entro cerrándola tras de si, me senté en la cama y pude ver que traía con ella las tres cajas que formaban aquel misterioso regalo del cual no había dejado de hablar desde que volvió de aquel viaje.

—Otra vez con lo mismo —dije lanzándome de espalda a mi cama mirando el cielo.

—Esta vez —dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado—. Lo veras.

—No tengo ganas —le dije cerrando mis ojos.

Sentí que jalaron mi mp3, me senté de un salto y mire con odio a mi madre.

—Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso —la regañe.

—Era la única manera —dijo pasándome la caja grande—. Ábrelo.

—Esta bien —le dije ya cansada y aburrida.

Abrí aquella delgada caja, y dentro había un delgado papel casi transparente, no quería abrirlo, no era necesario para saber lo que había, y mis dudas se habían confirmado al decirme lo del fino restaurante, era claro, que todo eso me lo tendría que poner mañana, en la cena. Quite el papel, y pude ver que en el interior había un vestido, se notaba muy fino, era muy parecido a los muchos que tiene mi madre guardados, muchos de los cuales me mandaban ellos de diferentes partes del mundo, y yo, nunca me los puse, creo, que algunos ni los mire. Pero, al ver este vestido, no se por que, tuve el deseo de ponérmelo y salir a una cena romántica con Edward, creo que se asombraría al verme con el. Era un vestido negro, de tela un poco brillante, espalda media al aire, y un escote no muy exagerado, pero, no dejaba de cumplir su función. A simple vista, debería llegarme a la rodilla o unos centímetros mas arriba, solo tenia unos hilitos de manga.

—Con esto moriré de frió —le dije a mi madre dejando el vestido en la caja.

—Toma —dijo mi madre pasándome una caja que no había llegado junto con las otras.

—¿Y esto? —le pregunte extrañada.

—Ese aun no lo había comprado cuando te mande lo otro —dijo mi madre mostrándose muy feliz.

Abrí la siguiente caja, y vi que en su interior había un abrigo negro grisáceo, largo, no muy fino, pero, si elegante. Ese si me había gustado, recordé que hace poco había visto uno parecido en una tienda y lo quería, pero, aun me faltaba algo de dinero para comprarlo. Era liso y caído, en la parte de arriba, y con botones de tamaño mediano, en otras palabras, la parte de arriba era normal, lo que me gustaba, era la parte de abajo, no era tan largo, como 10 o mas centímetro bajo la rodilla, con pequeñas tablas, desde la cintura hacia abajo, todo era con tablas, y se veía realmente lindo.

—Esto si me gusto —le dije a mi madre mostrando felicidad.

—Me alegro —dijo mi madre sonriendo.

Tome el abrigo y lo guarde en mi ropero, para que no le pasara nada.

—También deberías guardar el vestido —dijo mi madre al ver que el vestido seguía en la caja.

—Eso guárdalo tu —le dije sin prestarle atención.

Mi madre me paso la siguiente caja, que era un par de zapatos a tono con el vestido, con algo de tacón, y, al final, me paso la pequeña caja, la abrí, y tenia en su interior una pequeña cadena de oro, muy fina, con un colgante, también de oro, que era como una bolita de 3 cms de diámetro.

—Todo esto te lo pondrás mañana —dijo mi madre poniéndose de pie.

—Si eso ya lo sabia —le dije mirando la bolita que venia con la cadena.

—Entonces, descansa y sueña con lo que pasara mañana —me dijo desde la puerta.

—Si, si —le dije aun mirando aquella bolita.

Mi madre salio de mi habitación y cerro la puerta, yo seguía con aquella bolita, parecía un cascabel, algo tenia dentro que la hacia sonar, y no podía abrirlo. Cuando ya me di por vencida, agarre todas las cosas en sus cajas y las metí al ropero. Me acosté escuchando mi mp3.

—Buenas noches Edward —dije antes de dormirme.

Me desperté al otro día, con el habitual sonido de mi despertador. Me aliste y cuando estuve lista me fui a donde me esperaba Edward.

—Buenos días —me dijo Edward abrazándome por la cintura.

—Buenos días —le dije besando sus labios.

—Vamonos —dijo sentándose en la moto y poniéndose el casco.

Otro día de escuela, otro día de ensayo, pero este, tendría algo distinto al finalizar, la famosa cena en el restaurante elegante, que ganas de no ir, pero, debía hacerlo, solo esta vez. El día finalizo, el ensayo había terminado, estábamos en el cruce con Edward despidiéndonos.

—Hoy, como a las 20 hrs. —le dije a Edward mientras lo tenía abrazado—. Sal a verme.

—¿A dónde? —dijo Edward confundido.

—Solo asómate por la ventana o por la puerta, no se, pero sal y mírame —le dije con tono de lo haces o lo haces.

—Esta bien, lo haré —dijo Edward—. Pero, ya vete a tu casa, o te empezaran a hacer preguntas.

—Si, si —le dije soltándolo—. Además hoy es la cena.

—¿Qué cena? —dijo Edward.

—Se me olvido decirte —le dije sonriendo—. Solo tenía presente que me vieras y se me olvido el motivo.

—¿Qué cena? —volvió a preguntar Edward.

—Una que es algo elegante y tengo que ir por mandato de mis padres —le dije sin ánimos—. Recuerdas que mi madre me mando unos paquetes y la carta decía que era un regalo de dos partes, esas cajas eran uno y lo segundo es esta cena.

—¿Y quieres ir? —preguntó Edward.

—No —le dije rápidamente.

—No vayas —me dijo abrazándome.

—Ya dije que iría —le respondí—. Además es algo importante para mi padre, y no quiero problemas ahora que ya viene mi presentación.

—Es verdad —dijo Edward—. Entonces, te doy permiso.

—Como si lo necesitara —le dije riendo.

—Claro que si —dijo Edward serio—. Sin mi permiso no haces nada.

Lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese, al terminar, nos deseamos buenas noches y cada uno partió para su casa.

Al llegar, mi madre andaba corriendo de un lado a otro.

—Bella al fin llegas —me dijo cuando me vio entrar por la puerta—. Ve y arréglate.

—Como digas —le dije caminando a mi habitación.

Deje mis cosas sobre la cama y me fui al baño. Me bañe, otra vez en el día, y me fui a mi habitación para vestirme con aquella ropa elegante.

—Bella —escuche la voz de mi padre—. Bella, ya nos vamos.

—¡Voy! —le dije terminando de ponerme aquel abrigo que me había encantado.

Fui a donde me esperaban mis padres, y salí de mi casa. Me pare y mire hacía la casa de Edward, y en la ventana estaba parado mirándome, sonreí, logre que me viera con ese traje.


	19. ¿Un giro en mi destino?

_Hola!_

_Ya estamos en la mitad! Espero les siga gustando!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo décimo noveno: "¿Un giro en mi destino?"_**

Luego de unos 20 minutos de viaje en el auto de mi padre, llegamos al restaurante. Un conocido y caro lugar que mencionaban en algunas películas, _"Ahora me siento toda una superestrella"_, me dije riendo. Un joven que trabaja en el restaurante, abrió la puerta del auto para que bajara.

—Gracias —le dije sonriéndole.

Camine hacía la entrada y espere a mis padres. Luego que mi padre entregara las llaves del auto para que lo estacionaran, llego a mi lado y me puso su brazo para que lo agarrara, mi madre del lado derecho y yo del lado izquierdo. Entramos, y un señor nos saludo.

—Buenas noches —dijo el caballero con particular elegancia.

—Buenas noches —respondimos a la vez.

—¿Tienen reservación? —preguntó el señor.

—Si —respondió mi padre—. Swan por favor.

El señor miro el enorme libro con las reservaciones, y busco mi apellido, hasta que lo encontró.

—Mesa 15 —dijo y una niña llego para guiarnos.

—Disculpe —dijo mi padre—. Los señores que nos acompañaran a la cena, ¿ya llegaron?

—Así es, señor —dijo el caballero—. Unos señores ya preguntaron por este apellido y se encuentran en la mesa.

—Gracias —le dijo mi padre.

Caminamos, siguiendo a la niña, que nos llevo a un lugar del restaurante que era como privado, solo había unas seis mesas, todas ocupadas, nos pidió nuestros abrigos y nos dio un ticket.

—Allá están —dijo mi padre al ver a sus conocidos.

Nos llevo más de prisa hasta llegar a la mesa, en ella, había una pareja y un joven, el señor, debía ser como de la edad de mi padre, era moreno, de cabellos cortos y negros, con algunos retoques blancos, por la edad, se veía un señor serio, sus ojos eran azules, muy claros, fue lo que mas me llamo la atención de el. La señora, que debía ser su esposa, se veía un poco mas joven que el, y mas joven que mi madre, aunque deberían ser de la misma edad, yo creo, se veía una persona con clase, refinada, acostumbrada siempre a lo mejor, era de cabellos claros, no rubia, pero si de un castaño claro, sus ojos eran verdes, un poco mas oscuros que los normales, y su piel, era muy blanca; por otro lado, el joven, que debía tener como unos 20 años, se parecía mas a la señora, era de piel blanca, y el cabello negro, como el del señor, corto, y sus ojos, eran azules, pero mas oscuros que los del señor.

—Buenas noches —dijo mi padre.

El señor se puso de pie, seguido de la señora y el joven.

—Buenas noches —dijo el señor parándose a mi lado—. ¿Ella es tu hija?, es tan linda como se veía en la foto.

—Gracias —le dije sin saber que decir.

—Ella es Bella —dijo mi padre al señor.

—Es un placer, Bella —me dijo dándome la mano—, yo soy Christopher Stevenson, un socio de tu padre. Ella es mi esposa Sarah, y mi hijo Robert.

—Buenas noches —les dije a ambos—. Es un gusto —les dije sonriendo.

Ambos me miraron de arriba a abajo, cosa que me incomodo, hasta que mi madre decidió decir que nos sentáramos. Era una mesa redonda, el señor Christopher se sentó junto a su esposa, y al lado de él, mi padre, con mi madre al otro lado, Robert al lado de su madre y yo al lado de la mía.

La velada comenzó, nos trajeron las bebidas, a mi me trajeron un jugo natural de fresas, y para los demás, el mejor vino del local, según el mozo que nos atendió. Seguido de eso, comenzaron a traer la comida, plato tras plato, como odiaba esos restaurantes, pero, nunca había comido tanto. Estuve callada la mayor parte de la cena, mi padre y el señor Christopher hablaban de muchos negocios, mi madre, por otro lado, hablaba de lo mejor con la señora Sarah, ya se conocían de no se donde en Europa, mientras, que yo, sentía que no conocía ni a mis padres, Robert, me hablaba una que otra vez, pero, cosas sin importancia para mi, y no sabia como seguir el tema, si no tenia idea de economía y finanzas.

—Y bien, ahora que terminamos todos de cenar —dijo el señor Christopher—. Hablemos del motivo principal de esta cena.

Robert se puso de pie, y me dio su mano para que lo acompañara, se la di y me pare a su lado.

—Permiso —me dijo poniendo sus manos en el colgante que me había dado mi madre.

Al ver que acerco sus manos a mi, reaccione alejándome un poco.

—No te haré nada —dijo Robert tranquilizándome.

Tomo el colgante y lo abrió, en un simple movimiento, y yo, estuve horas tratando de hacerlo y no tuve resultados. Dentro del colgante había dos anillos.

—Bella —dijo Robert mirándome a los ojos—. No se que te habrán dicho tus padres, pero, desde hoy eres mi prometida —dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

—¿Qué? —le respondí quitando mi mano ya que quería ponerme uno de los anillos—. ¿Es una broma? —le dije a mi madre.

—No —respondió serio mi padre—. En Europa decidimos que lo mejor para la empresa es que sea administrada por Robert.

—¿Lo mejor para la empresa? —le dije a mi padre—. ¿Y yo que?, soy tu hija por si no lo sabias.

—Bella es lo mejor para ti —dijo mi madre.

—¿Qué saben ustedes? —les reclame—. Si toda mi vida han estado fuera, mi verdadera mamá es mi nana Mary y mi padre es tata Peter, ustedes son unos perfectos desconocidos para mí.

—Bella no hagas un escándalo aquí —gruño mi padre.

—No te preocupes, papá —le dije seria y mirándolo a los ojos—. No haré escándalos. Robert, agradezco tu manera tan sutil de decir las cosas, pero, no acepto.

Me di la vuelta y camine hacía la salida, a buscar mi abrigo y salir de allí, no podía estar mas en ese lugar.

—¡Bella! —escuche la voz enojada de mi padre.

—¿Tampoco puedo ir a l baño? —le dije molesta.

—Ve —me dijo mas tranquilo y sentándose otra vez ya que se había puesto de pie.

Fui a donde estaban los abrigos, lo vi de lejos, me metí rápidamente en el lugar, saque el mió y deje el ticket. Corrí lo mas rápido que pude a la salida, tras de mi escuchaba los gritos de mi madre y mi padre, y una voz, de alguien a quien no quería volver a ver, Robert corría tras de mi. Me metí al baño de mujeres, por suerte son de esos privados que solo puede entrar una persona, afuera Robert me llamaba, mire a mi alrededor, buscando la manera de salir del lugar, no había forma, _"La ventana"_, me dije una vez que la vi bien, trepe como pude la pared y me metí por aquel pequeño agujero, al salir, llegue a un callejón, corrí hasta llegar a una plaza.

—¡Taxi! —grite para que un carro parara y me llevara.

Me subí y le indique a donde me tenía que llevar, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, era la peor de todas las sorpresas que me habían dado.

Llegue a un pequeño pasaje, me baje del taxi y le pague la vuelta. Mire a mi alrededor y enfrente de mi, estaba mi casa, pero, no era hacía allá donde iba.

Camine hasta una casa vecina, entre y golpee.

—¡Bella! —dijo Edward sorprendido al verme y dejándome entrar.

—¿Tu sabías? —le dije mientras caían las lagrimas por mis mejillas—. Tu sabias, por eso me dijiste todo eso el otro día.

—¿Qué cosa? —me dijo Edward sin entender.

—No te hagas el que no sabe —le reclame.

—Bella, cálmate —me dijo Edward tomándome de los hombros.

—Como me pides eso, si otra vez me engañaste —le dije casi gritando.

—Yo no te he engañado —me dijo Edward mirándome con ojos de casi asesino—. Dime que pasa.

—Pasa —le dije un poco más tranquila—. Pasa que mis padres decidieron comprometerme con un tipo que ni conozco.

—Yo, no sabia nada de eso —me dijo Edward con voz entrecortada.

—Entonces, ¿de que hablabas con mi papá? —le dije tratando de entender todo.

—Primero, ven y sécate esas lagrimas —me dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome al baño.

Le hice caso, limpie mi cara y me tranquilice un poco. Fuimos a la habitación de Edward, un lugar al que jure no volvería.

—Te explicare todo desde un principio —me dijo Edward sentándose en la cama.

—Tienes toda la noche —le dije sentándome a su lado.

—Todo comenzó cuando tu padre se entero que tú y yo teníamos algo —me dijo Edward y sus ojos se pusieron tristes.

—Yo fui la que le comente a mi madre y ella a mi padre —le dije sintiendo culpa.

—Eso es lo de menos —dijo Edward sin darle importancia a mi comentario—. Esa vez, cuando se entero de todo, vino a mi casa a decirme que entre y tu y yo no podría haber nada, ni en ese tiempo, ni ahora, ni más adelante. Yo le pregunte por que, y el me dijo que no había trabajado tan duramente para dejar la empresa en manos de un idiota como yo.

—Siempre la empresa por delante de todo —le dije a Edward.

—Yo le dije que sería imposible para el alejarme de ti, a lo que solo respondió con un ya veremos —dijo Edward continuando la historia—. A los pocos días, llego tu prima…

—Yo no tengo primas —interrumpí a Edward.

—Esta bien, llego aquella —dijo Edward riendo—. Y, tu sabes lo que paso esos días, ella se pego como chicle a mi y no había nada ni nadie que la separara, a cambio de eso, y por estupideces de ella, me entere de algunas cosas de tu padre.

—¿Qué cosas? —le dije curiosa a Edward.

—Sus relaciones con algunas "mafias" de minerales —dijo Edward mirándome seriamente.

—¿Mafia? —le dije sin entender nada.

—Si, algo así —dijo Edward suspirando—. "Aquella", trabajaba o trabaja con tu padre, y, a través de ella, pude saber bien lo que venía sospechando desde hace un tiempo.

—Ahora eres un detective —le dije para pasar un poco la seriedad del momento.

—En encubierto —me dijo Edward riendo—. Había veces, que los carteros se equivocaban de casa y traían paquetes de tu padre, a mi casa, cuando iba a dejárselos, se comportaba muy extraño al saber que habían parado en mis manos.

—Si eso es verdad —le dije poniendo mi dedo en mis labios—. Siempre se pone como loco con algunos paquetes que llegan.

—Un día —me dijo Edward—. Un paquete llego un poco abierto, el cartero no se dio cuenta y yo tampoco, al tomarlo, pude ver la pequeña abertura, y se abrió mas al hacerle fuerza cuando lo agarre. Y en su interior, habían unos diamantes pequeños. Fui y se los deje a tu padre, y desde ese momento, que me pareció raro todo aquello. Cuando llego "aquella", y empezó a dejar cosas aquí en mi casa, descubrí que tu padre recibía diamantes y otro tipo de minerales ilegales.

—Y siempre dice que todo es legal —le dije suspirando—. En estos momentos no me sorprende nada.

—Hasta que —dijo Edward quitando su vista de mí—. Ella se embriago mas de lo normal, dijo muchas cosas de tu padre, y dijo que ella seria la que me separara de ti, que era lo mejor, sino, tu padre lo haría y no sería nada agradable ni para ti, ni para mi.

—Y por eso la dejaste que se metiera a tu cama —le dije enojada.

—No —respondió Edward serio—. No se bien que paso en ese momento, solo se que ella siguió bebiendo, como que no había tenido un buen día, no se en que momento me metí en mi cama con ella, solo se que tu llegaste y me viste acostado con ella.

—Edward, esa es la típica historia —le dije—. Ves muchas novelas.

—Yo se que es difícil de creer —me dijo Edward mirándome otra vez a los ojos—. Pero, si quieres, pregúntale a ella —al decir eso sus ojos no mostraban que fuera mentira y se veía muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Igual ya paso —le dije ya dejando el pasado en el pasado—. De todas maneras, si no te metiste con ella, lo hiciste con muchas otras después.

—No fueron tantas —rió Edward—. Solo tienen que haber sido como 3.

—No me interesa —le dije dándole la espalda.

—No seas celosa —dijo Edward—. Siempre te he amado solo a ti, ellas fueron para tratar de olvidar.

—Deja de ver novelas, Edward —le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—El punto —dijo riendo—. Es que tu padre esta metido con la mafia, y es ese el motivo por el cual no te deja estar conmigo, ¿Cómo se llama con el que quieren comprometerte?

—Robert Stevenson —le dije—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Cuando me dijiste que te habían comprometido, se me vino a la cabeza las palabras de tu padre el otro día, me dijo que jamás pensara en ti como tu novia, que tu solo te casarías con alguien a quien el aprobara y fuera de su confianza para seguir con la empresa, y alguien así, solo lo conseguiría entre sus socios, que ya dejara de rondarte —me dijo Edward poniendo cara triste al recordar ese día—. Y, acordándome de los nombres con que llegaban aquellos paquetes, pensé que esos podrían ser quienes los mandaban.

—¿Esos quienes? —le dije a Edward.

—La familia de tu prometido —dijo Edward.

—No le digas así —le dije casi gritando y enojada—. Si eres menso, para ser detective, si son mafiosos o algo así, no pondrían sus verdaderos nombres.

—El nombre de tu padre estaba —dijo Edward.

—Pero, mi padre podría decir que el nunca pidió eso, y podría comprobarlo, mientras que el que lo manda, no podría —le dije.

—Es verdad —me dijo Edward—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Esto —le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y juntaba mis labios con los de él.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —dijo Edward abrazándome y respondiendo mi beso.

—Siempre —le dije suavemente.

—¿Qué hacemos con tu prometido? —dijo riendo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —le dije.

—Por cierto —me dijo Edward—. Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

—Gracias —le dije dándole besos en el cuello.

—Más hermosa te ves sin él —me dijo acostándome en su cama y quedando un poco sobre mí.

—Estoy comprometida —le dije riendo.

—Conmigo —dijo Edward besándome.

Continuará...


	20. Nada podrá separarnos

_Hola!_

_Otro capi! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome y por sus linos comentarios!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigésimo: "Nada podrá separarnos"_**

Un sonido de un auto familiar me despertó. Estaba entre los brazos de Edward, no me iría de ese lugar. Me volví a acurrucar en el.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward.

—No quería despertarte —le dije abrazándolo.

—No importa —me dijo besando mi frente—. Así vuelvo a sentirte sin ropa pegada a mi —dijo riendo.

—Ya llegaron —le dije abrazándolo mas fuerte.

—Tu estas conmigo, no te preocupes —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—No me preocupo —le dije—. Pero, mi ropa del Instituto esta en mi habitación, y mis cosas, y todo.

—En un rato mas vamos y las sacamos —me dijo besando mis labios.

—Esta bien —le respondí dejando que me besara.

Seguí dándome besos con Edward por un rato y sentía la mano de Edward recorrer toda mi espalda. Ya había pasado cerca de 1 hora desde que escuche el auto de mi padre llegar a mi casa. Me separe de Edward.

—¿Vamos por mis cosas? —le dije solo abrazándolo.

—Vamos —me dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

—¿Vas a ir así? —le dije al ver que ya casi salía por la puerta sin ropa.

—No —me dijo riendo—. Busco algo cómodo.

—Búscame algo a mi —le dije recordando que solo tenia aquel vestido.

—Si eso lo se —dijo Edward riendo aun mas—. Ten —me dijo entregando un pantalón de buzo y un suéter.

—Gracias —le dije tomando lo que me pasaba.

Agarre mi ropa interior y me la puse, y luego lo que me había dado Edward, salimos de su casa, dejando todo a oscuras y nos fuimos a la mía. No tenía mis llaves, e Edward me había entregado las copias cuando llegaron mis padres, tuvimos que saltar la reja, cosa que ya sabíamos hacer desde hace mucho, entramos por mi jardín con mucho cuidado hasta llegar a la ventana de mi habitación, Edward la forzó un poco, solo con eso bastaba para que se abriera, lo sabía hacer desde hace mucho, cuando se pasaba en las noches para mi casa sin que nadie lo notara.

—Yo voy por tus cosas —me dijo Edward—. Tu quédate aquí.

—Esta bien —le dije dándole un besito en sus labios.

Edward se metió por la ventana, a los pocos minutos me paso mi mochila con las cosas dentro. Salio de mi habitación y nos fuimos, otra vez a su casa.

Llegue a la habitación de Edward, deje mi mochila en el suelo, cerca de la de él, y me fui a la cama otra vez, ya era tarde y tenia que descansar, había sido un largo día y la presentación se acercaba.

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura.

—A la cama —le dije tratando de quitarme de sus brazos.

—Pero, antes —me dijo riendo—. Devuélveme mi ropa.

—Ahora es mía —le dije.

—Dámela o te la quito yo, y no seré suave —dijo besando mi cuello.

Agarre el suéter y lo subí hasta quitarlo, igual hice con los pantalones.

—Ya me los quite —le dije con tono de molesta.

—Lo que te queda, lo saco yo —dijo Edward dejándome frente a él y besando mis labios.

Le respondí el beso, y me abrazo muy fuerte, solté sus labios y me di la vuelta.

—¿A donde crees que vas? —dijo Edward agarrándome de la cintura y pegándome a él.

—A dormir mañana es día de escuela —le dije sin darle importancia a los labios de Edward que estaban en mi cuello.

—Después habrá tiempo para dormir —dijo pasando sus manos por mi estomago.

—Quiero descansar —le dije antes de sentir una mano de Edward en uno de mis pechos.

—En un rato mas —me dijo Edward pasando su lengua por detrás de mi oreja y apretando mi pecho.

Cerré mis ojos, y un pequeño gemido fue la respuesta a un "_después descansamos"_, sentía los labios de Edward en mi oreja, recorriendo mi cuello, llegando hasta mis hombros y corriendo con la boca un poco el tirante del sujetador, mientras sus manos, una estaba en mi pecho, por sobre el sujetador apretándolo, y la otra, en mi estomago haciendo pequeños círculos cerca de mi ombligo, lentamente bajo hasta mis bragas, Edward apretó mas mi pecho y su mano llego a entre mis piernas, presionando sobre mis bragas sus dedos. Solté un pequeño gemido mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—A descansar —dijo Edward soltándome y caminando hacía la cama.

—Pero…. —le dije molesta por dejarme así—. Pero, Edward….

—¿No querías descansar? —me dijo dándose la vuelta y mirándome de frente.

—Si, pero… —sentía mis mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—Pero, ¿Qué? —dijo Edward con mirada picara.

—Pero, yo quiero… —no sabía como decirle que quería seguir.

—Tu quieres descansar —dijo Edward quitándose el suéter que se había puesto.

—Si, pero también quiero… —aun no me salían las palabras.

—¿Quieres que? —pregunto con la misma mirada picara, quitándose el pantalón y quedando solo en bóxer.

—Yo quiero… —le dije mirando al suelo—. Quiero un beso más.

—¿Solo un beso? —dijo Edward algo confundido.

—Si, solo un beso —le dije.

Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo fuerte, le correspondí el abrazo, se acerco lentamente a mis labios, hasta que los junto a los de él.

—Ya te di un beso —dijo separándose de mis labios.

—Quiero un beso, beso —le dije sin soltarlo y agarrando su labio inferior con mis dientes para juntarlo a mis labios.

Lo bese, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, acaricie todo lo que pude, Edward respondió mi beso suavemente, dejando que lo besara como quisiera. Pase mis manos por su espalda, con mis dedos le recorrí toda la columna vertebral, hasta llegar a su bóxer. "_Ahora me toca a mí"_, pensé mientras pasaba mis dedos suavemente por toda la orilla del bóxer, sin dejar de besarlo.

Una de mi mano avanzó hacía adelante, y se metió lento por el bóxer de Edward, una vez adentro busque hasta que encontré lo que quería, agarre el miembro de Edward con mi mano, lo apreté y lo comencé a mover, Edward soltó mis labios y dio un gemido, me miro y sonrió, volvió a mis labios y me beso apasionadamente, su lengua se movía recorriendo todo en mi boca, sentía que no podía respirar, pero, seguí besándolo y moviendo su miembro en mi mano, se que a él le encanta, y yo solo quería hacerlo feliz.

Edward me abrazó más fuerte, mientras yo sentía, como en mi mano, su orgullo iba creciendo. Edward dejó mis labios y comenzó a besar mi cuello, yo hice lo mismo con el, le bese el cuello, pasando por sus hombros, los pocos músculos que tiene en su pecho, mi mano apretó lo mas fuerte que pudo el miembro de Edward, él gimió, yo sonreí, saque mis manos de su bóxer, Edward mordió mi cuello cuando lo hice, deje mis dos manos en la orilla del bóxer de Edward, y comencé a bajarlo, mientras yo pasaba mi lengua por el duro, y poco musculoso estomago de Edward.

Termine de quitar la última prenda de ropa de Edward, y quede de rodillas a él. Frente a mi, tenía al miembro de Edward medio erectado. Lo agarre con mi mano, y mire a Edward, tenía una cara de hazme lo que quieras, le sonreí, acerque mi boca a su miembro y le pase mi lengua suavemente por la punta. Sentí como Edward soltó un gemido un tanto fuerte, le volví a sonreír y lo empuje un poco para que se sentara en la cama, le abrí las piernas y me puse entre ellas, volví a agarrar su miembro con mi mano, y le pase otra vez mi lengua por la puntita, Edward volvió a gemir, pero, esta vez mas suave. Metí la punta de su miembro en mi boca, y lo apreté con mis labios, mientras lo seguía acariciando con mi lengua, Edward volvió a hacer gemidos más fuertes y dejo sus manos apoyadas en el borde de la cama, y quedo con la espalda un poco hacía atrás, tenía sus ojos cerrados. _"Que lindo se ve"_, me dije y saque de mi boca su miembro y me lance a sus labios, lo bese por un ratito.

—Sigue con lo que hacías, preciosa —me dijo Edward en susurro.

—No —le dije dándole un besito—. Es hora de descansar.

—No, no, no —me dijo Edward agarrándome fuerte en sus brazos.

—Tu dijiste a descansar —le reclame.

—Olvida lo que dije —me dijo Edward besando mi cuello.

Me salí como pude de sus brazos y me puse delante de él, Edward me miraba con cara de desesperación.

—¡Bella! —me dijo Edward algo desesperado.

—¿Qué quieres Edward? —le dije tranquilamente.

—A ti —me respondió.

—¿Te gusta este sujetador? —le dije con la misma tranquilidad mientras pasaba mis dedos suavemente por mi pechos sobre el sujetador.

—No me gusta —me respondió mirando fijamente el movimiento de mis dedos sobre mi sujetador—. Quítalo.

—No quiero —le respondí sin dejar de mover mis dedos—. Me gusta como se siente, tan suave.

Edward no respondió nada, solo se quedo mirando mientras yo pasaba mis dedos por mis pechos, una mano bajo hasta mi obligo y un poco mas abajo. Edward no aguanto mas y se levanto de la cama, camino hacía mí y me abrazo fuerte, beso mis labios bruscamente, no me opuse, le respondí el beso de la misma manera, sus manos en mi espalda desbrocharon el sujetador, camino conmigo y me dejo apoyada en la pared, quito mi sujetador, y bajo con su lengua por mi cuello, llego a mis pechos y los mordió, solté un grito de dolor y placer, siguió besando y chupando mis pechos, mientras sus manos bajaban por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mis bragas, las metió por atrás y las bajo hasta quitarlas. Subió lentamente sus manos por atrás de mis piernas, haciendo que tuviera cosquillas.

—¡Edward! ¡Edward! —le dije entre gemido y gemido.

Su boca aun en mis pechos, mientras una de sus manos llegaba a entre mis piernas, metió y paso su dedo suave por toda esa línea, mordí mi labio, su otra mano llego a uno de mis pechos, lo apretó fuerte y al mismo tiempo metió sus dedos entre mis piernas, haciendo que soltara un fuerte gemido. Edward subió pasando su lengua desde mi pecho hasta mi boca, los paso suave por mis labios, con su brazo tomo mi pierna y la subió, se puso entre mis piernas y de golpe entro en mí, solté un pequeño grito cuando lo hizo. Edward dejo su nariz junto a la mía, una gota de sudor le rodaba por la mejilla, Edward seguía entrando y saliendo de mí, cada vez más rápido y más profundo, yo solo gemía, y lo miraba a esos ojos color miel, que también me miraban fijamente.

—¡Te amo Edward! —le dije antes de sentir que me desfallecía de placer.

—También te amo —escuche un pequeño susurro en mi oído entre gemido y gemido de Edward.

Sentía su respiración cansada, lo abrace fuertemente y apoye mi cabeza en su hombro, bajo mi pierna y me abrazo por la cintura, me tomo en sus brazos y me acostó en la cama. Me dejo mirando la pared y el se acostó tras de mi, me abrazo por la cintura y comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello y mi oreja.

—No te dejare dormir —me susurro.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomo en mis labios, me quede tranquila sintiendo las caricias de aquel joven que un día tanto ame y tanto odie.

**_a ti,; a g 0b :p_**

—Y por eso la dejaste que se metiera a tu cama —le dije enojada.

—No —respondió Edward serio—. No se bien que paso en ese momento, solo se que ella siguió bebiendo, como que no había tenido un buen día, no se en que momento me metí en mi cama con ella, solo se que tu llegaste y me viste acostado con ella.

—Edward, esa es la típica historia —le dije—. Ves muchas novelas.

—Yo se que es difícil de creer —me dijo Edward mirándome otra vez a los ojos—. Pero, si quieres, pregúntale a ella —al decir eso sus ojos no mostraban que fuera mentira y se veía muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Igual ya paso —le dije ya dejando el pasado en el pasado—. De todas maneras, si no te metiste con ella, lo hiciste con muchas otras después.

—No fueron tantas —rió Edward—. Solo tienen que haber sido como 3.

—No me interesa —le dije dándole la espalda.

—No seas celosa —dijo Edward—. Siempre te he amado solo a ti, ellas fueron para tratar de olvidar.

—Deja de ver novelas, Edward —le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

—El punto —dijo riendo—. Es que tu padre esta metido con la mafia, y es ese el motivo por el cual no te deja estar conmigo, ¿Cómo se llama con el que quieren comprometerte?

—Robert Stevenson —le dije—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Cuando me dijiste que te habían comprometido, se me vino a la cabeza las palabras de tu padre el otro día, me dijo que jamás pensara en ti como tu novia, que tu solo te casarías con alguien a quien el aprobara y fuera de su confianza para seguir con la empresa, y alguien así, solo lo conseguiría entre sus socios, que ya dejara de rondarte —me dijo Edward poniendo cara triste al recordar ese día—. Y, acordándome de los nombres con que llegaban aquellos paquetes, pensé que esos podrían ser quienes los mandaban.

—¿Esos quienes? —le dije a Edward.

—La familia de tu prometido —dijo Edward.

—No le digas así —le dije casi gritando y enojada—. Si eres menso, para ser detective, si son mafiosos o algo así, no pondrían sus verdaderos nombres.

—El nombre de tu padre estaba —dijo Edward.

—Pero, mi padre podría decir que el nunca pidió eso, y podría comprobarlo, mientras que el que lo manda, no podría —le dije.

—Es verdad —me dijo Edward—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Esto —le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello y juntaba mis labios con los de él.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —dijo Edward abrazándome y respondiendo mi beso.

—Siempre —le dije suavemente.

—¿Qué hacemos con tu prometido? —dijo riendo.

—Ya se nos ocurrirá algo —le dije.

—Por cierto —me dijo Edward—. Te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

—Gracias —le dije dándole besos en el cuello.

—Más hermosa te ves sin él —me dijo acostándome en su cama y quedando un poco sobre mí.

—Estoy comprometida —le dije riendo.

—Conmigo —dijo Edward besándome.

Continuará...


	21. Preparándonos para la presentación

_Hola!_

_Otro capi! Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome y por sus linos comentarios!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigésimo Primero: "Preparándonos para la presentación"_**

Otro día comenzó, en la cama de Edward y entre sus brazos desperté, recordé todo lo pasado la noche anterior, mi compromiso, lo que me contó Edward, y la presentación encima.

—Buenos días —escuche la voz de Edward entrar por la puerta con una bandeja.

—Buenos días —le respondí sentándome en la cama y tapándome un poco con la sabana.

—No te cubras —reclamo Edward.

—¿Preparaste desayuno? —le dije cambiando el tema.

—Hice lo que pude —me dijo sentándose a mi lado.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunte algo afligida al recordar que era día de estudio.

—Cerca de las 10 —me respondió Edward sin darle importancia.

—¡Es tardísimo! —grite—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde a clases! —seguí gritando mientras corría la bandeja de mis piernas—. ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? —le reclame a Edward que seguía tranquilo sentado comiendo.

—Primero —dijo mascando una tostada—. No me grites, y segundo, llame al Instituto avisando que habíamos tenido un pequeño inconveniente y que llegaríamos tarde, a lo que me respondieron que hoy había solo un acto en conmemoración a los no se cuantos años del Instituto —dijo Edward con la boca casi llena—. Ya sabes, esa misa típica de todos los años.

—Verdad —le dije más tranquila—. ¡Se viene la presentación! —grite al pensar bien el porque no habrían clases.

—Llamo hace un rato Jack —dijo Edward tomando algo de jugo—. El ensayo se adelanto a las 14 horas porque no hay clases.

—Probemos tu desayuno —le dije una vez tranquila.

Comimos e Edward fue a lavar las cosas, yo seguí acostada otro rato, cuando Edward volvió a la habitación, yo estaba acostada de espalda mirando el cielo tapada con la sabana.

—¿En qué piensas? —dijo Edward sentándose en la cama.

—En lo que paso anoche —le respondí mirando el cielo.

—¿En todos los besos que te di? —me dijo acercándose a mi cara poniéndose sobre mí.

—No —le respondí riendo—. Hay cosas más importantes.

—¿Qué puede ser más importante que yo? —dijo Edward besando mi cuello y acostándose sobre mi.

—Sigues siendo el engreído de siempre —le dije mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

—No el de siempre —me dijo dejando su nariz junto a la mía—. Ahora te tengo a ti.

Edward junto sus labios con los míos y me besó suavemente, le respondí su beso olvidándome del resto del mundo.

—Sigamos con lo de anoche —dijo Edward dejando mis labios y bajando por mi cuello.

—¡No! —le grite mientras intentaba sacarlo de encima.

—¿Acaso no te gusta? —dijo con una mirada picara.

—Claro que si —dije sonrojándome—. Digo no… ¡Ahhhh!, es tarde.

—¿Y eso qué? —dijo Edward tratando de meter su mano por la sabana.

—Que tengo ensayo —dije en susurro al sentir la mano de Edward tocar mi cuerpo—. Edward me voy a bañar —le dije empujándolo.

—Esta bien —me dijo quitándose de encima y parándose al lado de la cama.

Me levante cubriéndome con la sabana, sentía la mirada de Edward tras de mí, amarre un poco la sabana y comencé a mover mi cabello mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Camine al baño, me metí en la ducha y me bañe.

Al salir me fui a la habitación de Edward envuelta en una toalla. Edward estaba acostado en su cama boca abajo.

—Edward —le dije mientras me paraba cerca de la cama.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo con voz dormida.

—No tengo ropa —le dije recordando que la noche anterior había llegado con aquel vestido y que la ropa que buscamos fue la del Instituto.

—¿Y para que la quieres? —dijo Edward sentándose en la cama y quedando frente a mi—. Te ves mejor sin ella —dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

—Si quieres que vaya así a ensayar —le dije sin darle importancia al asunto—. Voy sin ropa.

—No, no, no —reclamo Edward—. Ponte el uniforme del Instituto, ahora no podemos ir por tu ropa porque debe estar tu mamá.

—Es verdad —dije recordando que mis padres había vuelto—. Entonces, me iré a poner ropa —dije dándole la espalda a Edward y buscando mi bolso.

—No, no, no —dijo Edward poniéndose de pie—. No te vayas —dijo agarrándome por la cintura.

—Solo me iré a poner ropa —dije mientras me intentaba salir de sus brazos.

—Nadie te dice que no lo hagas, dijo Edward abrazándome —Pero no tienes porque irte.

—Ve a bañarte —le dije algo cansada—. Para que me acompañes.

—Si voy a ir —dijo Edward—. Siempre lo hago, y siempre lo haré, no te dejare nunca.

—Si lo se —dije rindiéndome, siempre caía ante esas palabras de Edward.

—¿Te pones ropa donde yo vea? —dijo riendo.

—Si, si —le respondí.

Edward me soltó y se volvió a acostar en la cama, mientras yo me ponía la ropa del Instituto. Una vez lista, Edward se fue a dar una rápida ducha, miré el reloj, ya pasaban de las 12, "_Que rápido pasa la hora"_, pensé mientras caminaba en dirección a la cocina de Edward. Al llegar empecé a mirar dentro de los muebles y el refrigerador, buscando algo para poder comer, hasta que encontré un poco de arroz y algunas verduras, y me puse a cocinar.

—Huele rico —dijo Edward que estaba parado en la puerta de la cocina.

—Claro —le dije—. Yo estoy cocinando.

—Y después el engreído soy yo —dijo Edward poniendo sus manos en la nuca—. Veré un poco de tele.

—Esta bien —le dije mirándolo—. Al rato te llamo para que comamos.

Termine de preparar el almuerzo y ordene la mesa para dos, llame a Edward y nos sentamos a comer, una vez que acabamos, lave los platos, deje todo limpio y ordenado en la cocina, me fui a la habitación de Edward y ordene su cama. Agarré el bolso de Edward y metí mi mp3, mire mi celular, que tenía en silencio, unas cuantas llamadas pérdidas de mi mamá, otras cuantas de mi papá y otras cuantas del número de la casa.

Salí de la habitación y me fui a la sala.

—Se hace tarde —le dije a Edward en su oído al llegar al sillón donde estaba sentado—. Vamos, vamos.

—Aún es temprano —reclamó Edward que seguía viendo televisión.

—Me voy sola —dije con tono amenazante.

—Esta bien, vamos —dijo Edward poniéndose de pie y apagando el televisor—. Solo espera un momento más.

—Esta bien —le dije mientras me sentaba en el borde del sillón a esperar.

Edward camino en dirección al baño, y luego de unos 20 minutos, llego al lado mió.

—Vamos —dijo agarrando unas llaves que estaban colgadas en un pequeño cuadro que hicimos hace mucho tiempo en clases, el mió, sabrán los duendes donde quedo.

—Vamos —le dije saliendo tras él.

Caminamos hasta la moto, Edward me paso el casco y me subí abrazándolo fuerte, mire en dirección a mi casa, todo se veía oscuro, como si no hubiera nadie, _"Que extraño"_, me dije, pero salí de mis pensamientos cuando la moto de Edward partió.

A los pocos minutos llegamos al Instituto, Edward aparcó la moto donde siempre, me baje y le entregue el casco, lo guardo y agarro mi mano, comenzamos a caminar en dirección al gimnasio donde ensayamos.

—Ya casi son las 14 —le reclame a Edward.

—Si ya se —me respondió con tono de burla.

—No me gusta llegar tarde —le dije regalándole una mirada de odio—. Eso lo sabes.

—Si lo se —seguía Edward sin prestarme mucha atención.

—No me tomas en cuenta —le dije soltándole la mano y caminando mas adelante y rápido.

—Que bonitas piernas tienes preciosa —me grito Edward que se había quedado un poco mas atrás.

Me sentí enrojecer por completo, no estaba acostumbrada a que Edward me dijera cosas así, no era que no me gustaba, pero cada vez que lo decía, me ponía como un tomate y no sabía que hacer, como ahora, que lo único que hice fue acelerar el paso, escuche a Edward reír y luego de un momento llegó a mi lado y me agarro de la mano entrecruzando nuestros dedos. Me quede en silencio, no le dije nada más, ni siquiera lo veía a los ojos, me sentía muy avergonzada.

Llegamos a la entrada del gimnasio, mire a Edward antes de abrir la puerta, y tenía una sonrisa torcida marcándole el rostro.

—¿De qué tanto te ríes? —le dije al abrir la puerta.

—No seas tan curiosa —me respondió el chico de ojos dorados.

—¡Bella! —escuche una voz llamarme desde dentro del gimnasio—. Al fin llegas.

—Tan tarde es —me dije suspirando.

—No lo es —me dijo Edward—. Ya sabes como es Tom de exagerado.

—Si, es verdad —dije caminando hacía el escenario.

Edward cerró la puerta y luego camino tras de mí en dirección al escenario, allí estaba Tom sentado al borde, mirando hacía donde venía yo, una vez que estuve cerca se bajo de un salto y corrió a donde nosotros a saludar, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue donde Edward, lo agarró de un brazo y lo corrió lejos de mí.

—¿Y ustedes? —les dije acercándome un poco donde ellos.

—Cosas de hombres, Bella —me dijo Tom con una sonrisa—. Cosas de hombres.

Edward rió, y yo comprendí que no querían que yo me enterara de algo.

—Hola Bella —escuche la voz de Jack.

—Hola —le grite al chico que salía tras las cortinas del escenario.

Subí al escenario y me di cuenta que ninguno de los instrumentos estaban, salude a Jack, quien también se fue donde Edward, mientras yo entraba por entre las cortinas a la parte de atrás del escenario donde estaba Steven acomodando unos cables, lo salude de beso y siguió con lo suyo, David salió de una puerta con una caja en las manos.

—Hola —me dijo algo atareado con la caja.

—Hola —le respondí mientras me acercaba a él para ayudarlo.

—No te preocupes —me dijo riendo como siempre—. Solo tengo que dejarla aquí —dijo dejando la caja en el piso cerca de Steven.

—Esta bien —le dije sonriéndole.

—¿Edward esta afuera? —me pregunto David.

—Si —le respondí—. Junto a Tom y Jack.

—Voy con él —me dijo David mientras corría hacía afuera.

—¿Y ahora que les pasa a todos estos? —dije con algo de fastidio por no saber que tanto hacían.

—Cosas de hombres —me dijo Steven que seguía en el suelo viendo los cables.

—¿Se pusieron de acuerdo? —le dije al recordar las palabras de Tom.

Steven solo rió, y yo puse cara de frustración, me sentía en el centro de un complot, sobre algo que no se que pasara, y no se para quien será.

—¡Bella! —escuche la voz del último chico que me faltaba por saludar.

—¡Voy! —grite mientras caminaba hacía fuera de las bambalinas.

Al salir, pude ver a los cinco chicos reunidos en donde mismo los había dejado la última vez, me detuve un rato a observarlos, era increíble que en tan poco tiempo Edward había pasado a formar parte del grupo y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Un viento me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, Steven había pasado corriendo para unirse a los demás, ahora los seis hablaban casi en susurro y uno que otra risa se escuchaba.

—Me van a decir que pasa —les dije con tono alto para que me escucharan desde el escenario.

—Calma, calma, Bella —dijo Tom que tenía un brazo por alrededor del cuello de Edward.

—¿Por qué no están los instrumentos listos? —pregunté para poder saber que tanto hacían, la verdad es que la curiosidad me estaba matando.

—Esta bien, te diremos —dijo Jack—. Hoy no hay ensayo, hoy es el día de las sorpresas para Bella —dijo riendo—. Empezando porque mañana es la presentación, porque como sabrás, el viernes lo hicieron festivo, así que las últimas actividades serán mañana, y por ellos, hoy no habrá ensayo, porque iremos de compras.

—¿De compras? —pregunté confundida—. No es mejor que ensayemos.

—No —dijo Tom seriamente—. Lo más importante ahora es…

—Que nuestra vocalista luzca más hermosa que de costumbre —termino de decir Rick.

—No te pases —le dijo Edward—. Solo yo le puedo decir cuan hermosa es.

—Por cierto, Bella —dijo David con mirada curiosa—. ¿Por qué andas con el uniforme?

—Larga historia —le respondí aún confundida por todo.

—Tenemos todo el camino hasta el centro comercial para que nos cuentes —dijo Tom caminando hacía la salida del gimnasio junto a Edward mientras seguían hablado bajito y abrazados.

—Vamos —me dijo Rick ayudándome a bajar del escenario.

Salimos del gimnasio, todos hablando de lo que sería la presentación, yo tratando de no demostrar mis nervios y los chicos riendo por todo, como siempre, Edward y Tom ya estaban esperando junto a la camioneta de Jack. Al llegar, nos subimos, Jack el conductor y a su lado como copiloto Steven, atrás, estaba Tom, en el centro estaba yo y a mi lado Edward, más atrás estaban Rick y David. Jack encendió el motor, y partimos al centro comercial.

Continuará...


	22. De compras

_Hola!_

_Un poco tarde peor he llegado con el capi! Espero lo disfruten y muchas gracias!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigésimo segundo: "De Compras"_**

Comenzamos a recorrer la ciudad en la camioneta de Jack, había un poco de tráfico, raro para la hora que era, pero que los chicos no dieron importancia.

—Bella, cuenta el por qué andas con uniforme —dijo Tom con voz de muy curioso.

—Si, Bella, cuenta —dijo David asomando su cabeza entre Tom y yo.

—Ustedes cuenten primero que era eso de "_hombres_" que tanto hablaban a mis espaldas —dije mirándolos con odio.

—¿Tú que eres? —me dijo Tom sonriendo.

—¿Soy de qué? —dije al no entender la pregunta.

—¿Hombre o mujer? —dijo Tom seriamente.

—Pues, mujer, que no ves —le dije algo enojada porque ya imaginaba a lo que iba la pregunta.

—Entonces, no te podemos decir, porque no eres hombre —dijo David.

—Bien, bien —les dije mirando al frente.

Los chicos rieron y yo fruncí el ceño, desde que se habían hecho muy amigos de Edward, se la pasaban con secretos.

—¿Nos vas a contar? —dijo Jack mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.

—Esta bien —les dije ya que todos querían saber—. Haciendo el cuento corto, mi papá parece que es un mafioso, me comprometieron con un tipo que nunca en mi vida había visto y no pienso volver a mi casa, por eso ando con uniforme, porque fue lo único que sacamos de mi casa anoche, Edward y yo.

—¡¿Qué?, ¡¿Cómo?, ¡Detalles, Bella! —grito Tom.

—¿Mafia? —dijo Jack sin dejar de mirar el camino.

—¿Compromiso? —dijo Steven volteándose.

—¿Bella, mafiosa? —dijo David que seguía con su cabeza entre Tom y yo.

—Bellaeee, una mafiosaaaaa, uhhhhhhh —comenzó a cantar Rick que seguía sentado atrás de mi—. Sin casaaaaa, e Edward se quedará solo porque ella está comprometida.

—Y tú te quedaras sin cara —le dijo Edward con una mirada de enojo.

—Calma, calma, si sabes que es broma —le dijo Rick riendo.

—¡Bella, explica con detalles! —volvió a gritar Tom.

—No —le dije mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

—Pero, pero… —reclamó Tom—. ¿Por qué?

—Cosa de mujeres —le dije con la misma mirada.

—¿Mujeres? —dijo David—. Aquí solo hay una mujer, Bella —dijo esta vez riendo.

—A no ser…—dijo Rick con una mirada extraña a Edward—. No lo creo —dijo riendo—. Edward, te cambiaste de sexo.

—¡Te mató! —dijo Edward parándose de su asiento y lanzándose para atrás.

Edward y Rick comenzaron una pequeña pelea de juego, nada que se pudieran hacer daño, en eso David se sentó junto a mí, en el lugar que estaba Edward.

—¿Nos contarás? —dijo curioso David al llegar a mi lado.

—Si, si —le dije ya que no podía ganar contra todos ellos—. Todo empezó, el día en que me llego un paquete a la casa que no se lo entregaron a mi vecina, que siempre recibe las cosas cuando no estoy, o casi siempre, ahora que me acuerdo algunas cosas no las dejan con nadie que no sea mi papá —dije algo confundida y recordando las palabras de Edward cuando me contó lo de la mafia y mi padre.

—Eso es de la mafia —dijo Edward dejando de pelear con Rick.

- No se sabe bien eso aún— le dije sin darle importancia al tema— La caja tenía un vestido de noche, un abrigo, unos zapatos y un collar.

—¡Qué vestido! —dijo Edward como recordando algo.

—¡Silencio, Edward! —dijo Tom—. No interrumpas tanto a no ser que sea para aportar algún detalle.

—Y, ayer había una cena con mis padres y unos amigos de ellos —les dije continuando con la historia—. Casi nunca voy a esos encuentros, por el simple hecho que no me gustan las cenas de negocios, pero a esta, mi madre me dijo que tenía que asistir —respire y recordé lo pasado la noche anterior—. Fui y una vez que llegamos, se presento el amigo de mi padre, junto a el, estaba su esposa y su hijo.

—¡Tu prometido! —dijo Tom con exageración.

—Que escandaloso eres Tom —le dijo David.

—Esto cada vez se pone más interesante —dijo Tom ignorando a David

—Si, es una novela de esas lloronas —le dije con burla.

—Sigue contando, Bella —me dijo Tom algo desesperado.

—Al terminar la cena y luego que mis padres hablaran y hablaran con sus conocidos —continúe con el relato—. El amigo de mi padre dijo que ahora venía el verdadero motivo por el que se reunieron, en eso, Robert, que es como se llama el hijo del señor aquel, se puso de pie y me invito a pararme junto a él, lo hice y se acerco a mi collar, lo abrió y saco dos pequeños anillos, y me dijo que desde ese momento yo soy su prometida, intento ponerme un anillo en mi dedo pero, salí corriendo de allí y llegue a la casa de Edward, y es por eso que ahora ando con uniforme, porque en la noche nos metimos a mi casa a manera de ladrones por la ventana y solo fue esto lo que sacamos.

—Haré una canción con tu historia —dijo Tom seriamente.

Todos, con excepción de Jack que manejaba, lo quedamos mirando con cara de loco. Jack doblo a la derecha y entro en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, se estaciono y comenzamos a bajarnos.

—Bella —dijo Tom al llegar a mi lado luego de bajarse—. Si quieres te puedes ir a vivir a mi casa.

—No, gracias —dijo Edward llegando a mi lado—. Ella vive conmigo.

—Tu también te puedes ir a vivir con nosotros, idiota —le dijo con burla idiota, lo llamaba así de cariño, nunca en mala manera—. Es para que no esté tan cerca de sus padres y no tenga problemas.

—No te preocupes —le dije a Tom—. Una vez que sea la presentación enfDavidtare a mis padres, no pretendo dejar todas mis cosas allí para siempre.

—Así se habla —dijo Steven llegando a donde estábamos nosotros—. No le hagas caso a las estupideces que dice Tom a veces, o no te llevaran a ningún lado.

—De nada sirve que arranque para siempre —le dije a Steven—. Así no podré vivir tranquila.

—Ahora vamos por tu sorpresa —dijo Jack al terminar de cerrar su camioneta.

—¡Sí! —grito Tom más emocionado que yo.

Caminamos en dirección a la entrada del centro comercial, por aquel suelo de cemento, Edward a mi lado tomados de la mano, junto a él estaba Tom y seguían hablando bajito, Jack a mi otro lado, mientras que Steven y David caminaban un poco más atrás. Llegamos a una enorme tienda de ropa, de todo tipo, desde bebé hasta de ejecutivas.

—Entremos —dijo Jack abriendo la puerta.

Le hicimos caso y nos fuimos a la ropa de hombre, la parte adolescente, los chicos de la banda se comprarían ropa para la presentación de mañana.

—Esta es tu sorpresa —dijo riendo Tom.

—¿Qué? —le dije riendo—. ¿Me compraré ropa de hombre?

—¡No, no, no! —dijo Tom moviendo los brazos en señal de negación—. Verás a seis apuestos muchachos probarse difeDavidtes ropas hasta que alguna sea de nuestro agrado.

—¡Qué mejor que eso! —dijo Steven mirando unos pantalones negros.

—¿Seis? —pregunté algo confusa.

—¿Me estas dejando fuera, Bella? —gruño Edward al lado mío.

—Es para la presentación de mañana —le dije defendiéndome.

—¿Y yo no cuento? —volvió a gruñir Edward.

—Tu no cantas, ni tocas — e dije mirándolo fijamente a esos ojos dorados.

—Yo soy el Manager —dijo Edward haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra manager.

—¿Y desde cuándo? —pregunté al no saber nada de eso.

—Desde que te uniste al grupo —dijo Tom que había llegado al rescate de su amigo.

—Tu si me entiendes, Tom —le dijo Edward pasando un brazo por alrededor del cuello de Tom y soltando mi mano.

—Claro que si, amigo —le dijo Tom—. Por algo soy tu amigo, vamos a probarnos unos cuantos pantalones —le dijo respondiendo el abrazo de Edward.

—¡Me dejaran sola! —les dije molesta.

Pero, ya no tenía sentido, todos los chicos estaban dispersados en difeDavidtes lugares de la parte de hombres adolescentes. Comencé a caminar hacia el lugar de las mujeres, para ver que había.

—¡Bella! —grito Jack—. ¡Quédate donde estas!

—Aún no me pierden de vista —dije suavemente en voz alta mirando al chico que me movía la mano—. ¡Esta bien! —le dije lo más fuerte que podía sin que pasara a grito.

Me senté en un pequeño sillón a esperar a los chicos, apoye mis codos en mis piernas y mi cabeza en la palma de mi mano derecha, así me quede hasta que llego el primer participante y se puso frente a mí.

—¿Y? —me dijo Steven cuando llego—. ¿Qué opinas? —dijo señalando con sus manos la vestimenta que había escogido.

—Pareces un niño emo —le dije con algo de gracia—. Solo te falta el peinado.

—No tenemos un estilo que seguir —me dijo Steven riendo—. Tocamos de todo un poco, y esta es la moda —me dijo guiñándome un ojo.

—Si es verdad —dije mirando al chico de pies a cabeza—. Creo que la corbata debería ser roja —le dije poniéndome de pie frente a él.

—¿Por qué? —me dijo con curiosidad mientras me veía dar vueltas a su alrededor observándolo.

—Simple —le dije—. Tus pantalones son negros con rayas muy finas verticales blancas, tu camisa es azul marino oscuro y tu corbata azul eléctrico, todo muy oscuro y no resaltas.

—Aparte de cantante —me dijo Steven mientras me seguía ya que empecé a caminar al estante donde están las corbatas que solo estaba a unos pasos de donde estaba sentada—. También eres diseñadora de moda.

—No, no —le dije mientras buscaba alguna corbata—. Solo apDaviddí de mi mamá a combinar algo de los colores. Creo que esta o esta —le dije a Steven mientras le pasaba dos corbatas en distinto tono de rojo.

—A ver —me dijo Steven agarrándola—. ¿Cómo me queda esta?

—Sigue siendo muy oscura —le dije al chico que tenia afirmada la corbata en tono rojo más oscuro en su cuello—. Ponte la otra.

—A la orden —me dijo riendo.

—¡Esa sí —exclame alegremente—. Te queda perfecta, hace que el gris de tus ojos se vea violeta.

—Ahora me faltan los zapatos —me dijo Steven—. Pero creo que esos lo elegiremos al final para tener todos los mismos. Iré a quitarme esto.

Volví a sentarme donde estaba, Steven habló con Jack y le mostró los pantalones, luego se reunieron todos los chicos y hablaron, al rato llegaron frente a mí.

—Bella —dijo Jack—. ¿Qué opinas?

—¿Por quién empiezo? —les dije mirándolos a todos de pies a cabeza.

—¡Derecha a izquierda! —dijo Tom que estaba de los primeros a la derecha.

—Está bien —le dije acercándome a él.

—Llegamos a la conclusión que todos usaríamos el mismo pantalón pero en distinto tono —me dijo Tom dando un paso al frente para que lo pudiera ver bien.

—Tu camisa no combina —le mirando al chico que vestía el mismo pantalón a rayas blancas horizontales que Steven, solo que este era un gris un poco oscuro—. La corbata va con los pantalones, pero la camisa roja, no.

—Pero, quiero vestirme de rojo —reclamó Tom.

—Entonces, busca otros pantalones —le dije al niño que hacía pucheros—. Pueden ser negros, o rojos.

—¿Y vestirme todo de rojo? —me dijo con un particular brillo de malicia en sus ojos.

—Busca uno rojo con rayas negras —le dije al chico—. Y una corbata negra con rayas blancas.

—Creo que me gusta —dijo mientras caminaba a los estantes.

—Te toca, Edward —le dije al chico con mirada profunda.

—¿Qué tal me veo, preciosa? —me dijo con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Verdad que soy todo un príncipe?

—Si, si —le dije sin darle tanta importancia—. Pantalones grises, como los de Tom, camisa gris muy clara a rayas verticales con un gris más oscuro y una corbata azul eléctrico.

—Si —me dijo Edward—. ¿Verdad que luzco espectacular?

—La camisa no combina —le dije ya que se veía algo raro con tantas rayas verticales—. Busca una que solo sea gris, o si quieres con rayas, que sean horizontales.

—Voy —me dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Ahora yo —dijo Jack.

—Pantalones negros, con rayas verdes claras, camisa blanca y una corbata verde oscuro, pero no tanto —lo miré fijo a los ojos, la corbata resaltaba esos ojos verdes claros que tiene—. Tu estas perfecto —le dije sonriéndole—. La corbata resalta tus ojos, tu camisa combina con todo, igual los pantalones.

—Soy perfecto —dijo Jack caminando hacía los vestidores.

—¡Yo, yo! —dijo David llegando a mi lado.

—Pantalones marrones con rayas blancas, camisa blanca y corbata marrón a rayas blancas —le dije mirándolo de arriba abajo—. Tu tampoco tienes problemas, estas perfecto.

—¡Lo sabía! —dijo pasando por al lado de Rick camino a los vestidores.

—Soy el último —dijo Rick parándose frente a mí.

—Pantalones negros con rayas blancas, la camisa gris oscuro y la corbata roja con rayas a 45º grises del mismo tono que la corbata —le dije inspeccionando al chico—. Te queda bien, ¡perfecto! —le dije al igual que los dos anteriores.

—Gracias —me dijo mientras caminaba a los vestidores.

Steven se quedo parado junto a mí con la ropa escogida en sus manos, nos sentamos y esperamos que llegaran los demás, mientras hablábamos de lo que sería la presentación y de lo nerviosa que estoy. A los minutos llegaron Jack, Rick y David, mientras que Edward y Tom se tardaron un poco más porque andaban buscando algo que les combinara mejor.

—Estamos todos listos —dijo Jack mirando a todos los chicos que estaban con la ropa en las manos—. Ahora solo faltas tú —me dijo mirándome fijo.

—No traje dinero —les dije algo avergonzada.

—Nadie ha hablado de dinero —dijo Tom riendo—. Vamos a la sección que te corresponde.

Edward Tomo mi mano y caminamos junto a todo el grupo a la sección de adolescente en la parte mujer.

—Como decidimos ir todos del mismo estilo —dijo David—. Tendrás que adecuarte a cómo vamos nosotros.

—Si eso ya lo había pensando —les dije a todos los chicos que miraban ropa—. Tengo unos pantalones parecidos a los de ustedes en mi casa, así que el pantalón no hay problema, pero no se que ponerme arriba.

—Nosotros elegiremos por ti —dijo Rick—. Tu solo dirás si te gustan los colores o no.

—Es nuestro regalo por formar parte de la banda —dijo Tom.

—Pero… —dije antes de ser interrumpida.

—Quédate aquí —dijo Edward mientras me señalaba un asiento—. Y espera.

—Está bien, está bien —dije ya que sabía que no podría ganar contra todos ellos.

—¿Qué tal de Gothic Lolita? —dijo Jack al resto de los chicos—. Creo que encontré algo que le quedará bien.

—¿Gothic Lolita? —dijo Tom mirándome de pies a cabeza.

- Si no me gusta, ¿puedo elegir algo yo?— pregunté al ver que los chicos se reunían y no me dejaban ver nada.

—¡No! —dijeron todos a la vez.

Se quedaron un rato hablando en círculos y se veían muchos movimientos de manos, sacando algo de un lado y algo de otro.

—¡Listo! —grito Tom.

—Toma —me dijo Edward pasándome un montón de ropa—. Todo es el mismo traje, póntelo y luego me vienes a modelar.

—Está bien —les dije mirando a todos los chicos que me veían ansiosos.

Camine hacía los vestidores de mujer, entre. Deje la ropa en una banca que había frente a un gran espejo, comencé a quitarme la ropa, por suerte esto no tenía blummers, a pesar de ser ropa de Lolita no los tenía y fue un alivio, es algo que no me gusta de esa ropa. Era un vestido negro, la falda pomposa con muchos ruedos y al final la típica blonda con encaje, y arriba, algo parecido a un corsé, ajustado pero no apretado, con un listón mediano en el centro, justo a la altura de los pechos, el vestido tiene un escote que los hacían notar, en el centro del listón, una cruz estilo medieval, está linda, lo reconozco, las mangas son pomposas igual que la falda, hasta un poco más arriba de mis codos, para abajo caen lisas y algo ajustadas hasta las muñecas donde se abDavid. Van con unas portaligas negras y unos zapatos de lolita con terraplén bastante alto. Me mire al espejo, y me gusto, salí del vestidor y fui donde los chicos.

—¿Qué dicen? —les dije a los chicos parándome frente a ellos—. ¿Verdad que parezco una lolita?

—Te faltan los listones en la cabeza —dijo Tom entregándome dos listones iguales a los que tenía en el centro del vestido con la cruz.

—¡Qué lindos! —le dije a Tom—. ¿Me tengo que peinar como Gothic Lolita? —les pregunté a los chicos.

—¡Claro! —dijo Jack—. Nosotros de emo y tu de Lolita.

—¿Y, como me veo? —volví a preguntar.

—Como una lolita —dijo Rick.

—¿Solo eso van a decir? —dije haciendo pucheros.

—La verdad —dijo David—. Es que Edward nos tiene amenazados con boicotear la presentación si te decimos algo más.

—¡Edward! —le grite al chico por lo que había hecho.

—¡No es verdad! —se defendió—. Yo solo les dije que midieran sus palabras si querían que la banda sonara mañana.

—Te ves hermosa, Bella —me dijo Tom.

—Gracias —le respondí.

—Es verdad, preciosa —me dijo Edward—. Pareces una bebe.

—Nosotros iremos a elegir los zapatos para nosotros —dijo Steven—. Mientras te quitas todo eso, una vez que estés lista solo anda donde nosotros.

—Si —le dije caminando hacía los vestidores otra vez.

Me quite el traje, me volví a poner el uniforme del instituto y salí en busca de los chicos, allí estaban poniéndose zapatos.

—Estoy lista —les dije cuando llegue—. ¿Dónde está Edward? —pregunté al no verlo—. ¿Y Tom?

—Fueron al baño —me dijo Jack algo nervioso.

—¿Los dos? —pregunté confundida, por lo que sabía las mujeres van de a dos al baño, no los hombres.

—Tom no sabía donde quedaba —dijo David, al igual que Jack, con tono nervioso.

—Bella —me dijo Steven—. Ven trae tu ropa.

Camine hasta donde estaba él y se la pase, al rato llego una señorita que recibiría todas las compras, junto todo, Steven pago y nos dieron las bolsas. Edward y Tom aún no se aparecían.

—Está bien —escuche que dijo Jack atrás de mí—. Dice Edward que nos esperan en la camioneta, así que vamos.

_"Algo se traen Tom e Edward"_, pensé, _"De hace rato que andan algo raros, ya averiguare que es"_, caminamos en dirección al estacionamiento, y allí, estaban Edward y Tom apoyados en la camioneta. Jack abrió para que nos subiéramos y nos fuimos al Instituto en la misma posición en la que íbamos al principio. Al llegar, nos despedimos de todos, Edward metió las bolsas a la moto y nos fuimos a la casa de Edward.

Al llegar, ignore por completo mi casa y solo fui derecho a la sala de Edward, entré y deje las bolsas en el sillón, me senté. Edward entró a la casa cerrando las puertas.

—Edward —le dije cuando escuche que entró—. No tengo ropa interior para mañana.

—Al rato nos metemos en tu casa de nuevo —me dijo dejando las llaves colgadas.

—Voy al baño —le dije poniéndome de pie.

—Está bien —me respondió.

Al salir, preparamos algo de comer, y nos fuimos a la cama, Edward puso el despertador a las2 a.m., para ir a mi casa, fuimos igual que la noche anterior e Edward saco mucha ropa mía. Volvimos a la cama de Edward y a dormir, que mañana, será el gran día.

Continuará...


	23. Llego la hora

_Hola!_

_Otro capi y ya cada vez nos acercamos más al fin! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigesimotercero: "Llego la Hora"._**

—Despierta —escuche una voz que me decía suave en mi oído—. Despierta —volví a escuchar.

—No quiero —dije tapándome la cabeza con las sabanas.

—Bien, pero después no me reclames que llegas tarde —dijo Edward saliendo de encima mío.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté solo mostrando un ojo al exterior.

—Ya pasan de las7 a.m. —me respondió Edward que estaba sentado en la cama.

—¡Hoy es el día! —dije destapándome y sentándome—. ¡Edward! —grite.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward mirando con paciencia.

—¡Es el gran día! —le volví a gritar.

—Si —me respondió con una sonrisa—. Y si no te apuras llegaras tarde.

—¡Ahhh! —grite poniéndome de pie.

—No exageres —fue lo último que escuche de Edward antes de meterme en su baño.

Me metí al baño y me di una ducha, me puse el uniforme del Instituto, al salir del baño, Edward tenía el desayuno servido, comimos y nos fuimos al Instituto.

Al llegar, todo estaba bien ordenado para el aniversario, los colores decoraban el ambiente, las flores lo perfumaban, y el radiante sol hacía que todo cobrara un especial brillo.

—¡Qué lindo se ve todo! —le dije al chico que venía caminando al lado mío.

—Este es un día especial —me dijo mirando el cielo—. Muy especial —dijo casi en susurro.

—¿Me dirás que te traes con Tom? —le pregunte a Edward dejando de caminar y poniéndome frente a él.

—¿Yo, con Tom? —dijo Edward haciéndose el desentendido—. ¿El y yo?, nada.

—No me mientas —le reclame—. Se que se traen algo.

—Si lo sabes —me dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Para qué preguntas? —me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y continuo caminando.

—Dime —le dije caminando tras él.

—¡Edward! —se escucho una voz de hombre gritar—. ¡Por aquí!

—¡Voy! —respondió Edward agitando una mano en dirección al chico que lo llamaba.

En un segundo Edward estaba junto al chico que lo había llamado, eludiendo mis preguntas. Camine hacía donde estaban, era Dylan quien lo llamaba, lo salude de beso en la mejilla y camine a un stand que era del salón de nosotros.

En el estaban Camille y Samantha, hace ya un tiempo que Camille había dejado por las buenas la persecución de Edward, pero aún así, sentía que me odiaba, mientras que Samantha, ella estaba feliz con Thomas y no teníamos problemas.

—Hola, Samantha —le dije por atrás a la chica que me daba la espalda.

—Hola Bella —dijo volteándose—. ¿Nos ayudas?

—Claro —le respondí dejando los paquetes con la ropa de Edward y mía en el suelo del stand—. ¿Qué hago?

—Cualquier cosa que no sea molestar —respondió Camille.

—Estamos adornando —dijo Samantha interponiéndose entre Camille y yo—. Aquí están las guirnaldas que pondremos afuera —me dijo pasando una bolsa con muchas guirnaldas de colores—. Tú que eres más alta que nosotras, las puedes poner.

—Claro que sí —le dije recibiendo la bolsa.

—Gracias —dijo Samantha sonriendo.

Camine hasta la parte delantera del stand y comencé a poner las guirnaldas, Edward seguía conversando con Dylan y unos cuantos amigos más solo a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaba yo.

—Vamos por las últimas —me dije al ver que la bolsa estaba casi vacía.

—¡Bella! —escuche una voz familiar llamarme—. ¡Bella!

Me gire para ver quién me llamaba y a la distancia pude ver a Tom correr hacía mí, seguí poniendo las últimas guirnaldas "_De seguro me viene a preguntar por Edward_", pensé.

—Bella —dijo Tom al llegar a mi lado—. ¿Este es el stand de tu salón?

—Así es —le dije colgando la última guirnalda—. ¿Te gusta?

—Esta más lindo aquel —me dijo señalando un stand frente al de mi salón.

—Todo porque allí está tu novia —le dije bajando de la silla en que estaba.

—Sí, todo es más lindo si esta ella —dijo Tom sonriendo y moviendo la mano saludando a Mayu, su novia.

—Edward esta allá —le dije al chico señalando a Edward.

—No vine por él —me dijo saliendo de su nube de amor—. Vine por ti, estamos viendo los últimos detalles, por si no sabías, cambiaron el orden de las bandas y ahora abrimos, en vez de estar al centro.

—¡¿Qué? —grite sin medir que tan fuerte lo decía.

—Tranquila —me dijo Tom riendo de mi reacción.

—¡Cómo quieres que este tranquila con lo que me estás diciendo! —seguí gritando.

—Respira profundo —me dijo Tom aguantando la risa—. No es para tanto, o ¿tal vez sí?

—¡Es para mucho! —le dije aún con tono alto pero sin gritar.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward que llegaba a nuestro lado.

—Nada —le dijo Tom saludándolo con la mano—. Bella grita porque le acabo de informar que ahora, en media hora más, sale a cantar frente a todas las personas que vallan al espectáculo de bandas.

—Ya falta poquito —dijo Edward sonriéndome.

—Que simple lo ven ustedes —les dije con el nerviosismo a más no poder.

—No exageres, Bella —me dijo Edward riendo—. Si te preparaste durante un mes.

—Nadie me entiende —dije mientras caminaba a donde había dejado la bolsa con la ropa—. Samantha, me tengo que ir —le dije a la chica que me había pedido ayuda.

—Está bien —me dijo Samantha—. Cuando llegue Thomas te iré a ver, ¡éxito!

—Gracias —le dije sonriéndole y dándome la vuelta para ir donde Edward y Tom me esperaban.

—Vamos, Bella —dijo Tom agarrándome una mano y jalándome en dirección al gimnasio donde sería la presentación de las bandas.

—Bien, váyanse juntos —escuche decir a Edward que caminaba rápido tras de nosotros, ya que Tom me llevaba casi corriendo.

Llegamos al gimnasio y entramos, estaban los organizadores del espectáculo de las bandas ordenando los últimos detalles de la decoración del lugar y los ajustes del sonido, mientras que los chicos de la banda estaban poniendo sus instrumentos en el escenario. Fuimos a donde ellos cuando Rick comenzaba la prueba de audio con su bajo, salude al resto de los chicos.

—¡Excelente! —le dijo Jack a Rick—. Es tu turno Tom —le dijo haciéndole señas al chico que conversaba junto a Edward.

—¡Voy! —grito Tom subiendo al escenario.

—Bella, luego de Tom, probáremos tu micrófono —me dijo Jack al llegar a mi lado.

—Claro —fue lo único que pude decir, los nervios me comían.

—Tranquilízate, Bella —me dijo Jack riendo a carcajadas—. Ya veras, que una vez sobre el escenario se te olvidara todo, y con los aplausos de la gente, estarás feliz.

—Eso espero —dije con un suspiro, la batería de Tom comenzó a sonar.

—Todo se escucha excelente —dijo Jack y la alegría se le notaba en los ojos y en la voz—. Bella tu turno —dijo dando pequeños aplausos.

—Voy, voy —dije subiendo al escenario—. ¡Edward! —grite y volví a bajar—. Ten —le dije entregándole la bolsa con nuestra ropa.

—Canta hermoso —me dijo Edward besando mis labios—. Y quédate tranquila.

—Eso es para después —le dije antes de correr al escenario.

—Tom, dale el ritmo —dijo Jack desde abajo del escenario.

—Cantemos Warcry —dijo Tom golpeando sus baquetas en la batería.

Tom comenzó con el ritmo, y yo cante cuando era la hora "_Puede que un día, sepa quién soy; saber de dónde vengo y saber a dónde voy. En realidad, ¿qué se de mí…? Tan solo algunas cosas que he acertado descubrir. No tengo ningún recuerdo, de aquella vida anterior, Perdido en este universo, sin ley… sin razón… Quiero un día despertar, y al fin poder recordar, el por qué hago una cosa sin haberlo hecho jamás, encontrar la solución, a este mar de confusión, encontrarme con mis padres, mis amigos, mi amor… si es que lo hay, se que lo hay, pues noto un vacío dentro en mi corazón, ¿Dónde estará?... ¿Me buscara?, ahora estoy perdido y me deben encontrar. Recuerdo algún momento, igual que en una visión, lo que ya no difeDavidcio, es realidad de ilusión. Quiero un día despertar, y al fin poder recordar, el por qué hago una cosa sin haberlo hecho jamás, encontrar la solución, a este mar de confusión, encontrarme con mis padres, mis amigos, mi amor… si es que lo hay, si es que lo hay. Recuerdo algún momento, igual que en una visión, lo que ya no difeDavidcio, es realidad de ilusión. Quiero un día despertar, y al fin poder recordar, el por qué hago una cosa sin haberlo hecho jamás, encontrar la solución, a este mar de confusión, encontrarme con mis padres, mis amigos, mi amor… Puede que un día…_

—Excelente, Bella —dijo Jack al terminar la canción—. El sonido está listo, los instrumentos listos, la vocalista esta lista, la hora se acerca, solo falta, ¡ir a cambiarnos de ropa!

—¡Sí! —grito Tom mientras salía de un salto de la batería—. ¡Ven Bella, es por acá! —dijo haciéndome señas.

Edward llego a mi lado, tomo mi mano y caminamos tras Tom, Edward al ser el manager también tiene que cambiarse de ropa. Llegamos a los vestidores, Tom se fue con Edward al de los hombres y yo al de mujeres, me puse mi traje de Gothic Lolita, me amarre el pelo con dos moños, uno a cada lado, y salí al encuentro de mis acompañantes, que ya me esperaban afuera.

—Solo 10 minutos —dijo Tom.

—Si —le dije, no podía decir más.

—Tranquila, tranquila —me dijo Tom—. No es la gran cosa, haz como que no hay gente.

—Pero si en los ensayos ya habías cantado con gente —me dijo Edward.

—Es distinto —le dije—. Ahora no es ensayo.

—Piensa que si lo es —dijo David llegando por atrás de mí—. Ya es hora.

—¡Vamos! —dijo Tom dando un salto.

Caminamos hacía el escenario, un animador ya estaba nombrando a las bandas que tocarían durante el día, se escuchaban algunos murmullos, pero no muchos, recordé que los chicos dijeron que no iba mucha gente y eso me tranquilizó un poco.

—¡Y ahora! —escuche la voz del presentador un poco mas fuerte—. ¡La banda del instituto!

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, era nuestro turno.

—Edward te toca —le dijo Tom.

—Preciosa —dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos—. Canta hermoso como siempre, y quédate tranquila —beso mis labios suavemente—. Te amo.

—También te amo —le dije mientras se alejaba al escenario.

Edward entró solo al escenario, _"¿Por qué"_, pensé, no entendí porque Edward fue solo.

—Mi nombre es Edward —lo escuche decir frente al publico—. Para los que no me conocen…

—Como si nadie lo conociera —rio Tom a mi lado.

—Y soy el manager de la banda del Instituto —siguió diciendo Edward—. Ahora les presentare al resto del grupo. En la batería esta Tom —unos aplausos se escucharon, nosotros le deseamos suerte a Tom y el entró al escenario a tomar su lugar—. En el teclado esta Steven —continuo diciendo Edward y los chicos iban entrando al escenario —Rick es el bajo, David y Jack son las guitarras —ya todos los chicos estaban en el escenario, solo faltaba yo—. Y como primicia en la banda, la voz de Bella, la voz más linda de todo el mundo.

_"Edward es un exagerado"_, pensé mientras caminaba al escenario, salí y pude ver a la gente que había en el lugar, como dijeron los chicos no había mucho, solo el cuarto del gimnasio, pero, como que iban llegando muchos más. Al momento de dar un pie sobre el escenario y que la gente me viera, comenzaron a aplaudir, me gusto y mis nervios se fueron, me gritaban cosas como que me veía bien, y eso no le gusto a Edward.

—Nada de piropos que ella tiene dueño —dijo Edward mientras me entregaba el micrófono—. Todo tuyo, preciosa —me susurro en el oído momentos antes de bajar de un salto del escenario y sentarse en primera fila.

—¡Listos! —grito Jack al momento en que Tom golpeaba sus baquetas.

Los chicos comenzaron con lo que les tocaba y ahora, era mi turno, respire profundo y cante: _"Looking back over my shoulders, I can see, that look in your eyes, I never dreamers, it could be over, I never wanted, to say goodbye. Looking back, over my shoulders, with an acing deep in my heart. Always let it drifting so far apart. Everybody told me you will leave me, funny I should be the last to know, baby please, tell that I'm dreaming, I just never want to let you go. Looking back, over my shoulders, I can see, that look in your eyes telling why… over and over, I never wanted, to say goodbye. I don't mind everybody laughing but it's enough to make an old man cry, cause I can feel you slipping through my fingers, I don't even know the reason why. Everybody… battels and just smile to hold my head up high could be if we belong together, baby won't you give me one more try. Looking back, over my shoulders, I can see, that look in your eyes, I never dreamers it could be over, well I never wanted to say goobye"._

Termine de cantar y los chicos terminaron de tocar, unos aplausos cubrieron la sala y los espectadores comenzaron a pedir otra canción, mire a Jack, que me sonrió, Tom volvió a golpear sus baquetas, mire a Edward, me lanzó un beso, es hora de cantar: _"Yo solía pensar que sabía quién eras tú, no sabía que dentro de ti yo iba a encontrar la luz, no sabía que existía un mundo así, no sabía que podía ser tan feliz. Y la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción, No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón, y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó, y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro. Y llegaste tú y me sorpDaviddió el poder que había en este amor, y llegaste tú una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió, y llegaste tú y me sorpDaviddió el poder que hay en este amor, y llegaste tú, una bendición, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú. Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad, y me rió pensando en las veces que yo te deje pasar, y llegaste tu y el mundo me abrazó, y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro. Y llegaste tú y me sorpDaviddió el poder que había en este amor, y llegaste tú una bendición, aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió, y llegaste tú y me sorpDaviddió el poder que hay en este amor, y llegaste tú, una bendición, aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú"._

Mire al público y me sorpDaviddí, ya la mitad del gimnasio estaba lleno, y la gente aún seguía llegando, y lo más emocionante, era que cantaban junto a mí las canciones, el nerviosismo ya había quedado atrás, ya me había acostumbrado, y los aplausos me empezaban a gustar, otra vez, Tom comenzó con el ritmo, otra vez, a cantar: _"Long ago, just like the hearse you die to get in again, we are so far from you. __Burning on just like a match you strike to incinerate, the lives of everyone you know, and what's the worst you take, from every heart you break, and like the blade you stain, well I've been holding on tonight. What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight. Came a time, when every star fall brought you to tears again, we are the very hurt you sold, and what's the worst you take, from every heart you break, and like the blade you stain, well I've been holding on tonight. What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight, and if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight. Can you hear me? Are you near me? Can we pretend to leave and then, we'll meet again, when both our cars collide? What's the worst that I can say? Things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight, and if you carry on this way, things are better if I stay, so long and goodnight, so long and goodnight"._

Las personas seguían cantando junto a mí, que bien me sentía, Jack me sonreía cada vez que acababa una canción y Tom me hacía señas por lo bien que lo hice, pero la verdad, es que ellos están sonando de una manera espectacular, Tom está algo acelerado ya comenzó con la siguiente canción: _"__Bendito el lugar, y el motivo de estar ahí, bendita la coincidencia, bendito el reloj, que nos puso puntual ahí, bendita sea tu, presencia. Bendito Dios por encontrarnos, en el camino, y de quitarme esta soledad, de mi destino. Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, desde el alma. Bendito ojos, que me esquivaban, simulaban desde que me ignoraban, y de repente, sostienes la mirada. Bendita Dios por encontrarnos, en el camino, y de quitarme esta soledad, de mi destino. Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh. Gloria divina, diste suerte de buen tino, y de encontrarte justo ahí, en medio del camino, gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora, llevarte mi soledad, y coincidir en mi destino, en el mismo destino. Bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, bendita la luz, bendita la luz de tu mirada, bendita mirada, bendita mirada desde el alma, tu mirada, bendita, bendita, bendita mirada, bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz. Tu mirada, oh, oh, oh, digo es tan bendita tu luz, amor, amor, bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar, benditos tus besos cerquita del mar, y tu mirada, amor, amor, que bendita tú mirada, tu mirada amor"._

Otra canción terminada, otros aplausos escuchados, otra sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, que feliz me sentía al estar allí parada, cantando, _"Today is gonna be the day that they're gonna throw it back to you, by now you should've somehow, realized what you gotta do, I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do about you now. Backbeat the word was on the street, that the fire in your heart is out, I'm sure you've heard it all before, but you never really had a doubt, I don't believe that anybody feels, The way I do about you now. And all the roads we have to walk along are winding and all the lights that lead us there are blinding, there are many things that I would, like to say to you, I don't know how. Because maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me ? And after all, you're my wonderwall. Today was gonna be the day? But they'll never throw it back to you, by now you should've somehow, realized what you're not to do, I don't believe that anybody, feels the way I do, about you now. And all the roads that lead to you were winding, and all the lights that light the way are blinding, there are many things that I would like to say to you, I don't know how. I said maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me? And after all, you're my wonderwall. I said maybe, you're gonna be the one who saves me?, and after an, you're my wonderwall. Said maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're gonna be the one that saves me, you're gonna be the one that saves me"._

Esa canción me encanta, y a la gente también, la cantaron entera, y valla, el gimnasio ya está casi lleno, y Tom esta de los más emocionado, no dará descanso a mi voz, _"__Todas las notas, de esta canción, están en la escala del corazón. Es sólo un regalo, que hice para ti, un tonto motivo para sonreír. Perdona, pero mi vida no la puedo programar, en función de tu período mensual, es efectivo pero, primitivo. Por cierto, yo pienso que la seriedad de un compromiso, no se demuestra en la cama o en el piso, es divertido pero, pervertido. Pero hay tanto que yo quiero y no te puedo decir, las palabras se me atoran al salir, y yo que soy tan difeDavidte ocurDavidte y elocuente. Todas las notas, de esta canción, están en la escala del corazón. Es sólo un regalo, que hice para ti, un tonto motivo para sonreír. He estado buscando, como decirte, algún adjetivo para definirte, alguna palabra, alguna oración, que determine tu condición. Hiperquinética, Electroestática, Intergaláctica, Aerodinámica, Estereofónica, Estratosférica, Afrodisíaca, Ninfomaníaca. Hiperquinética, Electroestática, Intergaláctica, Aerodinámica, Estereofónica, Estratosférica, Afrodisíaca, Ninfomaníaca. Te cuento, que enamorarme como un idiota completo, era la parte que no estaba en el libreto, es hermoso pero empalagoso. Pero hay tanto que yo quiero y no te puedo decir, las palabras se me atoran al salir, y yo que soy tan difeDavidte ocurDavidte y elocuente. Todas las notas, de esta canción, están en la escala del corazón. Es sólo un regalo, que hice para ti, un tonto motivo para sonreír. He estado buscando, como decirte, algún adjetivo para definirte, alguna palabra, alguna oración, que determine tu condición"._

Hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, y la verdad es que Tom los sorpDaviddió a todos con eso, no estaba en la lista de las canciones que cantaríamos hoy, y ahora otra, que tampoco estaba en la lista, _"Yeah,yeah, yeah, Jodie was a long along way from home, she could make alone look pretty, her attitude made a part of her landscape, riding her bike through Alphabet City, she likes to party in the backseat, under the bridge on the Brooklyn side, smoking cigarettes in the afterglow, taking bets that the sun won't rise, she said, "What good is tomorrow without a guarantee?" She can lick her lips and smile, and make you wanna believe. That the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl. Right now right now, oooh, oh, ohh. Jodie liked to shop lift in stores, ride alongside the rich and famous, get in elevators, press 'emergency stop', and make love on the floor 'til the camera made us, and no woman in the world ever made me feel like my heart's on fire, where she'd walk I'd follow, when she left I cried. What good is tomorrow without a guarantee? I was wrapped around her finger, and I began to believe. That the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl. That the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl. __La la la la, La la la la, La la la la la, La la la la, la la la la, La la la la la. __Oh, tell me what you want from me, I've got everything you need, It's getting hard for me to breath, let me be your guarantee. That the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl, that the consequences of your actions really are just a game, that your life is just a chain reaction taking you day by day, she says nothing's forever in this crazy world, still I'm falling in love with the right now poster girl. Right now, right now  
Right now, ohhh ohh, Poster girl, Poster girl, yeah, Come on, come on, yeah"._

Escuche que gritaban mi nombre, mire en dirección de donde venían los gritos y eran los chicos y chicas de mi salón que me estaban dando ánimos desde la parte más alejada del gimnasio, allí estaban todos mis compañeros, incluidos Samantha que saltaba al lado de Thomas, y Camille, que estaba sentada mirando el espectáculo. Los salude con la mano.

—¡Gracias! —les dije a toda la gente que aplaudía—. En especial a mis compañeros de clases, y a los chicos de la banda por permitirme estar aquí.

Continuará...


	24. El espectaculo debe continuar

_Hola!_

_Les traigo otro csapi, espero les guste tanto como a mí, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigesimocuarto: "El espectáculo debe continuar"_**

Unos aplausos estremecieron el gimnasio, algunos aplaudían de pie, que bien se sentía estar allí, parada frente a todos ellos, dándoles un espectáculo que realmente les había gustado, me sentía feliz.

—¡Es hora de otra! —grito Jack que se notaba que tenía los ánimos por el cielo.

Tom comenzó con las baquetas, y yo espere la hora de entrar con mi voz _"__Tengo que emigrar, desplazarme en el espacio, nunca puedo descansar, no quiero volver debe haber algún camino donde me pueda esconder. Cierta información, nadie debe conocerla, mi secreto es mi prisión, pienso en escapar ser como un recién nacido y dejarlo todo atrás. Por que no parar y descansar entre tus brazos cuánto he de pagar o acostumbrarme con los años. Por que no parar y descansar entre tus brazos cuánto he de pagar o acostumbrarme con los años. Tengo que emigrar desplazarme en el espacio nunca puedo descansar no quiero volver debe haber algún camino donde me pueda esconder. Cierta información nadie debe conocerla mi secreto es mi prisión pienso en escapar ser como un recién nacido y dejarlo todo atrás. Por que no parar y descansar entre tus brazos cuánto he de pagar o acostumbrarme con los años"._

Otra canción de Caramelos de Cianuro, cuanto tiempo de no escucharlos, quien diría que un día, estaría aquí cantando sus canciones. El animo de Jack se contagio al resto de los chicos y Tom, era el que más lo seguía, ya empezó con otra melodía, _"A varios cientos de kilómetros puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol y siento como un cambio armónico va componiendo una canción en mi interior. Sé que seguir no suena lógico pero no olvido tu perfume mágico y este encuentro telefónico me ha recordado que estoy loco por ti. Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos. A varios cientos de kilómetros tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor en cuanto cuelgues el teléfono se quedará pensando mi corazón. Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos"._

Cuantos suspiros y gritos saco esta canción, se nota que las niñas del Instituto son muy románticas, miré a Tom, que ya comenzaba con la siguiente canción sus ojos brillaban como dos luceros, Mayu estaba en primera fila, cerca de Edward, Tom le había prometido canciones románticas, todas dedicadas a ella. Ya es mi turno de volver a cantar _"Candle light and soul forever A dream of you and me together Say you believe it, say you believe it. Free your mind of doubt and danger, Be for real don't be a stranger, We can achieve it, we can achieve it. Come a little bit closer baby, get it on, get it on, 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one. I need some love like I never needed love before, I had a little love, now I'm back for more, Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be. Silly games that you were playing, Empty words we both were saying, Let's work it out boy, let's work it out boy once again if we endevour love will bring us back together Take it or leave it, take it or leave it. Are you as good as I remember baby, get it on, get it on 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one. Ah, oh wow, Ah, oh wow. Be a little bit wiser baby, put it on, put it on 'Cause tonight is the night when two become one I need some love like I never needed love before I had a little love, now I'm back for more I need some love like I never needed love before I had a little love, now I'm back for more Set your spirit free, it's the only way to be It's the only way to be It's the only way to be"._

Que linda canción, hace mucho tiempo que no la escuchaba y esa no estaba en la lista, en que pensara Tom, tiene suerte que me se las que pone, sino, quien sabe que haríamos, siguiente canción _"Me duele en el fondo de mi corazón la herida no ha cerrado todavía no hay forma en que pueda olvidarte yo lo siento te has llevado mi vida. Siempre intento olvidarte y te vuelvo a encontrar siempre en cada rincón y debajo del mar si me voy del planeta eres estrella fugaz si en las noches yo duermo en mis sueños tú estas. Eres siDavida, oigo tu canto y me ahogo en tu cadera porque tú vuelvas yo daría lo que fuera porque me quite con tu piel esta condena que me mata y me envenena. Mira moDavida, baila conmigo y me sacas esta pena porque no hay cosa para mí que sea tan buena como tus labios en mis labios, vuelve a casa te lo ruego Ves nena eres el mar, eres el mar"._

Definitivamente, este grupo le encanta a las chicas, las cantan enteras y gritan luego que acaba, como si el grupo en persona las estuviera cantando, eso me hace sentir feliz, otra canción comenzó _"This one's for the mothers who have lost a child This one's for the gypsies who left their heart behind This one's for the strangers sleeping in my heart They take what they want and leave while it's still dark. No one is glamorously lonely All by themselves. This is a song for the unloved, This is the music for one last cry, This is a prayer that tomorrow will, Help me leave the past behind It's a song for the unloved. This one's for the bridesmaid, never the bride, This one's for the dreamer who locked his faith inside, This is for the widows who think there's only one, For the dying fathers who never told their sons. No one is glamorously lonely Follow your heart. This is a song for the unloved, This is the music for one last cry, This is a prayer that tomorrow will, Help me leave the past behind, It's a song for the unloved. Ohhh, Tomorrow the sun will shine, And dry the tears in your eyes, Suddenly love comes alive. This is a song for the unloved, This is the music for one last cry, This is a prayer that tomorrow will, Help me leave the past behind, It's a song for the unloved"._

Mire a Edward, en primera fila aplaudía de pie, y gritaba junto al resto de las personas en el gimnasio "_¡Otra!", _que emocionada me sentía, Tom comenzó con la siguiente canción, "_Cuando lo pillo por la calle le digo, ¡siempre le digo!, Cuando lo pillo por la calle le digo, ¡siempre le digo!, Cuando lo pillo por la calle le digo, ¡siempre le digo!, Cuando lo pillo por la calle le digo, ¡siempre le digo!, Que wen estilo llegan a encontrar, ¡siempre le digo!, Que wen estilo llegan a encontrar, ¡siempre le digo! Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante, Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante. Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno. Tengo un amigo que es vendedor ambulante, Vende de todo lo que sea que se plante, Si es necesario se viste elegante y hace lo que sea con tal de que nadie lo mande. Cuando lo pillo por el barrio, ¡siempre le digo!, Cuando lo pillo por el barrio, ¡siempre le digo! Que wen estilo llegan a encontrar, ¡siempre le digo! Que wen estilo llegan a encontrar, ¡siempre le digo! Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante. Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante. Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno. ¡Oye Oye!, ¡ Oye!, Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante Callejero ambulante, vendedor ambulante Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno __Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno Lleve de lo bueno, Lleve de lo bueno Lleve de lo bueno caballero de lo bueno"._Esa canción los hizo bailar a todos, el ritmo es pegajoso, me gusto mucho la primera vez que la escuche cuando los chicos me dijeron que debía apDaviddérmela, la siguiente canción _"Contemplarte asi, vida mientras duermes, hace el tiempo detenerse, Y mi amor inmenso crece. Estar siempre asi, con eso ya me basta encontrarme a diario con tu mirar. Los momentos junto a ti, más y mas me hacen falta. No alcanza una eternidad, para poderte vivir Necesito mas, ni un segundo quiero perder tu amor es como una obsesión, el vicio de mi corazón necesito mas ni un segundo quiero perder. Por no malgastar ni un instante nuestro Buscaría algún pretexto Para amarte por completo. Y doy gracias a dios por que se que tu me amas Los momentos junto a ti Mas y mas me hacen falta. No alcanza una eternidad, para poderte vivir necesito mas, ni un segundo quiero perder tu amor es como una obsesión, el vicio de mi corazón Necesito mas ni un segundo quiero perder. Desde que te conocí Supe que volví a nacer Para merecer tu amor, que habré hecho yo Aun no lo se. No me dejes de querer Sin ti no seria igual Ni un minuto aguantaría tu ausencia si te vas…"_Que canción más linda en la voz de Badilari, pero por la voz original del vocalista de Aerosmith también suena muy bien, y ahora la siguiente, _"Even though, you're near me, I need you far away, To be an ocean, To build another way. __I'll be broken, And I know it, But I just can't seem to find, Another way. Though you want to Though you try to, You can't stop the rain, For the first time, It's not you, Who can heal me. I need some distance, To find another road, It's not so easy, Sorrow, such a heavy load. I'll be broken, And I show It, But I'm gonna have to live, Without you here. Though you want to, Though you try to, You can't stop the rain, For the first time, It's not you Who can heal me. Poets say, As time's a case, A broken souls were mend, But you would come around again, So my sorrow's gonna end. But it's not you... Heal me... But it's not you... Heal me... Though you want to, Though you try to,You can't stop the rain For the first time, It's not you, Who can heal me. Though you want to, Though you try to, You can't stop the rain, For the first time, It's not you, Who can heal me, Heal me."_Esa canción de Westlife me encanta, pero creo que Tom no me dejará descansar hasta que acabemos con todas las canciones que están en el repertorio de hoy, aquí va la siguiente ya es mi turno, _"It starts with, One thing, I don't know why, It doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To explain in due time, All I know, Time is a valuable thing, Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, Watch it count down to the end of the day, The clock ticks life away It's so unreal, Didn't look out below, Watch the time go right out the window, Trying to hold on, But didn't even know, Wasted it all just to, Watch you go, I kept everything inside and even though I tried, It all fell apart, What it meant to me, Will eventually, Be a memory, Of a time when. I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. One thing, I don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try, Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme, To remind myself how, I tried so hard, In spite of the way you were mocking me, I acted like I was part of your property, Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised, It got so, Things aDavid't the way they were before, You wouldn't even recognize me anymore, Not that you knew me back then, But it all comes back to me, In the end, I kept everything inside and even though I tried, It all fell apart, What it meant to me, Will eventually, Be a memory, Of a time when I. I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter. I put my trust in you, Pushed as far as I can go, And for all this, There's only one thing you should know... I tried so hard, And got so far, But in the end, It doesn't even matter, I had to fall, to lose it all, But in the end, It doesn't even matter"._

Que tiempos aquellos en que escucha a Linkin Park, y desde que tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción, las 17 canciones que tenía como máximo la banda ya fueron cantadas, la gente canto, bailo y grito con nosotros, pero ya es hora de despedirse.

—Eso ha sido la presentación de nuestra banda —dijo Jack que me leyó la mente y me dejo descansar la voz—. Ahora ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

—¡Otra!, ¡Otra! —se escucho un coro desde el público.

—Les quiero agradecer su asistencia —dijo Jack con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. De verdad, muchísimas gracias, nunca pensamos que una vez el gimnasio se llenaría para nosotros, es demasiado emocionante…

—Muchísimas gracias —interrumpió David ya que Jack se emociono demasiado y quedo sin habla—. Nos han cumplido un sueño.

—Y más gracias a Bella y su voz espectacular —dijo Riu que no quería quedar atrás.

—Pero ahora —dijo Steven—. Una sorpresa para nuestra vocalista.

—¡¿Qué? —dije sin entender.

—Con ustedes… —dijo Tom que en un dos por tres había llegado al micrófono central—. ¡Edward! —grito con fuerza, y el público lo acompaño.

Las luces se apagaron, la música suave del teclado de Steven comenzó a sonar, una canción que conocía muy bien, me sentí enrojecer, aún no veía a Edward por ningún lado, las guitarras comenzaron a sonar, seguidas de una suave batería. Edward entro al escenario, con un micrófono en la mano, mientras cantaba _"Te amo si te amo, con mi llanto con mi voz, te amo con mi vida, y con todo lo que soy, se buscan nuestros labios, deshojando su pasión, haciendo del deseo, la más pura y bella flor. Te amo, te amo, que hermoso que es decir, te amo, te amo, quiero volver a repetir, te amo con mi piel, y libre corazón, estremeciéndome, con toda la fuerza de mi ser. Te amo dos palabras, tan antiguas como el mundo, tan solo pronunciarlas, doy el alma en un segundo. Te amo es el lenguaje, mas simple mas perfecto, que todos los amantes, se confiesan en secreto. Te amo, te amo, que hermoso es decir, te amo, te amo, quiero volver a repetir, te amo con mi piel, y libre corazón, estremeciéndome, con toda la fuerza de mi ser, Te amo, te amo, que hermoso que es decir, te amo, te amo, quiero volver a repetir, te amo con mi piel, y libre corazón, estremeciéndome, con toda la fuerza de mi ser, te amo, te amo, que hermoso es decir. Te amo, te amo, quiero volver a repetir, te amo con mi piel, y libre corazón, estremeciéndome, con toda la fuerza de mi ser. Te amo"._

La música dejo de sonar, yo miraba fijo a Edward a sus ojos dorados, me sentía un tomate, la bulla del público había desaparecido, en ese momento solo exista Edward y yo.

—Te amo —dijo Edward suavemente una vez que llego frente a mi.

—También te amo —le dije casi sin habla, me dejo sorprendida.

—Hoy —dijo poniendo el micrófono cerca de su boca para que se escuchara fuerte y claro—. Aquí frente a todo el Instituto —dijo moviendo el brazo, señalando a la gente—. Quiero pedirte algo, mi Bella.

—¿Qué cosa? —le pregunte aún sorprendida por todo.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia oficial? —dijo Edward arrodillándose y entregándome una cajita.

—Claro que sí —dije sin pensarlo dos veces y agarrándole las manos para que se pusiera de pie.

—Pero esto va con planes para casarnos —dijo Edward sonriente.

—No me quejo —le dije mientras lo abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía.

—El amor, el amor escuche a Tom que se había lanzado sobre nosotros—. Yo seré el padrino de bodas.

—Claro que sí —le dijo Edward soltándome y abrazando a Tom—. Sin tus ideas nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así.

—Lo se —le respondió Tom—. Soy un genio.

—No es para tanto —le dijo Edward.

—Claro que sí —reclamó Tom Edward y Tom continuaron peleando, mientras yo camine al lado de Jack, me abrazo y me dio las gracias.

—Muchas gracias a todas las personas que vinieron a vernos hoy —les dije al público que aplaudía—. Pero, nuestro turno acabo y ahora vienen otras bandas, que se merecen el mismo respeto que nos dieron a nosotros.

—Así es —dijo Jack—. Si quieren escucharnos, siempre estarán publicadas en el panel la fecha de nuestras presentaciones. Esto ha sido todo por hoy, muchas gracias en nombre de todos.

Agite mi mano en señal de despedida, Edward llegó a mi lado y agarró mi mano, salimos juntos del escenario.

Continuará...


	25. ¿Enfrentandome a mi destino?

_Hola!_

_Aqui otro cap, pero va con aviso, tiene lemon al final así que para las mentes sensibles, estan avisados, pero es al final. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por todo su apoyo!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigésimo quinto: "¿Enfrentándome a mi destino?"._**

Camine en silencio en dirección a los vestidores, los chicos, incluyendo a Edward, se felicitaban y hablaban, yo aún no me podía creer que cantará frente a tanta gente, y que además, pidieran que siguiera cantando.  
—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó Jack sacándome del trance—. Estas muy callada.  
—No, nada —le respondí rápido—. Es sólo que aún no me creo que estuve de pie, allí, frente a tanta gente.  
—Y lo hiciste espectacular —dijo David—. Pero ya abre la cajita que te dio Edward, Tom nos desesperó diciendo que sólo él sabe lo que hay en su interior.  
—Tom eres un bocón —le dijo Edward soltando mi mano y caminando hacía Tom.  
Mire mi mano, y vi la pequeña caja color gris claro que Edward me había pasado, _"Es verdad", _me dije, _"Edward me dio esto"._ Con mi otra mano lo abrí.  
—¡Qué lindo! —dije al ver la pequeña piedra que colgaba de una fina cadena de oro.  
—¿Qué es? —dijo Jack llegando a mi lado, seguido por el resto de los chicos.  
—Es muy lindo —dijo Rick.  
—Y color rosa —dijo Steven—. Especial para ti.  
—Es un fragmento de una piedra llamada Jade —dijo Edward al llegar frente a mí—. Ese día la vi y me recordó a ti, así que te la compre. ¿Te gusto?  
—¡Me encantó! —le dije mientras saltaba a sus brazos y le daba un beso en los labios—. Luego que me cambie ropa me ayudas a ponérmelo.  
—Claro —dijo Edward abrazándome fuerte—. Si quieres también te ayudo a quitarte la ropa.  
—Bella es solo una niña —le dijo Tom a Edward dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza por atrás—. No la perviertas.  
—¡No molestes, Tom! —grito Edward dándose la vuelta.  
—¿Me vas a golpear? —dijo Tom a Edward en tono de molestar.  
—Te daré tan fuerte que no volverás a tocar la batería —le dijo Edward.  
—Sólo si me atrapas —le dijo Tom sacándole la lengua.  
Ambos salieron corriendo como un par de niños que juegan a las peleas. Los mire y sonreí.  
—Si están emocionados —dijo David.  
—Por suerte —dijo Jack—. Perro que ladra no muerde, Edward no le hará nada a Tom, ni Tom a Edward.  
—Así es —les dije a los chicos.  
—Ve a cambiarte de ropa, Bella —me dijo Jack—. A no ser que estés cómoda así.  
—La verdad es que no me quejo —le respondí—. Pero, andar con tanto encaje y blonda me esta dando picazón, así que me iré a los vestidores.  
—Aquí te esperaremos —dijo Steven.  
—Ya vuelvo —les dije dándome la vuelta y caminando a los vestidores.  
Entre al mismo lugar de hace un rato, me quite el traje de Gothic Lolita y me puse mi habitual uniforme de Instituto. Me mire al espejo, y me puse por encima el colgante que me dio Edward, se veía lindo, sonreí y lo volví a guardar en la cajita.  
—Ahora —dije suspirando frente a mi reflejo—. A enfrentar mi destino con mis padres.  
Agarre mis cosas y salí de los vestidores, Edward y Tom ya habían dejado de correr y estaban abrazados como los mejores amigos que pueden haber sobre la faz de la tierra.  
—Estoy lista —les dije a los chicos interrumpiendo su conversación—. ¿De qué hablaban? —pregunté curiosa.  
—De cómo será su boda —dijo Tom.  
—Aún no salimos del Instituto y ya están pensando en eso —les dije suspirando y mirando el suelo.  
—¿No quieres que la boda sea mañana? —dijo Edward.  
—¡¿Qué? —grite y di unos pasos hacía atrás.  
—No exageres, Bella —dijo Edward mirándome fijo— Mientras más pronto, mejor.  
—Así es —dijo Tom—. Piensa en el vestido, solo tienes unas horas para elegirlo.  
—¡¿Qué? —volví a gritar y dar unos pasos hacía atrás.  
—Ya no me amas —dijo Edward bajando la cabeza y mirando el suelo.  
—Edward yo… —dije pero un nudo se me hizo en la garganta, camine lento hacía Edward—. Si te amo —le dije cuando estaba más cerca— Pero…  
No alcance a terminar la frase, Edward me tomó de la cintura y agarró mis labios con los suyos, dándome un beso que me dejo sin respiración.  
—No nos casaremos hasta después que yo tenga una profesión —dijo Edward separándose de mis labios.  
—Debiste ver tu cara de asombro cuando Edward dijo que no lo amabas, Bella — dijo Taumi cerca de nosotros riendo a más no poder, las risas de los demás también se escuchaban.  
—¿Era todo una broma? —dije soltándome de Edward.  
—Pues, si —dijo Edward.  
—¡Qué simpáticos! —les reclame—. De verdad me preocupe por ti, al verte triste —le dije a Edward.  
—Bien —dijo Tom— Creo que gane, vayan entregando el dinero.  
—¿Hicieron una apuesta? —les dije furiosa.  
—Claro, de nada sirve molestar sino ganamos algo más a cambio —dijo Edward que estaba junto a Tom recogiendo el dinero de los demás.  
Agarre una pelota de basketball que había cerca de unas sillas y se la lancé a Edward en la cabeza.  
—¡Auch! —grito mientras se volteaba a mirarme.  
—Tonto —fue lo único que le dije, me di la vuelta y camine en dirección a la salida del gimnasio.  
Camine enfurecida y lanzando maldiciones por todo el camino que me llevaba al patio del Instituto, sabía que en un rato vendría tras de mí, y sabía toda la diversión que les había ocasionado a los chicos, a ellos les encanta hacer eso, molestar a las personas y más si son amigos, e Edward, se había adaptado rápidamente al ritmo de ellos, esta, no era la primera vez que me hacían una broma a mí, pero aún así, no me acostumbró a sus juego, a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevó con ellos.  
—¡Bella! —escuche una voz de mujer llamarme—. ¡Bella! —volví a escuchar.  
Detuve mi paso y mire a los lados, no vi a nadie conocido, continúe caminando, pero otra vez mi nombre se escucho en el aire. Hasta que divise de donde venía.  
—¡Hola, Mayu! —grite al ver a la chica de ojos verdes y pelo castaño claro que tenía a unos pasos de mí.  
—Hasta que me tomas en cuenta —dijo al llegar a mi lado.  
—Lo siento —le dije sonriendo—. Te escuche, pero no te vi.  
—Lo pensé —me dijo Mayu con su sonrisa típica, es por eso que ella y Tom eran el uno para el otro, siempre alegres por la vida.  
—¿Para qué me llamabas? —le pregunté al recordar que ella me buscaba.  
—Quería saber si Tom sigue en los vestidores —me dijo con un singular sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
—No, ellos no se cambiaron ropa —le dije al recordar que se habían quedado con lo mismo de la presentación.  
—¿Aún están en el gimnasio? —me preguntó con mucha curiosidad.  
—Así es —le respondí.  
—¡Bella! —escuche a Edward gritarme.  
—¡Bella! —esta vez fue Tom.  
—Allí viene —le dije a Mayu tratando de sonreír pero, lo que en realidad quería hacer era matar a esos dos.  
—¿Qué te hicieron ahora? —dijo Mayu sonriendo.  
—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté asombrada.  
—Siempre que te hacen algo, te vas sola —me dijo aún con su sonrisa—. Y luego ellos corren a pedirte disculpas.  
—Es verdad —le dije—. Pero, esta vez, no los perdonare, será mi pequeña venganza.  
—Debería ser una gran venganza —me dijo Mayu sonriendo con malicia—. Ya casi están aquí.  
—¡Mayu! —dijo Tom al ver a su novia hablando conmigo—. Pensé que estarías en el stand de tu salón.  
—Si estaba —le dijo Mayu—. Pero, luego fui a verte a la presentación, y ahora iba por ti para que vamos a comer algo, ya pasan de las 12.  
—¡Qué tarde es! —le dije a Mayu—. Nos vemos luego, Mayu —dije marcando el nombre de la chica.  
—Nos vemos, Bella —me respondió Mayu aún con su sonrisa de mala.  
—¡Bella, espera! —dijo Edward.  
Pero, ya era tarde, yo ya había comenzado a caminar muy rápido en dirección al stand de mi curso. Escuche que una chica llamo a Edward, me detuve y me gire a ver quien era, no la conocía, y al parecer Edward tampoco, _"que raro"_, me dije, _"luego que me vengue, le preguntó quien es"_, seguí caminando rápido para que Edward me perdiera de vista, me metí entre dos edificios del Instituto, no me gustaba pasar por allí, era como caminar en esos callejones oscuros que dan miedo, pero esta vez, sería solo por mi venganza contra Edward.  
—Sin gritar —escuche una voz en mi oído.  
Una mano tapaba mi boca, y tenía un brazo rodeando mi cintura, me apretó fuerte el estomago y me jalaban hacia atrás, una puerta se abrió, y me arrastraron al interior. Forcejee para tratar de soltarme, intente morder la mano, pero nada funcionaba, me tenía muy bien agarrada.  
—Tranquila —volvió a decir la voz en mi oído—. No te haré nada.  
El miedo me invadió, era una voz de hombre, no la reconocía, el lugar estaba oscuro, _"Edward, ¿dónde estás?"_, fue en lo único que pensé.  
—Tu padre no me dijo que cantabas tan lindo —dijo la voz en susurro, siempre cerca de mi oído.  
_"Mi padre"_, pensé, y comencé a recordar el tono de voz, _"Robert"_, me dije al recordar al chico con el que me quieren comprometer.  
—No te haré nada —me dijo en susurro—. Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo, más bien, yo hablo y tu escuchas —dijo con tono burlón—. Tu padre tiene una gran empresa —continuó hablando—, y mi padre esta muy interesado en ella, pero, tú padre sólo se la entregará a aquel que sea tu esposo.  
_"La empresa"_, me dije al escuchar esas palabras, que eran mi maldición familiar.  
—Por eso —siguió diciendo mientras yo me intentaba soltar—. Yo debo casarme contigo —dijo agarrándome más fuerte—. Quieras o no, ese matrimonio se llevará a cabo. Además —dijo pasando su lengua en la parte de atrás de mi oreja—. Estas deseable.  
Me moví lo más que pude tratando de soltarme, no se como me tenía agarrada pero, por más que lo intentaba no podía soltarme, sentir su lengua hacer contacto con mi piel me causo repugnancia y un escalofrió me recorrió entera.  
—Si te sigues moviendo así terminaremos de otra manera —me dijo otra vez pasando su lengua, yo aún moviéndome para soltarme—. Si eso es lo que quieres —me dijo y pude sentir en su respiración que había reído.  
Me agarró de tal manera que sentía en mi parte de atrás su excitado miembro, la mano que estaba en mi cintura bajo rápidamente por mi pierna, y se metió entre mi falda hasta llegar a mis bragas, abrí mis ojos como plato al sentir sus dedos tocar mi intimidad, grite lo más que pude, pero todos mis gritos eran apagados con la mano de aquel tipo. Sus dedos comenzaron a tocarme en aquel lugar, presionando fuerte, mientras su lengua seguía en mi oreja, quería que parara, no sabía que hacer para detenerlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos. Robert metió sus dedos por entre mis bragas, los dejo en la entrada y metió dos, rápida y fuertemente, solté un gemido, que se perdió en su mano, mientras mis lágrimas no dejaban de salir, Robert continuó con sus dedos cada vez más rápido, mi cuerpo ya no reaccionaba como yo quería, cada vez gemía más, y no quería, sólo Edward podía disfrutar de eso, mi espalda se arqueo, Robert metió lo mas que pudo sus dedos, mi cabeza quedo recostada en el cuello de aquel imbécil. Sacó sus dedos y me soltó.  
—Eres un imbécil —le dije con palabras cortadas.  
—Este imbécil te seguirá causando orgasmos así de ricos —me susurro cerca de mis labios—. Así que prepárate.  
No le respondí nada, caí de rodillas al suelo, no sabía que hacer, Robert paso por al lado mío y salió por la puerta, me lance al suelo y seguí llorando. Me sentía sucia, no quería volver a ver nadie en mi vida, no se cuanto tiempo estuve allí, pero, al final me puse de pie y salí. Camine por aquel callejón, y seguí por el patio del Instituto, llegue al estacionamiento, por suerte no había nadie, no sabría que decir si me preguntaban algo, y por mi aspecto, parecía cualquier cosa. Llegue a la moto de Edward.  
—Bella —escuche su voz—. ¿Qué paso, mi preciosa? —me dijo mientras me abrazaba.  
—No lo se —le respondí llorando—. No lo se, pero llévame lejos de aquí —le suplique.  
Edward me tomo en sus brazos y me dejo en la moto, en la parte de adelante, no se como iba conduciendo conmigo de esa manera, todo el camino llore, y no preste mas atención que a lo que me había pasado, la moto se detuvo, Edward me tomo en sus brazos, nuevamente y me recostó en aquel enorme árbol en el cual hace tan poco habíamos estado celebrando por su moto nueva, aquel árbol que nos vio crecer, y aquel árbol, en donde Edward me pidió la primera vez que fuera su novia.  
Edward se sentó a mi lado, lo abrace fuerte, no quería volver a separarme de él, me odiaba a mi misma por lo que paso, me odiaba porque ya no podría volver a estar con Edward, no me perdonara después de eso.

Continuará...


	26. Twilight

_Hola!_

_Otro capi, seguido del ade ayer porque tuve problemas antes y no pude subirlo, así que este es el de hoy!_

_Espero lo disfruten!_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigésimo sexto: "Twilight"._**Estaba entre los brazos de Edward, no se que hora era, no sabía si era de noche, o de día, tenía mi cara oculta en el pecho de Edward. Él sólo me abrazaba, no hablaba, no hacía nada, cumplía con tenerme protegida en sus brazos. No había parado de llorar desde que paso lo que paso, no se como aún me salían lágrimas, ya debía estar completamente seca, pero no, mis lágrimas cada vez eran más intensas. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, estaba comenzando a hacer frió, me acurruque mas en los brazos de Edward, él respondió abrazándome más fuerte y besando mi cabeza.—Edward —dije suavemente saliendo de sus protectores brazos mirando el suelo.—¿Qué tienes mi preciosa? —me dijo suave pero a la vez preocupado.—Yo… —dije apretando mis puños—. Tengo que decirte algo —continúe diciendo aún mirando el suelo.—Te escucho —dijo Edward tomando mi cara en sus manos y mirándome fijo a los mire y pude ver en su rostro la preocupación que tenía, y sus ojos dorados estaban rodeados por un color rojo, había estado llorando.—Te amo Edward —le dije llorando y abrazándolo lo más fuerte que podía, dejando mi cabeza en su hombro.—También te amo —me dijo Edward con su tono suave.—Fue… —dije sollozando—. Fue Robert —le dije apretándolo fuerte a lo que Edward respondió de la misma manera—. Él, no se como llego al Instituto y me agarró —le dije llorando cada vez más—. Me tapo la boca y me metió en la sala de máquinas que esta en aquel callejón entre los edificios —Edward me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte—. Y… —dije llorando aún más al recordar todo lo que paso—. Y me empezó a decir cosas, y luego… —abrace fuerte a Edward, luego de eso lo más probable es que no quisiera nada más conmigo—. Luego metió su mano por entre mis piernas y me estuvo í en llanto y sollozos, Edward me apretó tan fuerte que pensé que quedaría sin aire, estuvimos así un rato y me soltó. Se puso de pie y camino a la moto. Era como lo pensaba, el jamás me perdonaría eso, mire al suelo. Sentí que Edward golpeo el asiento de la moto, lo miré y estaba con los puños cerrados sobre el asiento, y la cabeza hacía puse de pie, me apoye en el árbol, seguía llorando, de nuevo lo perdería, Edward se dio la vuelta, baje mi mirada de nuevo al suelo, camino hacía mí, me asusto lo que pasaría, caí de rodillas al suelo. Edward se encuclilló delante de mí, tomo mi mentón y me hizo mirarlo a los ojos.—Eres lo más importante y hermoso que tengo, mi preciosa —me dijo Edward suavemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.—Edward —le dije con mis ojos llorosos clavados en los ojos dorados de él.—Ponte esto —me dijo mostrándome el colgante que me había regalado—. Déjame poné moví hacía adelante y deje que Edward me pusiera el colgante que prácticamente era nuestro símbolo de compromiso.—Pensé que… —alcance a decir antes que Edward me su dedo índice en mis labios en señal para que no dijera nada, tomo mi cara con sus manos y se acerco lentamente a mis labios. Me dio un suave y pequeño beso, cerré mis ojos y lo abracé por el cuello, le respondí su beso.—Nada me separara de ti, mi preciosa —me dijo soltando un poco mis labios.—Te amo —fue lo único que le dije, ya mis lágrimas habían lancé a sus labios otra vez, los agarre con los míos, pero fue tanto la fuerza del impulso que Edward se fue de espaldas y yo quede sobre él, Edward se giró y quedo sobre mi, seguimos besándonos bajo la luz de las estrellas.—Edward —le dije separándome un momento de él—. Me siento sucia.—La tierra se quita fácil —dijo Edward besando mi cuello.—No de esa manera de sucia —le dije agarrando su cara con mis manos para mirarlo de frente.—¿Entonces? —preguntó Edward confundido.—Sucia por lo que paso —le dije y sentí como mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.—Yo te puedo limpiar —me dijo Edward besando mis labios suavemente.—¿Cómo? —pregunte sin entender.—Con mi lengua —respondió Edward mientras me daba besos siguiendo una línea recta desde mis labios, bajando por mi cuello, por el centro de mis pechos, mí estomago.—Edward —le dije casi en un gemido al sentir sus labios por sobre mi ropa.—Vamos a casa de Tom —me dijo Edward—. No quiero que estés cerca de la casa de tus padres.—Esta bien —le dije sonrié se puso de pie y me tendió su mano para ayudarme, se la acepte y me levanté, me abrazó por la espalda y caminamos así hasta llegar a la moto. Me pasó el casco, se subió, luego yo, lo abrace y partimos.A los pocos minutos llegamos a la casa de Tom, me baje de la moto, me quite el casco y entre al jardín muy bien cuidado de la casa del más loco de los chicos de la banda, Edward mientras estacionaba la moto sobre la acera para que no molestara. Entre y golpee.—Bella —dijo Mayu al abrirme la puerta—. ¿Qué tienes?, ¿qué te pasa?—Lo siento por venir a molestar —le dije suavemente—. ¿Tan mal luzco? —pregunté tratando de sonreír.—Ni que lo digas —me dijo Mayu agarrándome del brazo—. ¡Tom! —grito dándose la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.—No, espera —le dije deteniéndola—. Edward esta estacionando la moto.—Esta bien —me dijo—, la dejaré junta.—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Tom al llegar—. ¡Bella! —dijo sorprendido al verme—. ¿Dónde estabas?—En un lugar horrible —le respondí y unas lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos.—Tom —dijo Edward que entraba—. Necesitamos quedarnos aquí.—Claro —respondió Tom—. Ya sabes que mi casa es enorme.—Bella —me dijo Edward por atrás—. Voy por algo de ropa, para ti y para mí.—Esta bien —dije volteándome para ver a Edward a los ojos.—No tardare —me dijo besando mis labios—. Tom, me la cuidas.—Claro que sí —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.—Ya vengo —dijo Edward saliendo de la casa.—Bella, siéntate —me dijo Mayu—. Estas pálida, ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?—¿Tienen algo que me haga olvidar? —les dije fingiendo una sonrisa.—¿Qué paso? —dijo Tom sentándose a mi lado.—¿Qué haces aquí, Mayu? —dije al darme cuenta que esa era la casa de Tom—. ¿Ya decidiste venir a vivir con este? —dije mirando a Tom.—No, claro que no —dijo Mayu sonrojada—. Estábamos aquí esperando noticias de Edward, todos estaban buscándote, estuviste desaparecida por más de 6 horas.—¿Tanto fue? —dije casi en susurro.—Esta bien que te molestaras por la broma —dijo Tom—. Pero, no era para tanto, Edward estaba vuelto loco buscándote por todos lados, llamando a todas partes.—Lo siento —les dije bajando la cabeza—. No desaparecí porque quise.—Explícate —dijo Tom.—Lo que paso…. —alcancé antes de ser teléfono de la casa de Tom sonó y el corrió a responder.—¿Diga? —dijo Tom al descolgar el auricular—. Si, ya Edward la encontró —dijo mirándome—. Esta en mi casa en estos momentos, bueno, entonces nos vemos —dijo colgando el auricular—. Era Jack que estaba con David buscándote por el lado norte de la ciudad, vienen para acá —dijo volviendo a sentarse junto a mí—. Le avisaran a Steven y Rick que andan en el lado sur, y luego todos se vienen a mi casa.—Lo siento —volví a decir y más lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.—Quédate tranquila —me dijo Tom mientras me abrazaba.—Iré por agua —dijo Mayu poniéndose de pie.—Esta bien —le dijo Tom—. Llora todo lo que quieras —me dijo a mí suavemente.—Aquí esta el agua —dijo Mayu al llegar y sentarse a mi lado.—Gracias —le dije recibiendo el vaso, bebí un poco y me tranquilice.—¿Ahora quieres hablar? —me preguntó Tom.—¿Tanta es tu curiosidad? —le dijo Mayu.—Si y no —respondió Tom—. Hablando puede que se sienta mucho mejor.—Les contare —les dije dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de é a relatarles todo lo ocurrido desde que me había separado de Mayu, luego de la presentación, otra vez las lágrimas volvieron a mí, Mayu puso su mano sobre la mía, la apretó un poco en señal de que ella estaba conmigo apoyándome, mientras les contaba lo que paso, mi mirada estaba perdida en el vació, en dirección al suelo. Luego que termine, todos se quedaron en silencio.—Por lo menos —dije rompiendo el silencio que cubría la sala—. Sólo fue eso, pudo ser peor —no lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.—Es verdad —dijo Mayu—. Además, ahora ya estas con nosotros y estás a salvo.—Si —le dije sonriendo y esta vez no fingí la puerta y Tom se puso de pie para abrir. Los chicos entraron apresuradamente, Jack, David, Rick y Steven, no les importó que Tom estuviera detrás de la puerta, ellos sólo entraron arrasando con todo hasta llegar a mi lado.—¡Estas bien! —dijo Jack abrazándome.—Si, si —les respondí.—Edward nos contó lo que paso —dijo David arrodillado frente a mí—. Quiero que sepas, que si necesitas algo para acusarlo, estamos contigo.—No la molestes con eso aún —dijo Steven—. Deja que pase un poco el trago amargo.—Todos deberían dejarla respirar —dijo Rick—. Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta Edward?—Fue por ropa —le respondí—. Chicos, estoy bien —les dije para que se calmaran— De eso estábamos hablando con Mayu y Tom cuando llegaron, les comentaba que por suerte sólo fue eso y no paso a mayores.—Es verdad —dijo Jack—. Pero igual nos preocupamos, tú eres como nuestra hermana pequeña.—Bueno, hermanos mayores —dije con una sonrisa—. Se me ocurrió un nombre para la banda, aunque esta algo usado, pero, el otro día tuve un sueño raro en que viajaba a la época del Twilight, y dije, suena lindo como nombre de la banda, ¿Qué les parece?—Nunca se me hubiera ocurrido —dijo Tom que estaba sentado junto a a golpear la puerta, esta vez fue Jack a abrir, Edward entró con un bolso colgando en su espalda, lo dejo cerca de la puerta, donde no molestará y llegó al lado mío.—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado mío y me abrazaba.—Si lo estoy —le dije sonriéndole—. Estábamos hablando con los chicos sobre el nombre de la banda.—Que se llame Edward —dijo riendo—. No hay nombre mejor que ese.—Más lindo, bello y varonil es Tom —dijo el chico que llevaba ese nombre—. Edward suena a afeminado.—Ya van a comenzar —dijo Jack mirándolos amenazadoramente—. Me parece que Twilight suena común, pero a la vez llamativo, me gusto.—Yo también voto por Twilight —dijo Riu.—Yo igual —dijo Steven que venía de la cocina con un vaso de bebida.—Ni 5 minutos llevan aquí y ya me están robando —dijo Tom al ver a Steven.—No exageres —dijo Steven—. Si estas las compramos entre todos.—No es verdad —reclamó Tom mirando con odio a Steven—. Esas ya se las tomaron.—¿Se las tomaron? —dijo David con risa—. ¿O te las tomaste?, también voto por Twilight.—Si también tomé —reclamó Tom—. Pero no tanto como ustedes. Y será Twilight lo que mande a estampar en mi batería.—Estoy cansada —le susurre a Edward.—Si quieren se pueden ir a la casa de atrás —dijo Tom—. Esta casa solo tiene dos habitaciones, que por lo general la usamos para ensayar.—Esta bien —dijo Edward—. Vamos —me dijo mientras me tomaba en sus brazos.—Si puedo caminar —le dije.—Si se —me dijo Edward—. Pero no quiero que lo hagas.—Tom —dije mirando al chico—. ¿Puedo darme un baño?—Claro que si —me respondió con una sonrisa—. Siéntete como en casa. Por cierto, esa casa era de mi hermana poco antes que se mudara al extranjero, dejo mucha ropa, si quieres puedes usarla.—Hubieras dicho antes —le reclamó Edward—. No hubiera ido por su ropa.—Se me olvido —le dijo Tom rascándose la cabeza.—El resto, ¿qué haremos? —dijo Jack—. ¿Nos vamos a nuestras casas, o nos quedamos a alojar?—Me vieron cara de hotelero —les reclamó reímos y me despedí de los chicos, ellos si sabían como subir el animo, me sentía bien otra vez, y más bien me sentía al saber que Edward no se separaría de mi, pero la sensación de sucia no se me iba. Los chicos se fueron e Edward me cargo hacía la casa de atrás de camino conmigo en silencio por el largo pasillo que dividía las casas de Tom, era un terreno muy grande, según nos contó, la pequeña casa de adelante, en la que estábamos, había sido construida para sus abuelos, la casa que le seguía era la de sus padres y de sus hermanos, donde vive Tom, y la del final, era del que se casara primero. La familia de Tom era una de las más adineradas del país, luego de morir sus abuelos, su padre se dedico a hacer negocios con otros países, que al final, terminaron llevándoselo a vivir al otro lado del continente, pero Tom no quería dejar a sus amigos y la banda, así que se quedo en el país, al cuidado de su hermana mayor, quien luego de casarse y conseguir un empleo muy bueno en el extranjero se marchó, dejando a Tom sólo, con tres casas.—¿Aún te sientes sucia? —dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio mientras caminaba.—Si —le respondí evitando su mirada.—¿Crees que con un baño se te quite? —me preguntó mirando hacía adelante.—No lo se —le respondí—. Haré la prueba.—¿Y si no funciona? —me preguntó clavando sus ojos en mí.—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —le dije sonriéndole.—Aquí es —dijo Edward al llegar frente a una puerta de ó y me dejo bajar de sus brazos, encendió la luz, y me quede sorprendida por el lujoso lugar, se notaba que allí vivía una mujer. Camine buscando el baño, hasta que lo encontré, era enorme, y tenía un gran armario lleno de ropa, Edward entró por una de las puertas de aquel baño.—Esta es una buena habitación —me dijo—. Aquí te esperare.—Esta bien —le dije regalándole una sonrisa—. Edward.—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó.—¿Me perdonas? —le dije al llegar a su lado y mirarlo fijo a los ojos.—No tengo nada que perdonarte —me dijo abrazándome—. Lo que paso no fue tu culpa —dijo mientras me abrazaba aún más fuerte.—Necesitaba pedírtelo —le dije antes de besar sus solté y me di la vuelta en dirección a la gran bañera, mientras caminaba me iba quitando la ropa y dejándola tirada en el piso, Edward me miraba, lo podía sentir en mi espalda.—Eres preciosa —me dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.Llene la bañera de agua y me metí en ella, la sensación se suciedad no se me iba, no sabía como hacer para que se me quitará. Me acorde de las palabras de Edward cuando estábamos en el árbol, dijo que me quitaría esa sensación con la lengua, sentí como me ruborice, pero, era la única manera que se me ocurría. Me levante de la bañera y agarre la bata para secarme, una vez lista, volví a mirar en aquel enorme armario, debía haber algo que pueda usar. —Es perfecto —me dije al ver un pequeño baby doll color rosado claro—. Te sorprenderé, Edward —dije sonriendo con puse aquel diminuto traje, bote el agua de la bañera, y recogí mi ropa que estaba tirada. Salí por la puerta que daba a la habitación donde estaba Edward, y allí estaba él, acostado sobre la cama matrimonial viendo tele.—Edward —le dije para que mirara en dirección a mí—. Ya termine.—Bella —dijo Edward entrecortadamente al verme así—. Estas… no tengo palabras.—Dijiste me quitarías lo sucia con tu lengua —le recordé mientras caminaba en dirección a la cama en donde Edward ahora estaba sentado apoyado con la espalda en el respaldo de la cabecera de la cama.—Si, si —dijo Edward nerviosamente sin dejar de mirarme.—¿Lo harás? —le dije al llegar donde él y sentarme sobre su miembro que se notaba estaba algo excitado.—Claro que si, lo que tu quieras —dijo Edward pasando su mano por mi espalda hasta llegar más abajo de donde esta con mis manos el rostro de Edward y lo atraje hacía mi, lo bese, el respondió metiendo su lengua en mi boca.—Te haré olvidar todo —me dijo en un suave ó besándome, cada vez más apasionado, tenía razón, ya estaba olvidando, ahora sólo pensaba en sus besos y caricias.

Continuará...


	27. La decisión

_Hola!_

_He llegado con otro capi, lo siento por la demora, pero mañana tendrán otro y la próxima semana ya acaba! Espero les guste_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo Vigésimo séptimo: "La Decisión"_**Edward me abrazo fuerte, mientras me cargaba sobre su miembro, sus labios tenían apresados los míos, sutil, pero a la vez con una pasión que parecía que me dejaría sin ellos. Su lengua recorría cada rincón de la mía, me sentía en el cielo con solo sentir sus labios. Me tomo de la cadera y me presiono fuerte sobre él, solté sus labios y un gemido escapo de mi boca al sentir su orgullo entre mis piernas. —Te ves tan sexy con eso que quiero, pero a la vez no quiero quitártelo —me susurro Edward en mi oído mientras pasaba su lengua por atrás de mi oreja.—Hazme lo que quieras —le susurre jadeante. Me sorpDaviddí de lo fácil que caía ante él, sólo porque lo amaba tanto como él a mí. Edward dejó su mano en mi nuca, presionándome contra sus labios, su otra mano comenzó a recorrer suavemente mi pierna hasta llegar a entre ellas, paso su dedo por mis bragas y metió su mano. Solté un gemido que fue apagado por los labios de Edward, al sentir el contacto de sus dedos con mi intimidad, Edward recorrió todo ese lugar suavemente, y cada gemido de mi parte, era apagado por sus labios. Dejo sus dedos en mi entrada, y de un solo empuje los metió dentro de mí, haciendo que de mis labios saliera un gemido un poco más fuerte, recordé lo pasado hace unas horas con aquel imbécil, una lágrima salió de mi ojo, abrace fuerte a Edward, _"no es él"_, me dije para tranquilizarme, busque los labios de Edward y los besé como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, mi lengua recorría cada rincón de su boca, mientras él, metía y sacaba con más rapidez y más fuerza sus dos dedos. Edward sacó sus dedos de mí, y lentamente me fue acostando en la cama mientras me besaba. Paso su lengua suavemente por mis labios, bajando a mi cuello, luego de recorrerlo todo, continuó bajando y pasándola sobre aquella diminuta pDavidda de vestir, llego a entre mis piernas, y la paso por sobre las bragas, mi respiración, cada vez más agitada, y el calor, empezaba a notarse en mi frente y unas gotas de sudor comenzaban a salir. Edward continuó pasando su lengua por encima de mis bragas, sus manos las subió lentamente desde mis caderas hasta mis pechos, los presionó con fuerza y los masajeó, mientras su lengua seguía con el trabajo pasar por encima de la ropa. Con sus dedos apretó mis pezones, haciendo que soltará un fuerte gemido y que mi espalda se arqueara, él no dejaba de mover su lengua entre mis piernas. Sus manos buscaron las tiritas que amarraban el baby doll, y las desataron, salió de entre mis piernas y me quito aquella cosa rápidamente. Edward salió de entre mis piernas y se dirigió a mis pechos, uno lo agarro con su mano y lo masajeo, mientras que con el otro, agarro el pezón con sus dientes, mordiéndolo suave, comenzó a chuparlo, desesperadamente, haciendo que el calor en mi cuerpo aumentara. Continuó con el otro pezón, chupándolo de la misma manera, su mano bajo desde mi pecho a entre mis piernas, se metió por mis bragas y paso sus dedos suaves por toda esa línea hasta llegar donde los puede meter, metió dos de sus dedos de un golpe que entraran completos, solté un gemido, Edward seguía chupando mis pezones de una manera tan rica. Sus dedos entraban y salían cada vez más rápido, y con más fuerza los empujaba.—¡Edward! —dije con un gemido antes que mi espalda se arqueara y esa sensación de satisfacción recorriera mi cuerpo. Edward continuó moviendo sus dedos dentro de mí y saboreando mis pezones, y yo no quería que parara. Sacó sus dedos de entre mis piernas y soltó mis pezones, yo respiraba muy agitada, él me miraba con ternura, quitó mis bragas, abrió lo que más pudo mis piernas y sonrío, eso me avergonzó e intente cerrar mis piernas, pero fue en vano, Edward las tenía agarradas con fuerza. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por entre mis piernas presionándola fuerte contra mí, comencé a gemir cada vez más, dejo su lengua en mi entrada y la pasaba suave por aquel orificio, lentamente empezó a meterla, sentía su lengua dentro de mi recorrerme, tome su cabeza y la presione contra mi, no dejaría que se fuera, se sentía demasiado rico para que me dejara, Edward pasaba su lengua con fuerza, estaba haciendo demasiado bien su limpieza, tomo mis caderas y las empujo hacia el, solté un gemido y mi mano que estaba en su cabeza cayó a la cama, me agarre de las sabanas mientras el movía mis caderas al ritmo que metía su lengua dentro mío. Otra vez, aquel calor comenzó a recorrerme desde la punta de mis pies, por todo mi cuerpo, mi espalda se arqueo y un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca. Edward dejo mis caderas y salió de entre mis piernas, yo respiraba agitadamente.—Edward —le dije jadeante. El sólo me miró y me sonrió, quito su boxer, su miembro estaba erectado, mucho diría yo, nunca lo había visto tan hinchado, mordí mi labio inferior, al imaginarlo dentro de mí.—¿Qué paso? —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.—No, nada —le respondí entre jadeos y rápidamente, me había visto mirarle su miembro y me dio vergüenza—¿Lo quieres dentro? —me dijo mientras se acostaba sobre mí sin que su miembro me tocara y besaba mi cuello.—Si —le dije tímidamente.—Dime que me amas —dijo Edward pasando su lengua por mi oreja.—Te amo —le susurre en el oído. Paso su lengua por mi cuello y llego a mis labios, me besó de tal manera que pensé quedaría sin labios, lo abrace y deje mi mano en su cabeza, pegué más sus labios a los míos, solté un gemido al sentir el hinchado miembro de Edward rozar mi intimidad, él bajo a mis pechos y pasaba su lengua sobre mis pezones, tomo su miembro con su mano y lo empezó a pasar lentamente por toda mi intimidad, me estaba volviendo loca, lo más que quería era que lo metiera, y el jugaba conmigo.—Edward, hazlo —dije suplicante y jadeante. El sólo sonrió, dejo su miembro en mi entrada, tan sólo unos milímetros dentro mió, continuó pasando su lengua por mis pezones, comencé a mover mis caderas, sentí como empezaba a entrar en mí, Edward detuvo mi movimiento agarrando mis caderas, dejó de pasar su lengua y llevo sus manos a mi trasero, lo agarro firme, y se dejo caer sobre mí, dejándome sentir todo su peso, paso su lengua por mi oreja.—Eres malo —le dije al no poder moverme para que entrara—. No… Pero, mis reclamos fueron apagados por un gemido al sentir entrar todo el miembro de Edward en mí, comenzó a moverse rápidamente, haciendo que entrara fuerte, sus manos en mi trasero me presionaban a él, haciendo que no hubieran ni milímetros de separación, y su cuerpo sobre el mió, masajeaba mis pechos, su lengua en mi oreja, me hacía sentir toda su respiración agitada, lo abrace con mis piernas, y con mis brazos, ahora estábamos aún más unidos, el sudor de Edward caía sobre mí.—Eres mía, sólo mía —dijo Edward agitadamente en mi oído—. Eres mi Bella. No le respondí, no pude, no me salían palabras, sólo gemidos, aquel calor comenzó a recorrerme nuevamente, mi espalda volvió a arquearse, pero, Edward no dejó el ritmo, el seguía envistiéndome rápida y fuertemente, el placer que me estaba causando era incomparable a todas las otras veces que habíamos estado juntos, el roce de nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, era una sensación maravillosa, lo abrace fuerte con mis piernas y mis brazos, haciendo que entrara más apretado, agarró mi trasero y lo apretó fuerte, empujo fuerte su miembro dentro de mí, y sentí como me llenaba de él, seguía presionado fuerte mi trasero hacía él y yo seguía abrazándolo fuerte. Continuamos así hasta que él se vació por completo, subió sus manos hasta mis espalda, y si sacar su miembro de mi me cargo, y me acostó bien en la cama, yo lo abrazaba fuerte, me sentía rendida. Salio de mi y se acostó junto a mí, nos arropo con la sabana y me abrazó por la espalda, dejo sus manos en mis pechos, mientras besaba mi oreja.—Tom tiene encendida la calefacción —le dije a Edward.—No —me respondió el extrañado—. ¿Por qué lo dices?—Porque hace mucho calor —le respondí.—Esa eres tú —dijo riendo y volviendo a mí oreja—. Esta noche no dormirás.—Claro que si —le dije segura.—No, no lo harás —dijo sonriendo—. Tenemos que celebrar.—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté.—Nuestro compromiso —dijo Edward bajando una mano a entre mis piernas.A pesar de estar cansada, deje que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo, dejó mi pierna sobre él, y me rozaba con su miembro por atrás, mientras sus dedos recorrían cada milímetro de mí cuerpo, me dejé guiar por sus caricias, durante todo lo que quedaba de í que un teléfono sonó, Edward se movió a mi lado y contesto.—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Edward somnoliento—. Si, si estamos bien. Esta bien, en un rato ó el teléfono y volvió a acomodarse en la cama.—¿Quién era? —pregunté mientras lo abrazaba de frente y besaba sus labios.—Tom —respondió Edward abrazándome por la cintura.—¿Qué quería? —pregunté.—Saber si vamos a almorzar con ellos —dijo Edward dejando mis labios—. Ya pasa del mediodía.—¡Qué tarde es! —dije separándome de Edward.—Si —dijo Edward agarrándome más fuerte de la cintura—. Sigamos durmiendo.—No —le dije—. Los chicos nos esperan.—Te suelto con una condición —dijo Edward mirándome serio.—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté algo asustada a su mirada.—Vamos a ir a comprar una de esas cosas que te pusiste anoche —dijo besando mi cuello—. Y la usaras todos los días.—Esta bien —le dije sonriendo al escuchar eso.—Vamos a bañarnos —dijo Edward separándose de mi y poniéndose de pie—. Juntitos como anoche.—Vamos —le dije parándome y abrazándolo.—Yo elegiré cual comprar —dijo Edward mientras entrábamos a la bañera.—Como quieras —le dije sonriendo al pensar en el efecto que dejo esa prenda en bañamos, entre caricias, y al terminar busque en mi mochila, la ropa que había traído Edward, cuando estuvimos listos, fuimos a la casa principal de Tom, donde nos esperaban los demás.—¿Cómo estas?, Bella —dijo Tom cuando abrió la puerta.—Bien —le dije sonriendo.—Ya la hiciste olvidar, ¡eh!, Edward —le dijo Tom a Edward dándole un codazo.—¿Qué cocinaron? —dije cambiando el tema ya que me había puesto colorada el comentario del chico.—No lo se —dijo Tom con cara de fastidio—. Steven no nos deja entrar a la cocina.—Steven esta cocinando —dijo con mis ojos vidriosos.—Si —dijo Tom aún con fastidio—. Los demás ven tele o escuchan música.—Hoy comeremos algo exquisito —dije aún con mis ojos a la sala, donde estaban los demás, los salude y fui a entrometerme a la cocina, Steven cocina espectacular, por eso la mayoría de las veces lo dejamos cocinando a él, además le encanta hacerlo, es por eso, yo creo, que la comida le queda tan rica, pero, sólo tiene una condición, que no lo molesten mientras lo hace, pero a mí, por lo general me deja fisgonear, siempre y cuando no meta los dedos en la comida, que es la razón principal por lo que los chicos tienen prohibida la entrada, en especial Tom, ya que siempre que entra anda metiendo los dedos en la comida para a la enorme cocina de Tom, y salude a Steven antes que me lanzará algún utensilio de cocina, esa era la única manera de corretear a los chicos.—¿Estas mejor? —me preguntó sin dejar de mirar lo que hacía.—Si —le respondí sintiendo el aroma de la exquisita comida entrar por mis narices—. ¡Qué bien huele! —le dije con mis ojos vidriosos.—¿Cerraste la puerta? —preguntó Steven con risa—. No quiero que el fisgón de Tom venga a meter sus dedos.—Si cerré —le dije sonriendo—. No te preocupes, yo haré continuó cocinando, mientras yo hacía guardia en la puerta, hablábamos de lo que había sido el espectáculo de la banda ayer y del nombre que se me había ocurrido. En ningún momento tocamos el tema de Robert, ya no me sentía sucia, es más, ya ni recordaba lo pasado, Edward fue espectacular en eso, sonreí y me sentí sonrojar al recordar lo pasado en la noche. —Esta listo —dijo Steven sacándome de mis pensamientos.—¡Si! —grite—. ¿Te ayudo a ordenar la mesa?—No —dijo Steven—. Eso se lo mande a hacer a Tom para que me dejará en paz —dijo riendo—. Ayúdame a servir.—Esta bien —le dije llegando a su ayude con lo que me pidió, y una vez listos los platos empecé a llevarlos a la mesa del comedor principal, cuando estuvo todo listo en la mesa, Steven llamo a los demás para que fueran a probar su comida.—¡Te luciste! —dijo Tom el primero en llegar al comedor—. Deberías ser chef.—No es para tanto —le dijo Steven tomando demás llegaron y se sentaron, Edward juntó a mi, al lado derecho y al izquierdo se sentó Tom, lo seguía Steven, y su lado Jack, continuaba David, seguido por Rick, que quedó junto a Edward en aquella mesa redonda. No era una gran comida la que preparo Steven, sólo era arroz, con pollo asado y papas duquesa, pero, era el fino detalle con que decoro cada plato, y cada ensalada lo que lo hacían digno de un chef de alto nombre.—¡Esta delicioso! —dijo Jack al probar su continuaron con las alabanzas a Steven, que una vez ya harto de tanto dijo que si seguían no volvería a cocinarles. Todos rieron de la reacción del chico, a él le aburría recibir tantos elegíos. Al terminar de comer, Tom llevo todo al lavador de vajilla, y cuando terminó, nos sentamos en la sala a ver tele. —¿Qué harás ahora?, Bella —me pregunto Jack.—EnfDavidtaré a mis padres —le respondí segura.—A mi se me ocurrió una idea —dijo Tom. —¿Qué cosa? —pregunte curiosa.—¿Qué tal si averiguamos todo lo relacionado con sus mafias y el imbécil de ayer, para meterlos a prisión? —dijo Tom con una sonrisa.—No seas idiota —lo regaño David—. Muy mafiosos serán pero son los padres de Bella.—Me parece bien —le respondí al chico.—¡Esta segura! —dijo Edward que estaba sentado a mi lado.—Si —le respondí—. Muy mis padres serán pero estoy segura que ellos tuvieron algo que ver con lo que paso ayer.—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Edward.—Sólo ellos pudieron decirle a Robert donde estudio —le respondí—. Además, son unos delincuentes, se merecen estar tras las rejas.—Nunca pensé que dirías algo así —dijo Edward sorprendido—. Yo aún tengo los papeles que le quite a tu prima, pero hacen falta más datos.—Si la cosa es así —dijo David—. Cuenta con mi ayuda.—Y la mía —4 dijo Jack.—Con la mía igual —dijo esta vez Rick.—Yo también ayudo —dijo Steven sonriendo.—A mi ni me preguntes —dijo Tom—. Yo soy el de la idea, así que seré el que de las ordenes.—Ignorando al payaso —dijo Jack mirando a Tom—. ¿Qué será lo primero que haremos?—Recopilar información —les dije—. Ya tenemos algo que junto Edward, pero aún nos falta.—¿Cómo haremos para juntar más? —dijo Tom pensativo.—Por eso no te preocupes —le dije sonriendo—. Primero debo ir a enfrentarlos, ¿me acompañas Edward?—Claro que si —me dijo rápidamente—. Nunca te dejare sola.—Vamos entonces —le dije poniéndome de despedimos de los chicos, y salimos de la casa, nos montamos en la moto, y partimos a enfrentar mi destino. Cerca de 30 minutos son los que distanciaban la casa de Tom de la mía, al llegar, me sentí nerviosa, respire profundo y entré en mi casa. Edward se quedo afuera, ese era el plan, debía permanecer afuera hasta que me viera en mi habitació y golpee la puerta, mi madre me abrió.—¡Bella! —exclamó mientras me abrazaba—. Hija que gusto que volvieras.—¡Bella! —dijo mi padre que venía desde su despacho.—¿Puedo entrar? —dije fríamente ignorando cualquier signo de cariño de parte de ellos.—Claro que si —dijo mi padre—. Esta es tu casa.—No lo será por mucho —le dije mientras entraba, mi madre cerró la puerta tras de mí.—¿Cómo? —dijo ella sin comprender.—Les vengo a avisar que me voy de esta casa para siempre —les dije seriamente—. No me volverán a ver en sus vidas.

Continuará...


	28. El fin de una mafia

_Hola!_

_Este capi corresponde a esta semana y ya casi no queda nada de nada para finalizar, espero les guste y disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiendolo ^^_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capitulo vigesimo octavo: "El fin de una mafia"_**

Camine hacía mi habitación, debía llegar y asomarme por la ventana, la idea era que Edward me viera y así pudiera hacer lo suyo.

—¡Bella!, ¡Bella! —escuchaba a mi madre gritar tras de mí—. Hija, por favor.

—Por favor, nada —le respondí prácticamente ignorándola.

—Escúchanos —dijo de manera suplicante.

—No tengo nada que escuchar —respondí sin voltear a verlos.

—¡Bella! —grito ahora mi padre.

—Ni con tus gritos lograras que cambie de opinión —le respondí entrando a mi habitación.

Llegue hasta la ventana, mientras los gritos d mi padre llegaban hasta mis oídos, y los lloriqueos de mi madre se hacían cada vez más sonoros. Me asome disimuladamente por la ventana, y allí estaba Edward, esperando mi señal, me hice a un lado, no me podía ver antes, eso arruinaría todo. Me di la vuelta y mi madre estaba parada en la puerta con las manos en la cara llorando, mi padre, por atrás de ella, tenías sus manos sobre los hombros de mi madre, me miraba de mala gana.

—¿Me ayudaran a empacar? —les pregunte a ambos tratando de sonar insoportable.

—¡Tú, no irás a ningún lado! —grito mi padre mientras entraban en mi habitación— Si es necesario te encerrare aquí —dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y le ponía llave.

Sonreí, ya los tenía donde quería, ahora debía mostrarle la señal a Edward, camine hacía la ventana, haciéndome la ofendida, abrí las cortinas, Edward me vio y me hizo una seña con la mano, me di la vuelta y mis padres estaban sentados en mi cama, suspire, ahora venía lo difícil, hacer hora para que Edward llevara a cabo el plan.

—Bien —les dije sentándome en la silla de mi escritorio—. ¿Me quieren decir algo?

—¿Por qué? —dijo mi madre entre lágrimas.

—¿Qué cosa? —le dije—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿Por qué te quieres ir? —dijo mi madre aún con su lloriqueo.

—¿Aún te lo preguntas? —dije con una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¡No te burles de nosotros! —gruño mi padre.

—Yo no me burlo de ustedes —les dije seriamente—. Siempre los respete como mis padres que son, nunca les falte el respeto o desobedecí alguna de sus ordenes, hasta ahora —le dije aún seria—. Ustedes son los que se burlan de mí.

—¡Sólo queremos tú bien! —grito mi madre.

—No —les respondí cortante—. Sólo quieren el bien de la empresa.

Mi madre se escondió en los brazos de mi padre, y yo debía seguir con el escándalo para darle más tiempo a Edward.

—Robert es un buen muchacho —dijo mi padre.

—Robert es un imbécil —le respondí al instante—. Hablando de él, ¿ustedes le dijeron donde queda el Instituto?

—Yo le dije —dijo con orgullo mi madre asomando un poco de su cara fuera de los brazos de mi padre—. Él quería verte y yo le dije que estaban en el Instituto donde celebraban otro año de enseñanzas.

—Ya me lo imaginaba —dije fastidiada con todo lo que tiene que ver con la empresa y mi familia.

—Será mejor que te acostumbre —dijo mi padre—. Te casarás con él.

—No lo haré —le respondí—. Antes muerta.

—¡No digas eso! —gruño mi padre—. ¡Te casaras y ya!

—¿Tú sabes cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de Robert en la empresa? —pregunté recordando las palabras de aquel idiota, aquel día.

—Casarse contigo —dijo con seguridad mi padre—. Desde que te vio en aquella foto, no ha dejado de preguntar por ti.

—Él sólo quiere la empresa —dije mirando por la ventana, Edward aún no volvía.

—No blasfemes —dijo mi padre.

—No lo hago —respondí—. Él me lo confeso.

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó mi madre saliendo por completo de los brazos de mi padre.

—Sí —le respondí—. Lo vi y hablamos.

—Entonces si fue buena idea decirle donde estudias —río mi madre.

—Sí, súper —dije con los ánimos elevados hasta el infinito—. No te imaginas como me encanto que encontrarme con él —dije con un sarcasmo bastante notorio.

—Cuando dejaras de burlarte —dijo mi padre con tono cansado.

—Cuando ustedes dejen de verme como "algo", y se preocupen más por mí que por la empresa —dije y una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro—. Es decir, nunca.

Un fuerte sonido proveniente del despacho de mi padre se escucho, me asuste, Edward estaba allí.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie.

—Un gato, un perro, el viento —dije rápidamente para que mi padre se quedara donde estaba.

—No parece eso —dijo mi madre parándose al lado de mi padre.

—Si lo eso —dije con tono seco y molesto—. ¿Hay algo que deben ocultar que se preocuparon tanto?

—No —dijo mi padre volviendo a sentarse en mi cama, su rostro se veía preocupado.

—¿Por qué crees que deberíamos ocultar algo? —dijo mi madre sentándose junto a mi padre.

—No lo se —respondí con un suspiro de alivio—. Sólo lo dije sin sentido.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices —dijo mi padre con un suave susurro.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté inocentemente—. ¿Acaso ocultan algo?

—No, claro que no —dijo mi madre con prisa—. Todo te lo hemos contado.

—Eso no es verdad —reclame—. Me ocultaron mi supuesto compromiso con aquel, que no quiero ni nombrar.

—Te lo dijimos a tiempo —dijo mi madre.

—¿A tiempo? —dije con una risa sarcástica—. ¿Qué es a tiempo para ti?, tuve suerte, por lo menos fue mucho antes de la boda —volví a sonreír con sarcasmo.

—Eres una malagradecida, Bella —dijo mi madre que había cambiado sus lágrimas por una fría mirada.

—Si, si como digas —le dije ignorándola me puse de pie y mire por la ventana Edward aún no llegaba a la moto.

—Te hemos dado de todo —dijo mi padre—. Nunca te ha faltado algo, ¿así nos pagas?

—Eso no es verdad —le respondí—. Me han dado todo lo material, pero el cariño y afecto de un padre y una madre yo lo encontré con Tata y Nana, y también, en ocasiones con los padres de Edward.

—¡No me nombres a ese infeliz! —grito mi padre.

—Edward, es tan lindo —dije con todo el propósito de hacer enfadar a mi padre—. Él, si que merece manejar la empresa —sabía que eso le molestaba a mi padre.

—Ese es un vago bueno para nada —dijo mi padre.

—Si tu lo dices —le respondí sin darle importancia a sus palabras, ya poco me importaban, Edward llegó a la moto y me hizo una seña, ya es hora de salir de aquí—. Bueno, como les dije hace un rato yo sólo vine por mis cosas.

—No saldrás de aquí —dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie.

—Esta bien —dije con calma y mirándolo a los ojos—. No saldré y haré lo que ustedes quieran.

Me miraron sorprendidos, mi madre se levantado y me abrazo con orgullo, mi padre me miro con cara de aprobación y una sonrisa de satisfacción se reflejo en su rostro.

—Me dejan un rato sola en mi habitación, por favor —les dije lo más sutil posible.

—Claro que si, hija —dijo mi madre mientras agarraba a mi padre del brazo y ambos salían de la habitación, al salir le pusieron llave a la puerta.

Hora de ordenar mis ropas en bolsos, comencé con la ropa que usaba a diario, sería lo único que me llevaría, lo otro eran esos caros vestidos que traía mi madre, por suerte tenía poca ropa, ya que siempre andaba con el uniforme del Instituto, termine con mi ropa y un bolso estaba lleno, mi teléfono vibro, Edward me había mandado un mensaje, le respondí que estaba ordenando mis bolsos, a lo que me respondió que iría por Jack y los demás para meter todo mi equipaje a la camioneta, acepte y continúe con mis cosas en bolsos, a los pocos minutos ya tenía tres bolsos llenos con todo lo que necesitaba, lo único que quedaba en mi habitación eran las caras cosas que una vez mis padre me compraron y que nunca use.

Mire la hora, ya pasaban de las 18 horas, que rápido había pasado el tiempo, comenzaba a anochecer, era el momento perfecto para empezar a lanzar mis bolsos. Agarre el teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Edward para que recibiera los bolsos, en menos de 10 minutos estaba Jack esperando el primero debajo de mi ventana, no había problema con que nos vieran, a esa hora mi madre debía estar en la cocina y mi padre en su despacho, al otro lado de la casa; el siguiente en llegar a buscar un bolso fue David, y el siguiente fue Tom, una vez que tuve todo afuera salte por la ventana y corrí a la camioneta de Jack, Edward me esperaba afuera de la puerta, me abrazo y me beso en los labios, entramos y Jack partió rumbo a la casa de Tom.

—Edward, hiciste mucho ruido, por poco y te descubren —le dije en regaño.

—No fue mi intención —se defendió—. Se me dieron vuelta unas carpetas y se fueron al suelo otras, pero gracias a eso, tenemos las pruebas para meter a tu padre y a la mafia de prometido a la cárcel.

—¡No es mi prometido! —le dije dándole un golpe.

—Ya nos conseguimos un abogado —dijo Jack.

—Uno muy bueno —dijo Tom.

—Sólo lo dices porque es tu cuñado —rió David.

—Bueno, sí —dijo Tom—. Si no lo trato bien, no me dejara ver a Mayu.

Todos reímos de la cara de pena que puso Tom al pensar que lo podían separar de su amada novia, pero no era secreto para nadie que él era amado en toda la familia de Mayu, es más, tanto como para su suegro como su suegra, él era un hijo más.

—¿Ahora qué? —pregunté confundida.

—Ahora a ordenar los datos —dijo Tom—. Jimmy nos estará esperando en mi casa, allí debe estar revisando los papeles que sacamos de la casa de Edward.

—Y con los que le llevamos ahora —dijo Edward a mi lado—. Veremos que hacer y como hacerlo.

—Además —dijo Steven—. Tienes que pensar que eso es un proceso largo, no será de un día a otro.

—Eso ya lo se —dije suspirando—. Mientras no sepan que fuimos nosotros y no nos encuentren todo estará bien.

—Así es —dijo David—. Tendremos que tener mucho cuidado.

Llegamos a casa de Tom, y en la sala, donde hace unas horas habíamos estado reunidos todos, estaba Jimmy junto a Mayu revisando los papeles que Edward había robado hace un tiempo a mi padre, Tom le entrego el montón de papeles que habían sacado hoy, y él continuo con su trabajo revisando un por uno y marcando lo que creía importante.

Las horas comenzaron a pasar lentamente, me daba vueltas de un lado a otro impaciente, los chicos me seguían, estaban tan nerviosos como yo, y Jimmy parecía no tener señales de lo que leía.

—Ven —me dijo Edward tomando mi mano y jalándome hacía el que estaba sentado en el sillón—. Quédate tranquila, si eso se tarda —dijo sentándome sobre sus piernas.

—Me tiene nerviosa —le dije abrazándolo por le cuello.

—Si veo —dijo riendo—. Pero ten calma, ya acabara y dirá algo.

—Lo se —dije—. Pero igual el nerviosismo me come.

—Te amo —dijo Edward y junto sus labios con los míos.

Así olvide todo por un rato, al pasar las horas, Jimmy se levantó del sillón.

—¡Termine! —grito con entusiasmo.

—Al fin —dijo Tom llegando de un salto al lado de su cuñado—. ¿Descubriste algo?

—Claro que sí —respondió Jimmy—. Aquí esta todo lo necesario para meter a esa tropa de delincuentes a la cárcel por muchos, muchos años.

—¿Qué hay que hacer ahora? —pregunté con una sonrisa por la buena noticia.

—Juntar todas las pruebas, hacer un informe detallado y entendible, y a la denuncia —dijo Jimmy—. Pero, les aviso, que todo eso suena simple de hacer, y no es así, es un poco complicado, aunque creo que con la ayuda de todos terminaremos antes de lo normal.

—Es la idea —dije con ansias de que todo eso acabe.

—Entonces —dijo Jimmy volviendo a sentarse—. ¡A trabajar!

Jimmy repartió papeles a cada uno, y dio tareas especificas, nos quedamos despiertos toda la noche, no nos importo nada, entre bromas y muchos cafés, nos mantuvimos en constante movimiento en todo acerca de la denuncia, cerca de las 4 de la mañana ya nadie podía mantener los ojos abiertos y a de poco nos fuimos quedando dormidos en el suelo de aquella pequeña sala.

Continuará...


	29. Una nueva vida

_Hola!_

_ha llegado el domingo y un nuevo capi, espero lo disfruten_

* * *

**_My song_**

**_Capítulo Vigésimo Noveno: "Una Nueva Vida"._**

Así fue como estuvimos por más de una semana reuniendo datos, haciendo investigaciones, hasta que al fin, Jimmy nos dio el paso para ir a hacer la denuncia.

Recuerdo muy bien ese día, estaba nublado, era de mañana, dormía en aquella enorme cama que había pertenecido a la hermana de Tom cuando mi teléfono sonó, mire a ambos lados de mi cama, Edward ya no estaba, me había dicho el día anterior que debía ir a hacer unas cosas para las empresas de su padre, me levanté bostezando y agarre el aparato.

—¿Diga? —dije sin poder aguantar el bostezo.

—Bella —escuche una voz al otro lado del auricular que hubiese preferido no oír.

—Adiós —dije sin importarme nada.

—¡No cuelgues! —grito antes que apretara aquel botón.

—No quiero volver a saber de ti —le dije sin saber el por que le respondía.

—Ya se lo que pretenden hacer tú y tu noviecito —dijo con tono molesto.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, me asuste por lo que podía pasar, pero no se lo hice notar.

—Todos lo saben —le dije ignorándolo—. Casarnos.

—No lo creo —dijo riendo—. Tú te casaras conmigo, además yo creo que tu novio ya no existe.

Colgué el teléfono y corrí a la sala donde siempre nos juntamos todos, lo que más me preocupaba era que algo así pasara, y más ahora que Edward había salido sólo a ver las empresas de su padre, un escalofrío me recorrió entera, no quería pensar en nada, el simple hecho que mi Edward pudiera estar en peligro me tenía fuera de este mundo.

—¡Tom! —grite al llegar a la sala, pero no me respondió—. ¡Tom! —volví a gritar.

—Calma, calma. Tom no esta —me dijo David que salía por una de las puertas.

—¿Dónde está? —pregunte sin calmarme.

—Fue con Edward y Jack —me dijo David—. Tom no quería dejarlo sólo y Mayu no lo dejo subirse a la moto, así que fueron los cuatro en la camioneta de Jack.

—Soy una idiota —me dije en voz alta—. Se me quedo el teléfono en la habitación, David préstame tu celular.

—Claro —respondió el chico con mirada extraña hacía mí—. Pero, ¿qué pasa, por qué te tratas así?

—Necesito hablar con Edward —dije tomando el teléfono y marcando el número.

—Bella cálmate —me dijo el chico algo preocupado—. Estas hecha una bola de nervios.

—¡Edward! —grite al escucharlo al otro lado del auricular.

—Bella, ¿qué tienes? —me respondió Edward con tono preocupado al escuchar mi voz alterada—. Sólo salí hace un momento, yo se que no puedes vivir sin mí, pero…

—Robert amenazo con hacerte daño —le dije para que dejara de hablar tanta tontera.

—¡¿Qué? —dijeron David e Edward a la vez.

—Eso —le dije mirando a David—. Hace un momento me llamo y me dijo que él ya sabía lo que estamos haciendo, y que tú probablemente ya no existías.

—A mi no me pasara nada —dijo Edward seriamente.

—Pero, a mí me asusta —le reclame y unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos.

—Quédate tranquila —me dijo Edward—. Apenas llegue Jimmy te vienes a la comisaría para tu testimonio.

—¿Te vienes? —dije algo confusa—. ¿Están allá?

—Sí —respondió Edward.

—¡Y no me avisaron! —grite enojada.

—Calma, calma —dijo Edward riendo—. Según Jimmy es mejor así, nosotros hacemos la denuncia y tú en un rato más vienes y das el testimonio, por si acaso piensan que tú también perteneces a la mafia, recuerda que gran parte de los paquetes los recibiste tú.

—Es verdad —dije más calmada.

—Quédate tranquila y espera a Jimmy —me dijo Edward suavemente.

—Está bien —le respondí.

—Te amo, nos vemos en un rato —me dijo Edward y casi podía ver su sonrisa.

—También te amo —le respondí—. Y tengan cuidado.

—Si lo tendremos —me dijo y colgó el teléfono.

—Robert esta asustado —me dijo David al recibir su teléfono.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunté confusa.

—Porque te amenaza —me respondió guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo—. Sólo los asustados amenazan.

—Puede ser —le dije sonriendo—. Pero, yo me iré a bañar y a poner ropa para ir a la comisaría.

—Si, eso si —dijo David riendo—. Nadie quiere verte dando un testimonio en pijamas.

—Jimmy debe estar por llegar —dije frunciéndole el seño a David.

—Ya lo se —me dijo David riendo aún más—. Llamo un poco antes que llegaras aquí, diciendo que en media hora más llegaría.

—Me largo a la ducha —dije dándole la espalda a mi amigo y caminando a la casa que nos había prestado Tom.

Al llegar a esa casa, entre en aquel enorme baño, y me metí en la ducha. Jimmy estaría en un poco rato en la casa, y debía estar lista para irnos a la comisaría donde me esperaban Edward y los demás, quede tranquila luego de hablar con él, después de la llamada de Robert el corazón casi se me salió por la boca.

Termine de darme la ducha y fui a la casa donde me esperaba David, estaba en la sala viendo televisión, aún no llegaba Jimmy.

Steven te dejo el desayuno en la cocina— me dijo sin despegar la vista de la televisión.

—¿Qué ves tan interesante? —pregunté al chico ya que ni pestañeaba.

—Un programa de música y bandas —me dijo sonriente—. El sueño de Jack es participar en eso.

—Iré a tomar desayuno y luego me cuentas —le dije guiñándole un ojo.

—Está bien —me dijo aún mirando la televisión.

Fui a la cocina, y allí estaba un rico desayuno preparado por Steven, creo que nunca me cansare de alabar sus comidas, son demasiado exquisitas. Comí lo más rápido que pude, mientras lo hacía escuche el timbre, debía ser Jimmy. Termine de comer y me fui a la sala, y tal como pensaba, Jimmy ya había llegado.

—Hola —me saludo de beso en la mejilla—. ¿Estás lista?, hoy es el gran día.

—Lo se —dije con algo de preocupación y por primera vez el remordimiento de que mis padres irían a la cárcel por mi culpa se hizo presente.

—Tienes que estar tranquila —dijo abrazándome—. Sin tú testimonio todo será en vano.

—Ahora me dio remordimiento —dije mirando a David.

—Lo que harás no tiene nada de malo —me dijo David llegando a mi lado—. Es más, es lo mejor que puedes hacer en estos momentos.

—Lo se —dije abrazándolo—. Pero a la vez, son mis padres.

—Entiendo eso —me dijo David—. Lo entiendo muy bien, nosotros hemos estado cada momento contigo, y creo que esta vez, debes ser lo más fría que puedas, suena cruel y todo, pero veló así, sí no los denuncias, terminaras casada con Robert.

—Ni que lo digas —dije haciendo una mueca de desapruebo—. Vamos a denunciarlos.

—Así se habla —dijo Jimmy.

Salimos de la mansión de Tom y nos subimos al carro de Jimmy, yo iba de copiloto y David sentado atrás, nos fuimos en silencio todo el camino hasta llegar a la comisaría, al llegar allá, Jimmy estaciono junto a la camioneta de Jack.

Nos bajamos del carro, David me ofreció su brazo, lo agarre y caminamos dentro de aquel edificio los tres, con paso firme y decidido a lo que íbamos.

—Edward —dije al ver a mi novio sentado cerca de un recibidor.

—Bella —dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando a mi lado—. Te esperan —me dijo al soltarme de su abrazo.

—¿Tan pronto? —dije con algo de nerviosismo.

—Más pronto, mejor —me dijo Edward besando mis labios—. Debes entrar con Jimmy.

—Vamos Bella —dijo Jimmy atrás de mí.

—Vamos —le dije saliendo de los brazos de Edward.

Me gire, y camine siguiendo a Jimmy, los chicos e Edward me desearon suerte, mis nervios eran demasiado, nunca había estado en un lugar de estos, tampoco lo había imaginado, y mucho menos delatando a mis padres, pero no había opción, si caiga Robert y su familia, mi padres y mi madre caerían con ellos, eso les paso por hacer trato con las mafias.

Entramos a una habitación, donde había un enorme escritorio que pertenecía al jefe de policías de la comisaría, a su lado, había un señor con un computador esperando que comenzara con declaración para que el tomara nota de cada palabra que dijera.

—¿Señorita Swan? —dijo el policía con voz ronca.

—Si, soy yo —respondí con nerviosismo.

—¿Usted es el abogado? —dijo el policía.

—Si, lo soy —respondió Jimmy a mi lado con coz firme que me tranquilizo un poco.

—Tengo en mis manos —dijo tomando una carpeta y golpeándola contra el escritorio—. Donde señalan la participación de su familia en la mafia —me dijo mirándome—. Tengo entendido, que usted participo en la recopilación de este material, ¿Me explicaría por que delata a sus padres?

—Yo… —respondí y me quede sin palabras, el nerviosismo volvió a invadirme.

—Por favor —interrumpió el policía—. Tomen asiento.

—Gracias —dije sentándome—. Yo los quiero denunciar porque no me parece justo que continúen con algo que no es debido —le dije con tono firme y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Sus padres irán a la cárcel —dijo el policía entrecruzando sus dedos.

—Si, lo se —le dije—. Y cuando estén tras las rejas, yo estaré tranquila, porque no le harán daño a la gente que quiero ni a mi.

El policía sonrío, y así continuo con varias preguntas, el señor del computador anotaba cada una de las palabras que yo decía, no se cuanto rato paso pero a mi se me hizo eterno, hasta que al fin el policía nos dejo salir, diciéndonos que esperáramos afuera.

Fuimos donde estaba Edward y los demás, al llegar a su lado lo abrace tan fuerte como si fuera la última vez que lo vería, el respondió de la misma manera. Les contamos lo sucedido en la oficina del policía mientras esperábamos la respuesta.

Unos minutos más tarde, llego el policía junto a otro señor, era un agente.

—¿Bella Swan? —me dijo dándome la mano en señal de saludo.

—Soy yo —respondí tomando su mano.

—Soy el agente encargado de la detención de los señores Swan y de toda la mafia que rodea y compone a la familia Christopher —dijo el agente con voz firme y pausada—. No te imaginas todo el tiempo que estuve buscando información para poder meterlos tras las rejas, y esta que me traen ustedes hoy me llego como caída del cielo.

—Nosotros somos geniales —dijo Tom entrando a la conversación—. Y yo soy un ángel.

—Hey ángel —dijo Jack agarrándolo y jalándolo hacía atrás—. ¿Por qué no mantienes tu bocota cerrada?

—Porque soy un ángel —dijo Tom sonriéndole.

—También les informo —continuo el agente riendo de las cosas de Tom—. Que en estos momentos, los oficiales en conjunto con los agentes están procediendo a la detención de ambas familias, con excepción de usted, señorita —me dijo mirándome.

—Eso quiere decir —dije con curiosidad—. ¿Qué hoy estarán tras las rejas?

—Eso esperamos —respondió el agente—. Tiene todo el derecho de venir a ver a sus padres cuando quiera.

—No creo que quiera volver a verlos —le dije rápidamente.

—Eso nunca se sabe —dijo Edward besando mi cabeza—. ¿Ya podemos irnos a casa?

—Por supuesto —dijo el policía de antes—. Tendrán resguardo policial hasta que todos los integrantes de la mafia estén tras las rejas.

—Si, por favor —le dije casi en suplica recordando la llamada de Robert.

—Sólo les pido que no salgan del país, ni de la ciudad hasta que ellos estén definitivamente en la cárcel —nos pidió el policía.

Todos asentimos, y salimos de aquel lugar, Jimmy iría a su despacho así que nos despedimos de él fuera del edificio. Una vez listos, nos acomodamos en la camioneta de Jack, David como siempre de copiloto, atrás iban Steven, Tom y Mayu; y de los últimos, íbamos Rick, Edward y yo.

Cantábamos, reíamos, olvidábamos todo lo pasado en este corto tiempo, al fin sería libre de eso, y ya no tendría que casarme con aquel que pasaría el resto de su vida en la cárcel, al fin podría ser feliz junto a mi Edward, porque de que es mío, es mío, nada ni nadie podrá separarnos.

Un fuerte estallido nos distrajo de nuestros juegos, Jack detuvo la camioneta y todos dirigimos la mirada hacía donde provenía el sonido. Bajamos rápidamente de la camioneta, lo que había estallado era el estacionamiento de la comisaría.

Ya ha pasado un año de todo aquello, en estos momentos estamos de vacaciones en una isla tropical del caribe, podría decirse que de vacaciones.

—Te ves preciosa —dijo Jack tras de mí—. Será todo un placer para mi entregar a una novia tan bonita a Edward.

—Gracias —le sonreí mientras lo abrazaba—. Muchas gracias por aceptar llevarme al altar junto a Edward, para mi eres como un hermano mayor.

—Y para mi una hermanita menor —me dijo besando mi frente.

—Aún así —dije mirándolo con astucia—. Sigo pensando que las canciones en la audición estaban demasiado fáciles.

—Se te hará tarde —dijo Jack riendo a carcajadas por lo que le había dicho—. Vamos —me dijo ofreciendo su brazo.

—Vamos —le dije mientras lo agarraba.

Es increíble pensar que hace un año acabamos con aquella mafia, hace un año me quede sin padres, pero conseguí unos hermanos espectaculares, lo único que me hubiera encantado es que Tata y Nana estuvieran aquí, unas lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas al recordarlos, Jack me abrazo. No estarán aquí pero prometieron ir a vernos cuando toquemos en una ciudad cerca de donde están viviendo en estos momentos.

Por suerte, hace un año cuando exploto el estacionamiento de la comisaría, nada ni nadie salio herido, sólo se destruyeron unos carros, el atentado fue atribuido a Robert, ya que pudieron atrapara a quienes habían puesto los dispositivos a detonar, esa misma tarde, mis padres y la familia de Robert fueron puestos bajo prisión, y nosotros continuamos con nuestras vidas normales.

Terminamos el Instituto, Edward con altas calificaciones que sorpDaviddió a todos, y yo, con varias ofertas académicas para estudiar muchas cosas, pero, ya no tendría que estudiar algo para seguir con la empresa familiar, ahora era libre de elegir, y me fui por lo que siempre me ha fascinado, la música, entre a estudiar canto, y mi voz cada vez se perfecciona más.

Por otro lado, el grupo Twilight es cada vez más popular, y la próxima semana estDavidaremos nuestro primer disco con canciones totalmente nuestras, aún seguimos cantando y tocando canciones de otros artistas, pero nuestra prioridad es dar a conocer el grupo con canciones nuestras, y las canciones que están sonando en la radio, recibieron una muy buena acogida del parte del público.

En dos meses más cumpliremos el sueño de Jack y participaremos en Rock Band Forever, el programa en el que presentaremos la banda al mundo y si ganamos, tendremos nuestro espacio para tocar junto alguna gran banda en el Wembley Stadium.

La marcha de la novia comenzó a sonar, volví al presente y vi a Edward vestido de traje esperándome junto al altar, a su lado sus padres, y al lado de donde se pone la novia el resto de los chicos, todos con una sonrisa, como siempre, llegamos junto a ellos.

—Ya sabes —le dijo Jack a Edward—. Si no la cuidas no seré sólo yo el que te caiga a palos.

—Lo se —dijo Edward sonriendo.

—Te la entrego dijo Jack dándole mi mano a Edward que la tomo entre las suyas, Jack beso mi frente y se fue junto a los chicos.

—Te amo —dijo Edward abrazándome y besándome.

—Aún no llego a esa parte —dijo el sacerdote con algo de enfado.

—Lo siento —respondió Edward con algo de nerviosismo.

Sonreí, y la ceremonia continúo. Mi felicidad era tan grande, que ni cuenta me di cuando todas las personas estaban aplaudiendo y felicitándonos, todo había pasado tan rápido que por unos momentos pensé que había sido un sueño. Edward tomo mi mano y me llevo a la salida, corriendo pasamos bajo la lluvia de arroz y llegamos a la moto de Edward que estaba decorada con unas cintas blancas y un pequeño cartel que decía _"Recién casados", _nos subimos y agitamos nuestras manos en señal de despedida, Edward arrancó la moto, partió lento y yo arroje el ramo desde allí, mire atrás para ver quien lo había agarrado, solté una carcajada enorme al ver que había sido Tom.

Avanzamos unos cuantos metros y doblamos por un camino de tierra que se perdía por la orilla del mar, llegamos a una cabaña decorada igual que la moto pero sin el cartel, Edward se estaciono y me tomo en sus brazos, entramos a la cabaña.

Me bajo de sus brazos y me abrazo fuerte, comenzó a besarme los labios, mientras iba quitando con dificultad cada parte de aquel vestido.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo —me decía sin dejar de besarme.

—También te amo —le respondí sonriéndole.

Lo abrace fuerte, ya nada nos separaría, ahora si que estábamos unidos por siempre y para siempre, nos amamos y eso nada lo podrá cambiar, seremos felices, desde ahora y para siempre.

**_Fin._**

* * *

Sep, así como dice ha llegado el fin y no me queda más que agradecer todos esos comentarios que me dejaron capi tras capi y todos aquellos que agregaron mi historia a su lista de favoritos y aletar, muchas gracias a todos! Y mas que nada a todos los que lo leyeron a pesar de todo lo que se me puso entremedio para terminarla.

Espero les haya gustado y ha sido un placer para mí que esta historia les haya gustado y entretenido, nos vemos en algo nuevo! hasta pronto!


End file.
